Donghae VS Little girl
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Lihat, paman ikan sedang sedih/Kau tahu? Siwon sunbae sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk sunbae/, aku tahu. Ah sayang sekali, padahal kurasa Eunhyuk sunbae itu cocoknya dengan Donghae sunbae/Aku tunggu kau ditaman, D2CH/Final Chap UP!/HaeHyuk/Kyumin/BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/typos
1. Chapter 1

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Danbi, cast lain muncul sesuai perkembangan cerita

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Typos berterbangan, alur geje

-Selamat membacaaaaaa~-

Seperti biasanya, sore itu bandara Incheon, bandara terbaik di dunia yang diakui oleh mancanegara terlihat ramai, baik itu oleh para calon penumpang ataupun para turis, dan diantara keramaian tersebut terlihat seorang namja tampan yang menggunakan kaca mata hitam dengan santai menarik kopernya tanpa perduli dengan beberapa yeoja yang melayangkan senyum kepadanya, tanpa pedulu, namka tampan tersebut berjalan kearah pintu keluar bandara. Langkah pemuda tampan itu terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang yang sudah amat dikenalnya, senyumpun segera terkembang diwajah tampannya dan dengan langkah pasti dia pun menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Aah~..Tuan Kang" ujar Donghae, namja tampan tersebut seraya menghampiri orang yang sudah menjemputnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda" ucap Tuan Kang -orang yang menjemput Donghae, anak dari majikannya-.

"Untung lah aku tidak usah susah-susah mencari-cari mu, kajja kita pulang ke rumah! Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan umma" ujar Donghae yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Tuan Kang.

-Didalam mobil -

"Ku dengar dia sudah pindah ke Seoul ya?" Tanya Donghae sembari melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela mobilnya

"Dia?" Tanya Tuan Kang

"Aish, ayolah Tuan Kang, kau pasti tau siapa yang ku maksudkan"

Tuan Kang tersenyum mendengar jawaban –yang agak merajuk- dari Donghae.

"Maaf Tuan, saya hanya ingin memastikan saja" jawab Tuan Kang sembari melihat Donghae yang sedang menekuk wajah -kesal-.

"Anda benar tuan, dia pindah ke Seoul sejak dua tahun lalu" lanjut Tuan Kang. Kening Donghae mengkerut mendengar jawaban Tuan Kang,

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dia sekarang! Aku ingin berita lengkap tentangnya" rajuk Donghae. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah Tuan Kang yang kemudian menjelaskan segala informasi tentang 'dia' kepada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya -mengerti- mendengar cerita dari Tuan Kang, tapi kemudian alisnya bertaut, "tunggu, tunggu, Sungmin hyung, menikah?"

Tuan Kang hanya tersenyum sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Donghae

-disuatu tempat :P -

Hachi..haciih.. *suara bersin ceritanya :P

"Eh? Oppa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya yeoja kecil kepada namja disebelahnya

"Ne, oppa tidak apa-apa Danbi ah..oppa hanya bersin" jawab sang oppa

"Umma bilang kalau tiba-tiba bersin berarti ada orang yang sedang membicarakan kita" jawab yeoja kecil itu polos

"Eh? Sudah lah lebih baik sekarang kita pulang saja, ne kajja" ajak sang oppa

"Tapi Danbi ingin es krim strawberry oppa" rajuk Danbi –yeoja kecil- pada sang oppa sambil melancarkan jurus aegyo turunan sang umma.

"Aish, kau ini memang sangat mirip dengan umma mu, ya sudah kajja kita beli es krim dulu" dan perkataan Eunhyuk -sang oppa- sukses membuat yeoja kecil yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya itu meloncat-loncat senang.

"yeah! Danbi sayang hyukkie oppa" ujar yeoja kecil tersebut sambil memeluk oppa nya.

-Mobil Donghae-

"Terimakasih atas informasinya, Tuan Kang. Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Donghae sebelum turun dari mobil nya setelah mendengarkan semua cerita Tuan Kang.

"Dengan senang hati Tuan, dan saya sudah mengurus tentang kepindahan anda ke SM High SChool, mulai besok anda akan bersekolah disana" ucap Tuan Kang.

Mendengar hal itu Donghae hanya mengacungkan jempolnya tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Aku kembali,tunggu lah..karena kita akan bertemu lagi.."

-Kediaman Choi -

"Pagi appa" sapa seorang gadis cilik dengan riangnya pada appanya sementara Sungmin –ibunya- hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang hyperaktif tersebut.

"Pagi chagi, kau semangat sekali" balas sang appa -Kyuhyun- sembari mendudukkan gadis cilik tersebut tepat disamping kursinya yang ditanggapi cengiran oleh anak gadis nya.

"Oh jadi sekarang kau melupakan oppa, Danbi ah" terdengar ocehan –pura pura ngambek- yang dilancarkan oleh Eunhyuk kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Ani, Danbi sayaaaaaang hyukkie oppa, jadi Danbi tidak mungkin melupakan hyukkie oppa" balas Danbi ditambah dengan aegyo tingkat tinggi yang diturunkan sang umma.

"Jinja? Seberapa besar kau sayang oppa?"

"Sebesar iniii" balas Danbi polos sambil membentuk lingkaran dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat tingkah anaknya Kyuhyun pun mengacak rambut anaknya pelan yang dihadiahi deathglare dari anaknya karena rambut yang sudah ditata oleh ibu nya jadi agak berantakan.

"eommaaa, apa merusak rambutkuu" adu Danbi pada Sungmin yang hanya ditanggapi kikikan oleh sang ibu.

Yah begitulah suasana dipagi hari keluarga Cho yang beranggotakan Kyuhyun sang kepala keluarga, Sungmin sang istri dan putri kecil mereka yang baru berusia 4 tahun yang dinamai Danbi, Cho Danbi. Jika dilihat Danbi memang amat sangat mirip dengan Sungmin, memiliki kulit seputih susu, mata bulat dan pipi chubby ditambah tingkah aegyo yang memang dengan sangat baik diturunkan oleh sang eomma. Ah tapi jangan salah gen jenius sang appa juga sangat baik diturunkan Kyuhyun, yah Danbi anak yang pintar dan juga amat sangat menyukai games, ah jangan lupa deathglare miliknya amat sangat mirip dengan sang appa.

Ah aku lupa menyebutkan disana ada seorang lagi, seorang namja yang bisa dibilang imut, yang memiliki gummy smile yang menakjubkan yang dapat membuat baik namja atau pun yeoja bisa jatuh dalam pesona gummy smile nya, yah dia adalah Eunhyuk yang mendapat panggilan hyukkie oppa oleh Danbi. Bukan, dia bukan anak pasangan kyumin, dia adalah orang yang sudah dianggap adik baik oleh Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun.

Eh? Kau bertanya kenapa dia ada di kediaman Cho? Yah jawabannya karena dia memang tinggal disana, sementara kedua orangtuanya ada Mokpo, kampung halamannya. Eunhyuk dititipkan orang tuanya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena orang tuanya terlalu khawatir jika Eunhyuk harus sendirian di kota sebesar seoul, mengingat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sudah berteman dari kecil, semenjak mereka masih di Mokpo, tempat kelahiran mereka, meskipun usia mereka terpaut agak jauh, tapi mereka sangat dekat, kau bahkan akan mengira mereka adalah adik kakak sungguhan jika melihat kedekatan mereka, maka itulah orang tua Eunhyuk mempercayakan anak satu-satunya itu pada Sungmin yang juga pindah ke Seoul karena orang tuanya juga pindah ke ibu kota Korea Selatan itu, maka dengan senang hati pasangan Kyumin pun menerima Eunhyuk tinggal di kediaman mereka, yah itung-itung supaya Danbi, anak mereka tidak sendirian jika ditinggal mengingat Kyuhyun pasti sangat sibuk dikantor sementara Sungmin ikut membantu direstoran keluarganya.

* * *

"Nah semua sudah siapkan? kajja kita berangkat!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menyiapkan mobilnya, dan semua anggota keluarga itu pun menaiki mobil Kyuhyun.

"Lets go!" ucap Danbi semangat saat Kyuhyun mulai memacu mobilnya. *bayanginn partnya Kyu di SFS :D*

"Dadah rumaaah nanti Danbi akan kembali lagi" ucapnya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan kecilnya pada rumahnya.

"Yah yah Danbi ah masukan kepalamu chagi, berbahaya kalau kau mengeluarkan kepala mu seperti itu" oceh Kyuhyun pada sang anak

"Ne appa, huaah ada ahjussi naik motor bagus, oemma lihaaat" ucap Danbi semangat saat melihat ada seseorang yang mengendarai motor sport dibelakang mobil mereka.

"Ne, ne, nanti kita akan naik motor seperti itu asal kau masukkan kepala mu chagi" bujuk Kyuhyun pada anaknya

"jinja? Huaaaaaaaaaah Danbi sayaaaaang appa" ucap Danbi sambil mengecup pipi appanya. Sementara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Danbi yang memang kelewat semangat.

* * *

"Kita sampai" ucap Kyuhyun ketika mobil nya sudah tiba di gerbang SM Highschool, sekolah menengah atas –elit- seKorea Selatan.

"Danbi ah oppa sekolah dulu, ne? nanti oppa akan menjemputmu, jadi anak baik, ara?" ucap Eunhyuk pada Danbi sebelum memasuki gerbang sekolahnya

"Arasso oppa, dadah oppa~" balas Danbi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyung aku sekolah dulu" Pamit Eunhyuk pada kyumin couple yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh couple itu. Kemudian Eunhyuk pun berajak memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, tak lama setelah itu, terdengar lah suara klakson motor yang ditujukkan pada mobil Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, eomma itu motor yang tadi" ucap Danbi dengan mata berbinar melihat motor yang tadi ada dibelakangnya.

Si pengendara motor itu pun menghentikan motornya didepan mobil Kyuhyun, dan membuka helm fullface yang dikenakannya yang membuat mata Sungmin membulat, kaget

"Donghae.."

TBC?

DELETE?

* * *

Nyukkunyuk area:

Sigh~ *liat ke atas

Fict apaaaa ini? Maap yah aku baru dalam bidang tulis menulis fict jadi yah begini lah jadi nya… So, buat para author dan reader yang sudah lama melanglang buana di dunia tulis menulis ini, aku tunggu saran dan kritikannya :DDD *senyum lebar ala hyukkie oppa

So, mind to RnR? ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Danbi, dan cast lainnya

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Typos berterbangan, alur geje

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/SHOUNEN-AI

-Part Sebelumnya-

"Eomma, eomma itu motor yang tadi" ucap Danbi dengan mata berbinar melihat motor yang tadi ada dibelakangnya.

Si pengendara motor itu pun menghentikan motornya didepan mobil Kyuhyun, dan membuka helm fullface yang dikenakannya yang membuat mata Sungmin membulat, kaget

"Donghae.."

**Part 2**

Author POV

Donghae terkikik melihat ekspresi terkejut baik dari Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun,

"Yah! Lee Donghae, kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi kami kabar, eoh?" Cerca Sungmin sambil memukul lengan Donghae.

"Hyung appo" rajuk Donghae "Iyah maaf setelah aku pindah ke Jepang, aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak mempunyai alamat atau nomor telepon hyung. Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali, kan? Ternyata hyung sangat merindukan aku yah?"

"Ehem!" deheman keras dari Kyuhyun mampu menyadarkan Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Aah Kyuhyun hyung, apa kau tidak merindukan dongsaeng mu ini? Ckck jangan katakan kau cemburu pada ku" ujar Donghae pada Kyuhyun

"Tak ada gunanya cemburu pada seekor ikan" balas Kyuhyun datar yang menghasilkan kikikan dari Sungmin dan tekukan di wajah Donghae

"Eh, siapa dia? apa dia anak mu, hyung? Huaaaaaaah lucu sekali" ucap Donghae dengan mata berbinar saat melihat sosok gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang Sungmin

"Ne, dia anak kami, namanya Danbi" jawab Kyuhyun

"Huaah untunglah dia tidak bermuka evil seperti mu, hyung. Dia malah lebih mirip Sungmin hyung" sindir Donghae yang dihadiahi deathglare Kyuhyun "Annyeong Danbi ah, aku DongHae" ucap Donghae sembari mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis cilik itu. Danbi makin menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Sungmin dan..

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeee eomma ada ahjussi jahat"

Kening Sungmin dan Donghae mengekerut, sedangkan Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

'aish, apa-apaan anak kecil itu? Kenapa menyebutku ahjussi jahat? Aku bahkan hanya berkenalan dengannya. Dan kenapa dia memanggilku ahjussi?' batin Donghae frustasi. Nampaknya Donghae sangat terpukul dengan perkataan gadis kecil kita itu. Sungguh Donghae tidak bisa menerima sebutan yang Danbi berikan padanya. Biasanya dia disukai bahkan digilai oleh namja atau pun yeoja termasuk anak kecil, dan belum pernah ada yang menolaknya, apalagi seorang gadis kecil.

"Aah sudah lah dari pada aku memikirkan anak kecil itu lebih baik aku segera mencari kelasku" ujarnya kemudian berjalan mencari kelas barunya.

.

.

.

-Jam istirahat, di kantin SM Highschool-

"Ku dengar ada siswa baru ya?" Tanya Yunho pada teman-temannya

"Ya, aku juga mendengar berita itu. Katanya dia masuk ke kelas 2-3. Berarti dia seumuran dengan kalian?" sahut Jaejong sembari menunjuk Eunhyuk dan Junsu dengan garpu yang dipegangnya

"Ya nampaknya begitu, kudengar dia pindahan dari Jepang" jawab Junsu

_Degg.. _jantung Eunhyuk berdetak lebih cepat mendengar perkataan Junsu, sahabatnya. 'jepang? Apakah mungkin murid baru itu..'

_Teeeeeettt..teeeeeeettt..teeeeeeeeeeett.._bunyi bel menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai

"Jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah kita ada latihan dance di rumah Junsu" koor Yunho pada kawan-kawannya sebelum meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi semenjak 15 menit yang lalu, dan tampak lah seorang namja imut kita yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang keluar sambil mengucek-ngucek tas nya mencari sesuatu.

'Aish..dimana ponsel ku? Aku harus memberitahu Sungmin hyung bahwa aku tidak bisa menjemput Danbi..aish' gumam Eunhyuk sambil terus mengacak-ngacak tasnya mencari ponselnya. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya tampak seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tersenyum –menyeringai- ke arahnya dan dengan sengaja dia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Eunhyuk seperti akan..

_Duk..brukk.._tas Eunhyukterjatuh setelah dia bertabrakan dengan sesuatu atau. . seseorang?

"Aah mian aku tidak sengaja" Eunhyuk meminta maaf -sambil memungut tasnya- kepada seseorang yang telah ditabraknya.

"Ne, gwenchana, Hyukkie ah"

_Degg.._ jantung Eunhyuk kembali berdebar mendengar suara orang yang telah ditabraknya

'suara ini? Seperti nya aku mengenalnya..' batin Eunhyuk. Ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapan kedua nya bertemu, mata Eunhyuk membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa kabar Eunhyuk ah? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" kata orang itu, yang tidak lain adalah DongHae –orang yang ditabrak atau lebih tepat nya menabrakkan diri secara sukarela dengan Eunhyuk – sembari tersenyum manis pada Eunhyuk

.

.

.

"Danbi ah ayo main! Jangan diam saja!" celoteh Changmin pada Danbi, temannya

Danbi tidak menjawab dia hanya diam sambil memandang boneka monyet pemberian Eunhyuk

"Danbi kenapa? Apa Danbi sakit?" Tanya Henry khawatir melihat temannya yang biasa semangat hanya diam saja. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Henry masih penasaran dengan tingkah diam Danbi

"Tadi Danbi bertemu dengan teman kecilnya Hyukkie oppa" jawab Danbi akhirnya

"Eh? Teman kecilnya Hyukkie hyung? Apa dia sama dengan kita?" Tanya Henry polos

_Pletak _Changmin memukul kepala Henry, yang secara otomatis mempoutkan mulutnya sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Yah Henry ah maksud nya itu teman masa kecilnya Hyukkie hyung, iya kan Danbi ah?" ucap Changmin setelah memukul kepala Henry.

"Ne, dia teman masa kecilnya Hyukkie oppa tapi …."

**-Flashback-**

"Eomma siapa ahjussi tadi itu?" Tanya Danbi setelah tangis nya berhenti

"Ahjussi tadi? Ah maksud mu Donghae? Dia itu teman masa kecil appa, eomma dan Hyukkie oppa, chagi" jawab Sungmin

"Danbi ah, kau tahu foto yang ada di kamar Hyukkie oppa kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada anaknya yang ditanggapi anggukan imut oleh Danbi. "Dialah orang yang ada di foto itu bersama Hyukkie oppa mu itu" jelas Kyuhyun

-**flashback end-**

"Berarti Hyukkie hyung akan senang bertemu dengan temannya lagi, ya kan?" Tanya Henry semangat mendengar cerita Danbi.

Danbi menggeleng lemah. "Tapi Hyukkie oppa selalu sedih jika melihat foto itu"

"Sedih? Apa dia jahat pada Hyukkie hyung?" Tanya Changmin nampak penasaran

"Jangan-jangan Hyukkie hyung mau dibawa pergi oleh ahjussi itu?" jawab Henry histeris

"Dan nanti Hyukkie hyung akan meninggalkan kita?" timpal Changmin

Dan ketiga anak itu terdiam, membayangkan perkataan terakhir Henry dan Changmin. Mimik muka mereka berubah dan..

"hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..andwae.." tangis ketiganya

"hueeeee..kalau Hyukkie oppa pergi, siapa yang akan menemani Danbi?"

"hueeee..kalau Hyukkie hyung pergi siapa yang akan mengajari Henry dance lagi, hueeeeeee"

"hueeeeeee..kalau Hyukkie hyung pergi siapa yang akan mengajariku main games lagi.. hueee"

"hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…Hyukkie oppaaa/hyung" tangis ketiganya semakin keras.

Nampaknya anak-anak itu memang memiliki daya imajinasi yang tinggi yah? Ckck

Apa? Kalian bertanya kenapa Changmin dan Henry bisa kenal Hyukkie?

Jawabannya karena Hyukkie lah orang yang paling sering menjemput dan mengunjungi Danbi dan teman-temannya di tempat penitipan anak yang dikelola oleh Nari itu. Dan memang sudah sifat dasar Eunhyuk yang suka anak-anak, makannya dengan mudah dia bisa dekat dengan teman-teman Danbi disana.

.

.

.

Tatapan mata kedua namja itu masih bertemu, Eunhyuk bangkit setelah memungut tas nya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Kau, masih ingat aku kan?" Tanya Donghae karena Eunhyuk tak kunjung berbicara

" ..Hae?"jawab Eunhyuk terbata, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Huaaaaaah syukur lah kau masih ingat padaku, Hyukkie" jawab DongHae sembari menghambur memeluk Eunhyuk dengan pelukan teddy bear. Eunhyuk? Dia masih diam terpaku, masih kaget walaupun sebagian dari dirinya merasa sangat senang dengan pertemuannya kembali dengan DongHae. Tiba-tiba saja dibenak Eunhyuk terlintas bayangan ketika mereka masih kecil

**Flashback**

"Hyukkie ah, kau tidak boleh melupakan ku, ara?" Tanya Donghae kecil pada sahabatnya

"Ne, hiks Hyukkie pasti hiks tidak akan melupakan Hae hiks asal Hae janji akan kembali lagi hiks dan kita bisa bermain bersama lagi" ucap Eunhyuk kecil dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Tapi kau juga harus berjanji satu hal padaku, Hyukkie ah" ucap Hae sembari menghapus air mata Eunhyuk dengan jarinya. "Kau harus berjanji, kau tidak boleh pacaran dan menikah dengan orang lain selain aku!" ucapnya tegas. _Blush _muka Eunhyuk kecil memerah mendengar perkataan Donghae kecil, dia pun menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Ne, Hyukkie janji" jawabnya pelan . Dan kedua anak kecil itu pun menautkan kelingking mereka

"Hae ah cepatlah nanti kita bisa terlambat" teriak eomma DongHae pada anaknya

"Ne eomma, sebentar lagi" jawabnya "Nah, Hyukkie ah aku pergi dulu, ne" Eunhyu mengangkat wajah nya dan memandang Donghae kemudian mengangguk lemah. Donghae tersenyum dan berbalik, berjalan menuju mobil yang telah menunggunya. Setelah beberapa langkah dia berhenti, berbalik dan berlari ke arah Eunhyuk dan…

_Cup.. _DongHae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk kilat dan akhirnya berlari menuju mobilnya sementara Eunhyuk mematung, kaget dengan aksi DongHae.

**-Flashback end-**

Muka Eunhyuk memerah ketika mengingat masa kecil nya tersebut.

_Drrt..drrtt.._ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Donghae pun –dengan berat hati- melepas pelukannya .

"Ah, sebentar ada panggilan masuk" ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae, Donghae mengangguk mempersilahkan Eunhyuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yoboseo, ah ne ahjumma, ada apa?"

"…"

"Danbi?"

"…"

"Ah baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang, maaf merepotkan"

Eunhyuk berbalik ke arah Donghae "Maaf Hae, aku harus segera pergi. Ada urusan mendadak" pamit Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Danbi? Danbi anaknya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk "iyah dia anak Sungmin hyung. Aku duluan yah. Gawat kalau nanti dia ngambek" ucap Eunhyuk

"Tapi Hyukkie…aku.." perkataan Donghae terpotong karena Eunhyuk sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

'aisshh' gerutu DongHae, kesal karena pertemuannya dengan Eunhyuk harus berakhir..poor DongHae

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk oppa/hyung" koor ketiga anak kecil itu sambil memeluk Eunhyuk setelah melihat Eunhyuk masuk. Eunhyuk mensejajarkan tinggi nya dengan ketiga bocah kecil tersebut sambil mengelus kepala mereka, sayang.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya lembut. Bukannya menjawab, ketiga bocah tersebut malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Mereka tadi menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama mu, Eunhyuk ah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" jawab Nari sang penjaga Kids Land, tempat ketiga bocah itu dititipkan.

"Hyung harus janji pada kami hyung tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, hyung harus tetap bersama kami" Changmin berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan Nari saling memandang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Changmin "Tentu saja, hyung janji". Jawab Eunhyuk sambil melepas pelukannya. "Tapi, apakah hyung juga tidak boleh pergi ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Eunhyuk, membuahkan senyuman dibibir ketiga bocah itu.

.

.

.

Lonceng kecil di pintu masuk Miracle Kafe berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan masuk, dan Sungmin yang berada di meja kasir tersenyum melihat siapa yang masuk ke kafe keluarganya itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk dan Danbi

"Ne hyung, tapi aku ada latihan dance hari ini" jawab Eunhyuk

"Ahh, kau harusnya menelpon ku dulu Hyukkie, biar aku yang menjemput Danbi" Sungmin berkata sambil memeluk anaknya

"Tadi nya mau begitu, hyung. Tapi Nari ahjumma menelpon ku dan mengatakan Danbi ingin dijemput oleh ku" jelas Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. "Danbi ah, oppa latihan dance dulu, ne?" ucapnya kemudian pada bocah kecil yang sudah dianggap adik nya itu. Danbi menundukkan kepala nya dan mengangguk lemah. Eunhyuk tersenyum "Tenang saja, nanti oppa akan membawakan mu oleh-oleh strawberry cake, Danbi suka kan?".

Bola mata Danbi langsung berubah cerah setelah mendengar hadiah yang akan dibawakan oppanya dan mengangguk semangat "eung, Danbi sangaaaaat suka" ucapnya semangat

Eunhyuk pun mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Sungmin. Tak lama setelah Eunhyuk pergi, Danbi bertanya pada eomma nya

"Eomma, paman ikan tidak akan mengambil Hyukkie oppa, kan?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Huaaah terimakasih ternyata ada juga yang mau membaca fict abal ini *elap aer mata pake tissue

Yup yang dimaksud 'dia' di chap sebelumnya itu emang Hyukkie :D

dan Kyumin Couple disini sama-sama namja

ehehehehe *nyengir lebar ala hyukkie

yosh terimakasih banyak buat:

**kyukyu/myfishychovy/sweetyhaehyuk/Arit291/anchofishy/myhyukkiesmile/Aiyu Kie/Sora Hwang/Lee Eun Jae/nvyptr/Ellizabeth Kim/RianaTrieEdge/HyukBunnyMing/aoora/RiantiPolarise Siwon Punya-Abs/DANHOBAKMING1/Lee Eun **

di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaaak ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Main cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Danbi (fictional cast)

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/ Typos berterbangan/alur amat lambat dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

-Taman-

Donghae POV

"Aish.. bocah itu sudah mengganggu momenku dengan Hyukkie" racau Donghae kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya. Yah sekarang Donghae sedang berada di sebuah taman setelah kejadian Eunhyuk meninggalkannya disekolah tadi. Dia berniat untuk mengembalikan mood nya yang hancur karena gagal melakukan haehyuk momen. Tapi bukannya membaik, justru dia malah tambah frustasi karena teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi saat dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak ingin dekat dengan Donghae? Pewaris keluarga lee yang memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah ruah, memiliki wajah tampan, tubuh berotot dan ahh aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi lebih lanjut. Kalian pasti sudah mengerti :D

Setelah beberapa kali menghela nafas panjang dan merapikan rambutnya, Donghae pun meninggalkan taman itu. Mungkin berkeliling sejenak adalah ide yang bagus, fikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam berkeliling, tenggorokan Donghae rasanya kering, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan dahaganya. Setelah tengok sana sini, dia menemukan sebuah kafe. Kafe itu berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu kecil ataupun terlalu besar. Kafe itu terlihat sangat nyaman dengan pepohonan yang mengiasi kafe itu. Ah jangan lupa juga pepohonan kecil yang ditanam dibawah jendela kafe dan di kaca jendela terdapat gambar seorang pangeran dan disebelahnya terdapat gambar seorang putri. Di dekat pohon sakura terdapat tulisan Miracle Cafe. 'tempat yang menarik' pikir Donghae. Akhirnya diapun memutuskan untuk singgah di kafe tersebut.

Lonceng kecil dipintu masuk Miracle Kafe kembali berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan masuk.

"Sela.. Donghae?" Ucap Sungmin saat melihat ternyata yang memasuki kafe adalah Donghae.

"Oh, Sungmin hyung? Kau bekerja disini?"

"Ya, karena ini adalah Kafe keluargaku dan Kyuhyun"

"Huah, kalian memang hebat" puji Donghae yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Sungmin

"Duduklah, kau mau pesan apa?" Ucap Sungmin, sambil membawa daftar menu. Donghae memilih meja yang ada didekat jendela, dan memilih apa yang akan dipesannya.

"oemma~.. lihat! Danbi menggambar appa dan eomma" tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis kecil sambil berlari ke arah Sungmin dan Donghae. Yup kau benar, itu adalah suara Danbi. Langkah kecil Danbi terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang sedang mengobrol dengan eommanya. Matanya membulat, kaget dan kertas yang dipegangnya pun jatuh begitu saja.

-Donghae POV-

"oemma~.. lihat! Danbi menggambar appa dan eomma" tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis kecil 'pasti bocah itu' batinku.

Dan dugaanku benar ternyata, gadis itu berlari menghampiriku dan Sungmin hyung sambil membawa sehelai kertas –gambar appa dan eommanya-. Langkah nya terhenti, pandangan kami bertemu. Aku memutuskan untung memasang senyum terbaikku, yang biasanya bisa meluluhkan siapapun, **termasuk anak kecil. **Kertas yang ada di genggamannya tangan mungilnya terjatuh.

'Uh oh!_ Let's countdown, everybody_!' batinku dan mulai menghitung dalam hati.

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahjussi jahat datang lagiiii" teriaknya sambil menangis.

Sigh~ aku menghela nafas '_I know it_, sudah kuduga pasti jadi begini'

Sungmin hyung langsung menghampiri bocah kecil itu dan membawanya ke pangkuannya –berusaha untuk menenangkan putri kecilnya-.

"Donghae ah, biar aku panggilkan pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan mu, ne" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ku dan pergi ke arah dapur.

"Aa..ah ne hyung" jawab ku terbata

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Ini pesanan mu, Donghae ah" ucap Sungmin saat menyerahkan iced vanilla latte dan fruit vanilla waffle pesanan Donghae.

"Gomawo hyung" Ucapnya sembari menyeruput iced vanilla latte miliknya. "Hyung, apa anakmu selalu begitu saat bertemu orang asing?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya.

Terdengar Sungmin menghela nafasnya "Mian Hae ah, aku juga aneh kenapa dia seperti itu. Padahal biasanya dia mudah akrab dengan orang lain" jawaban Sungmin membuat kening Donghae mengkerut.

'Berarti dia hanya bersikap seperti itu padaku? _What the?_'

Donghae mendengus pelan "Dia bahkan memanggilku ahjussi, anakmu itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan appanya. Dia terlalu sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya"

Sungmin terkikik mendengar penuturan –kesal- Donghae mengenai Danbi "Kurasa juga begitu. Hmm.. apa kau sudah bertemu Hyukkie?"

Raut wajah Donghae berubah cerah mendengar nama yang Sungmin sebutkan "Ne, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia sama kagetnya dengan mu, hyung" jawabnya sambil tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi Eunhyuk tadi. 'walaupun bocah kecil itu merusak momenku dengan Hyukkie' lanjut hae dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, apa kau.. masih menyukainya?" tanya Sungmin yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kamar Donghae-

Donghae POV

Haaah~..aku menghela nafasku dan duduk di single sofa yang ada di kamarku sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahuku. Yah aku rasa mendinginkan kepala dengan mencuci rambut bukan ide yang buruk, kan?

_Tok..tokk..tokk.._

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarku "Masuk" ucapku singkat.

"Tuan muda, ini data yang anda minta" ucap Tuan Kang menghampiriku, membungkuk dan menyerahkan sebuah map padaku.

"Aku sedang malas membaca, Tuan Kang. Bisa kau bacakan saja?" ucapku sambil bersender di sofa yang ku tempati.

"Baiklah" ucapnya sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba turun screen proyektor dari langit-langit kamarku, lampu kamarku dimatikan dan tampak lah tulisan yang bersumber dari proyektor yang juga terpasang agak jauh tapi menghadap ke screen proyektor itu dilangit-langit kamarku.

Jangan memasang ekspresi aneh seperti itu, bukankah sudah dijelaskan oleh author kurang pengalaman itu bahwa aku berasal dari keluarga yang **sangat **berkecukupan? Sudahlah jangan membahas kekayaan keluarga ku lebih baik aku mendengarkan 'penyajian data' dari Tuan Kang.

Di screen proyektor itu tertulis

**Cho Danbi's profile**

Nama: Cho Danbi

Panggilan : Danbi

Orang tua: Cho Kyuhyun + Cho Sungmin

Usia 4 tahun, sangat menyukai strawberry, boneka teddy bear, kelinci, lumba-lumba dan psp. Sangat membenci paprika.

Tiap hari dititipkan di Kids Land, taman kanak-kanak yang juga dilengkapi dengan fasilitas tempat penitipan anak yang dikelola oleh pasangan Shin Donghee dan Nari

Orang terdekatnya adalah Lee Eunhyuk, teman dekat kedua orangtuanya.

Teman dekat: Sim Changmin, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Usia 5 tahun sangat suka bermain games, sangat suka menjahili orang lain dan Henry Lau, keturunan Canada-China tapi tinggal di Korea. Usia 4 tahun. Sangat menyukai biola.

Aku memperhatikan dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang disampaikan tuan Kang kemudian muncullah foto-foto Danbi dengan teman-temannya yang disebutkan oleh tuan Kang tadi. Aigoo dari foto-foto itu dia tampak seperti anak yang polos dan lucu. Sigh~ aku kembali menghela nafas saat kejadian tadi pagi dan di kafe Sungmin hyung terlintas di kepalaku. Anak itu, dari luar memang tampak sangat mirip dengan Sungmin hyung tapi jika kau lihat lebih dalam, rasanya sifatnya itu sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun hyung.

"Benar-benar perpaduan yang pas" ucapku tanpa sadar

"Ne? Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu, tuan muda?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan" ucapku sambil mengacak rambutku. Tuan Kang telah menyelesaikan penyajian datanya. Tapi lampu kamar belum dinyalakan kembali. Di screen proyektor kau bisa lihat foto Danbi yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil membentuk huruf v dengan jari mungilnya.

Kau boleh menganggap ku gila, karena seorang bocah kecil aku bahkan sampai mencaritahu segala tentangnya. Oke aku ralat sampai menyuruh pelayanku untuk mencaritahu segala tentangnya. Ini gila, benar-benar gila.

"Aish.. kenapa sainganku harus anak kecil? Bukan kah di drama-drama yang terkenal itu biasanya saingan dari tokoh utama itu adalah **orang dewasa** lainnya? Aish.."

"Emm..maaf tuan, tapi saya rasa saingan anda dalam mendapatkan tuan muda Lee Eunhyuk bukan nona Danbi saja" ucap tuan Kang

Eh apa? Apa maksudnya sainganku bukan bocah kecil itu saja?

"Maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba dilayar proyektor muncul beberapa atau mungkin belasan atau puluhan foto namja dan yeoja. 'Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa mereka?' ucapku dalam hati melihat wajah orang-orang yang asing bagiku.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang pernah menyatakan cintanya atau diam-diam memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepada tuan muda Lee Eunhyuk"

"APA?" kau bertanya apa aku kaget? Tentu saja, apa-apaan mereka itu? Apa mereka tidak tahu Eunhyuk itu hanya MILIKKU?

"Tepatnya ada 486 orang tuan, 156 yeoja dan 330 namja "

'Ya Tuhan, Eunhyuk ah sepertinya aku terlalu lama meninggalkan mu' ucapku dalam hati, tapi..

"Tunggu dulu apa dari 486 orang itu, ada..yang..benar-benar menjadi..namja/yeoja chingu nya?" ucap ku lambat, sesungguhnya aku tidak mau mendengar kata iya sebagai jawabannya. Tuan Kang hanya tersenyum tipis 'gulp' aku susah payah menelan ludah ku,

"Saya tidak tahu, tuan"

'Eh?'

"Saya sudah berusaha mencari informasinya, tapi tidak juga saya dapatkan. Maafkan saya" ucap tuan Kang sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah meminta maaf. Tapi dari semua orang itu, menurutmu siapa yang menjadi saingan terberatku?"

Tuan Kang tampak berfikir sambil menatap foto-foto yang ada di screen proyektor itu "Mungkin Choi Shiwon, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho, Kwon Boa, Hyoyeon, IU, Kangin, ..."

"Tuan Kang! Kau ini sedang mengabsen atau apa?" potongku kesal

"Maaf tuan, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang tak pernah lelah untuk mengejar tuan muda Eunhyuk. Tapi.." eh? Kenapa dia menggantungkan ucapannya?

"Tapi?" ulangku karena penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Tuan Kang

"Kurasa yang terberat tetap nona Danbi karena yang hampir 24 jam bersama tuan muda Eunhyuk adalah nona Danbi"

Aish..lagi-lagi bocah evil itu yang disebut. Aku mengacak rambutku –lagi-. Baru bertemu sehari saja dia sudah membuatku sefrustasi ini. Apalagi nanti?

"Tapi tuan, bukankah anda menyukai anak kecil? Dan setahu saya anda sangat mudah akrab dengan anak kecil?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa akrab dengannya jika baru melihat muka ku saja dia sudah menangis sambil menjerit eomaaa ada ahjussi jahat!" ucap ku sambil menirukan ekspresi Danbi

"Apa wajahku ini terlalu tampan hingga baru melihatku saja dia sudah menangis seperti itu?"

Kulihat tuan Kang terkikik pelan dan kutatap dengan deathglare milikku yang tak kalah dari milik Kyuhyun hyung

"Ehem, tuan mungkin hanya belum mencobanya saja. Saya yakin tuan pasti bisa, lagi pula jangan buat tuan muda Eunhyuk menunggu terlalu lama" ucapnya dengan semyuman tulus

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Kang sudah keluar dari kamarku sejak 30 menit yang lalu. 'jangan buat tuan muda Eunhyuk menunggu terlalu lama' kata-kata tuan Kang itu terus saja berputar diotakku. Baiklah sudah kuputuskan untuk berjuang mendapatkan kembali EunhyukKU!

"Lee Donghae, kau pasti bisa! SEMANGAT!" ucapku untuk memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri. Kemudian aku mengambil sehelai kertas dan mulai menulis

**-WAY TO GET MY HYUKKIE-**

Mission 1 : Lakukan pendekatan pada bocah evil itu, supaya tidak menangis ketika melihat wajah ku yang tampan ini :D

Mission 2 : Lakukan pendekatan –lagi- pada HyukkieKU dan buat dia jauh dari bocah evil itu

Mission 3 : Jauhkan Hyukkie dari lalat penganggu lainnya XD

Mission 3 : Menyatakan cintaku yang amat sangat dalam kepada HyukkieKU 3 3 3

Yosh kurasa ini cukup. Lebih baik ku tempelkan saja di dinding supaya aku ingat.

"Cho Danbi, lihat saja aku tidak akan kalah dari mu!" ucapku dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Cho Family-

Author POV

Sungmin tampak sibuk menghangatkan makan malam untuk sang Suami di dapur. Kau tanya dimana tokoh utamanya? Ayo kuajak kau kelantai dua rumah yang wakaupun terlihat minimalis, juga terkesan mewah ini, yah kita ke kamar namja yang telah membuat Donghae memikirkan ide gila untuk mendapatkannya. Yup, kau benar kita sekarang sudah berada di kamar Eunhyuk. Oh lihatlah ditempat tidur king size miliknya tertidur dua orang yang kadar imutnya sama, mereka adalah Lee Eunhyuk sang pemilik kamar, dan Cho Danbi yang sejak tadi pagi kadar ke-posesivannya terhadap Eunhyuk semakin bertambah. Ah mereka tampak seperti malaikat, mereka tidur dengan pulas sepertinya. Dari pada mengganggu dua malaikat kita lebih baik kita kembali ke lantai satu karena nampaknya sang kepala keluarga baru pulang dari kantornya.

"Aku pulang" ucap Kyuhyun. Eh tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab? Kemana orang-orang?

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke arah dapur dan ternyata tebakannya benar sang istri terlalu serius memasak sampai tidak mendengar panggilannya.

_Greepp _Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belaKang "Yeobo ya, aku pulang" ucapnya tepat ditelinga kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya, tapi setelah mendengar suara orang itu bibirnya tersenyum. "Kau mengagetkanku, Kyu" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin dan mencium pipi Sungmin "Habis kau tidak menjawab tadi saat kau panggil. Apa masakan itu lebih menarik dari pada aku?" ucapnya dengan nada merajuk.

Sungmin terkikik, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Aku kan sedang menghangatkan makanan untuk mu, chagiya" ucapnya kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat "Selamat datang" lanjutnya dan berbalik meneruskan pekerjaannya –menghangatkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun-.

"Kemana Danbi dan Hyukkie?" tanya Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin dari belaKang.

"Mereka tidur dikamar Eunhyuk"

"Oh" hanya itu tanggapan Kyuhyun. Dia sekarang sedang sibuk menciumi pipi dan leher Sungmin -_-

"KKyuu, aaku sedang memasaak" ucap Sungmin menyadari ada sinyal bahaya yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalah dan menghentikan aksi nya, bisa gawat kalau Sungminnya ngambek. Lebih baik dia mandi saja sambil menunggu makannanya beres.

Singkat cerita, Sungmin sudah beres memanaskan kembali makanan untuk Kyuhyun dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di meja makan, dengan tuan Cho yang sedang menyantap makanan buatan istrinya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ah iya Kyu, hari ini Danbi aneh sekali"

"Aneh?"

"Iya, kau ingat kejadian tadi pagi saat kita bertemu Donghae?" tanya Sungmin yang tanggapi anggukan kepala Kyuhyun. "Dia langsung menangis. Dan tadi Donghae datang ke kafe dan Danbi juga menangis saat dia melihat Donghae. Dia juga bertanya padaku paman ikan tidak akan mengambil Hyukkie oppa kan, eomma?" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tertegun. 'Ada apa dengan anakku?' Fikirnya. Kemudian senyum err terlihat lebih seperti seringaian muncul diwajahnya. "Kurasa aku tahu alasannya" ucapnya masih dengan seriangaian yang tetap menghias wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau bicara lah dengannya. Dia lebih mendengarkan omonganmu, kan?"

"Baiklah, besok akan kucoba. Tapi dengan satu syarat" ucapnya

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kurasa kau tahu apa syaratnya" ucap Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin dan kemudian mengangkat Sungmin –bridal style- ke kamar mereka sambil mencium –panas- bibir Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Nampaknya alurnya terlalu lambat yah?

Sigh~

Chap depan mulai persaingan antara Danbi dengan paman ikan *plak* Donghae maksudnya.

Kekekeke

Bales review dulu yah

**Kyuqiemin:** ah iyah, makasih buat koreksinya chingu. Ini udah update. Moga suka, makasih reviewnya :DD

**Aiyu Kie :** apa ini bisa disebut update kilat, chingu? XDD. makasih reviewnya :DD

**Guest:** ini udah lanjut XD, makasih reviewnya :DD

**love haehyuk :** kayaknya emang gitu chingu XDD.

**Amchofishy:** danbi pasti siap ganggu hae XDD

**dinie teukie :** ini udah lanjut chingu. Semoga emang susah yah XD *ditabok hae.

**Guest:** iyah gapapa chingu, ini udah lanjut.

**Myfishychovy:** satu lagi saingan hae yang belum kesebut chingu, yaitu aku *plak.

**Lee Eun In:** ini udah lanjut chingu

**Nvyptr:** miaaan disini belom ada haehyuk momentnya, malah kyumin moment, ckckckck.

**kamiyama kaoru :** mungkin suka, mungkin juga cuma brother complex *plak  
adegan mesum? Nampaknya gak nyampe rated M deh chingu. Akukan innocent *plakplakplak

Yosh, special thanks buat:

**Kyuqiemin/ Aiyu Kie/ KimSunRi/ Sora Hwang/ Guest/ Arit291 / love haehyuk/ amchofishy / SSungMine / dinie teukie/ HyukBunnyMing / Guest / myfishychovy/ DANHOBAKMING1/ Lee Eun In/ nvyptr / kamiyama kaoru/Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy**

Pokok nya makasih buat yang udah review, follow dan ngefave fict abal nan gaje ini *nyadar diri

Dichap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaaaaak XDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Main cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Danbi (fictional cast)

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/Typos berterbangan/alur amat lambat dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

Normal POV

Sang surya kembali dari persembunyiannya, cahayanya mengintip dari balik awan. Burung-burung berkicau, menyapa kembalinya sang surya dari tidur lelapnya. Begitu pula namja yang sedang bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya. Ketika cahaya sang surya menyapanya melalui celah-celah jendela kamar nya, seakan menjawab panggilan sang surya, dia pun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, dan bersiap untuk memulai hari barunya. Hari pertama dia menyatakan 'perang' dengan gadis cilik kita, Cho Danbi. *me: ngakak baca antara awal kalimat n akhir kalimat*

"Cho Danbi, kita mulai persaingan kita" ucapnya sembari tersenyum sinis kemudian melangkah pasti menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

-SM Highschool, Donghae's class-

"Pada tanggal 25 Juni 1950, pasukan Korea Utara menyerbu Korea Selatan dari banyak front di sepanjang paralel ke-38. Rezim Kim Il-sung didukung penuh oleh Cina dan Uni Soviet. Pasukan Korea Utara menduduki Seoul pada hari ketiga perang dan perlahan melancarkan serangan ke arah selatan. Dua hari kemudian, pasukan AS mendarat dan membantu Korea Selatan. Setelah itu, 16 negara mengirimkan tentaranya sebagai pasukan PBB ikut berperang di pihak Korea Selatan. Pasukan Korea Selatan terus mundur ke selatan semenanjung sampai September 1950." Terang Kim Seonsaeng, Guru Sejarah yang terkenal _killer_ se-SM Highschool.

Tapi sepertinya gelar yang dimiliki Kim Seongsaeng tidak berpengaruh kepada dua orang –teman sebangku- yang duduk di jajaran paling belakang itu. Salah satu dari mereka, adalah pemuda tampan yang sangat kita kenal. Yup, kalian benar, dia adalah orang yang mencetuskan 'perang' tadi pagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Sepertinya dia sedang sangat serius. Salah besar jika kalian menebak dia sedang serius memperhatikan sejarah perang antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara yang sedang disampaikan oleh Kim Seongsaeng itu. Namja yang mendapat panggilan _Fishy_ ini sedang membaca sebuah buku yang bisa dipastikan bukan buku sejarah.

Sementara disampingnya, teman sebangkunya yang bernama Kim Kibum juga tengah asyik memandang keluar jendela. Bosan dengan melihat pemandangan diluar sana, dia pun melirik teman sebangkunya 'serius sekali' fikirnya.

"Donghae ah..donghae ahh" bisiknya sambil menyikut teman sebangkunya itu.

"hemm" jawab Donghae singkat padat dan tak jelas

Kibum mendecak, kesal karena tidak ditanggapi "Yah..sebenarnya kau membaca apa, sih? Serius sekali" ucapnya kemudian membalik buku Donghae untuk melihat judul buku itu. '1001 cara menaklukan anak' kening Kibum mengernyit.

"Aish, kau itu mengganggu saja" ucap donghae kesal, kemudian kembali membalik bukunya, meneruskan acara membacanya yang sempat terganggu.

"Kenapa kau membaca buku seperti itu? Ah jangan bilang kalau kau sudah punya anak?" tebak Kibum asal yang membuahkan jitakan dikepalanya.

"Aku masih suci" ucap Donghae singkat –lagi-

"Kalau begitu, apaa kauu..pedo?" ucap Kibum horor

"Yak!" Donghae hendak memukul Kibum –lagi- tapi tiba-tiba kapur tulis melayang dan mengenai kepala Donghae juga Kibum. "Yak! Siapa dari kalian yang.." kata-kata Donghae terputus melihat sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Kim Seongsaeng. Melihat aura api berkilat-kilat dari guru _killer _itu, Kibum dan Donghae hanya bisa nyengir kuda *?*

"KIM KIBUM, LEE DONGHAE, KALIAN DIHUKUM BERDIRI DILUAR SAMPAI PELAJARANKU SELESAI!" ucap Kim Seongsaeng singkat, padat dan jelas pada kedua muridnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae POV

Aish, gara-gara bocah evil itu sekarang aku dihukum diluar kelas, dan bukan itu saja setelah istirahat nanti aku dan Kibum harus menghadap guru yang katanya _killer _itu. Apa? Kalian heran aku menyalahkan bocah evil itu? Tentu saja dia yang harus disalahkan atas hal ini. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak mungkin membaca buku itu, dan jika aku tidak membaca buku itu tidak mungkin Kibum menyangka aku seorang pedofilia kan? Dan jika Kibum tidak menyangka aku pedo, aku tidak mungkin berteriak dan dihukumkan? Jadi yang harus disalahkan memang bocah itu. *me: -_- yang anak kecil sapa sih?*

Aku melirik Kibum, yang ada di sebelahku, sama denganku, sekarang dia sedang memegang kuping kanan dengan tangan kiri sambil menekuk kaki kirinya, pose indah yang Kim Seongsaeng perintahkan pada kami atas keributan yang kami buat tadi dikelas. Eh tapi apa yang dia lihat?

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Kibum, ke lapang olah raga. Eh? Itu, Hyukkie kan? Huaaa dia terlihat imut menggunakan baju olah raga dan ikat kepala yang dimataku seperti bando yang dilingkarkan di kepalanya itu. Ah aku ingat, kemarin tuan Kang mengatakan bahwa Kibum ternyata menyukai Eunhyuk juga. 'Apa sekarang dia sedang memperhatikan Hyukkie?' tanyaku dalam hati,

"Kibum ah, apa kau..menyukai Eunhyuk?"

"Ne?" tanyanya balik

"Aish, aku tanya apa kau menyukai Eunhyuk? "

"Aaa..aaah. iya aku menyukainya. Bahkan pernah memintanya menjadi namja chinguku" jawabnya tenang. Sementara aku membulatkan mataku, kaget walaupun aku sudah tahu tentang hal ini kemarin. Ternyata penyelidikan Tuan Kang memang benar-benar akurat.

"Tapi dia menolakku" ucapnya, hening sesaat. Sementara dalam hati aku tengah bersorak ria. Ku dengar Kibum menghela nafasnya "Tapi, itu kulakukan hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seseorang" lanjutnya lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah Kibum –lagi-. Kenapa dia melihat ke arah lain? Aku tersenyum, ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas dikepalaku.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyukai si-ketua Osis itu?" Kibum otomatis melihat kearahku, tebakan ku benar ternyata. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menatap Shiwon si-ketua Osis yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya dilapangan sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kids Land-

Normal POV

"Lihat ini!" ucap gadis kecil –saingan Donghae- pada kedua temannya

"Ini siapa?" ucap bocah kecil imut berpipi tembem

"iiish mochi.. Ini foto yang kemarin aku ceritakaaaan" ucap Danbi sambil mencubit pipi tembem Henry

"Eh lihat, ada tulisannya" Changmin akhirnya membuka suaranya sambil menunjuk foto yang disodorkan Danbi

"Apa tulisannya?" tanya Danbi dan Henry semangat

"Dd..Dong..hae, Donghae dan Eun..Eun..hyuk..Eunhyuk. donghae dan Eunhyuk!" ucap Changmin bangga setelah berhasil membaca tulisan itu.

"Changmin pintar!" puji Henry

Mendengar pujian Henry, Changmin semakin merasa hebat "Aku memang pintar, kalian harus memanggil ku oppa atau hyung"

"Wae?" Tanya Danbi polos

"Karena umur ku lebih banyak, dan aku lebih pintar!"

"GAK MAU :P" ucap Danbi dan Henry berbarengan

"Aish, dasar anak kecil" ucap Changmin kesal

"Kau juga masih kecil :P" Ucap Danbi sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"Sudah jangan bertengkar" ucap Henry berusaha menengahi duo evil yang sedang bertengkar "Danbi ah, Donghae itu siapa?" tanyanya kemudian

"Itu ahjussi jahat yang mau mengambil hyukkie oppa"

"Jadi namanya Donghae..." perkataan Changmin terputus ketika terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga mereka.

"Annyeong yorobun, berjumpa lagi dengan ahjussi dongri dong dong.."

"SHINDONG" Ucap semua anak yang ada disana serempak sambil menunnjuk Shindong Ahjussi dengan kedua jari telunjuk mungil mereka. Shindong adalah guru, sekaligus pengasuh mereka selain istrinya, Nari.

.

.

.

.

.

-Library, SM Highschool-

Seorang namja manis sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan SM Higschool sambil membawa buku tebal titipan gurunya untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Sesudah menyerahkan kembali buku yang tadi dibawanya pada penjaga perpustakaan. Namja manis dengan gummy smile yang menawan ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke perpustakaan. Mata indahnya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang tampak sedang serius membaca, dia tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smilenya dan berjalan menuju sosok itu.

"Hae?" ucapnya pada si sosok yang sedang serius membaca buku entah apa itu. Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, otomatis diapun mendongakkan kepalanya pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hyukkie" Ucapnya riang mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

Senyum Eunhyuk semakin melebar melihat reaksi Donghae "Kau serius sekali. Buku apa yang kau baca?"

"Eh?eeeh bukan apa-apa" ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Buku yang sama dengan yang tadi Kibum lihat "Kau sendiri kenapa ke perpustakaan?" jawab Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu melihat Donghae menyembunyikan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Uh oh Donghae meneguk ludahnya saat melihat pemandangan 'indah' dihadapannya.

"Aku disuruh mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam Park Seongsaeng" Ucap Eunhyuk yang mampu menyadarkan Donghae dari 'Fantasinya'

"Aish, kau ini. Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu pada orang lain, ne?" Ucap Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Eunhyuk gemas.

"Ish, kau membuat rambutku berantakaaaan~.." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit merengek.

_Glekk_ .. lagi-lagi Donghae menelan ludahnya

"Huwaaaaaa kau manis sekali, Hyukkie" ucapnya heboh sambil memeluk Eunhyuk –erat-

"Hae..lepas..sesaaaak" ucap Eunhyuk terbata karena pelukan Donghae yang tiba-tiba dan –sangat- erat

"Ah mian" Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Emm..ngomong-ngomong kemarin kau kemana? Tiba-tiba saja meninggalkanku. Padahalkan kita baru bertemu lagi" ucap Donghae dengan ekspresi –pura-pura- sedih.

"Eh? Kemarin aku menjemput Danbi di Kids Land. Penjaganya bilang kalau Danbi dan dua temannya menangis sambil memanggil-manggil namaku" jelas Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

"Memangnya kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Donghae penasaran 'padahalkan tidak bertemu denganku' lanjutnya dalam hati

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

"Oh, kau ternyata disini, Eunhyuk ah? Junsu mencari-cari mu" ucap seseorang, mengintrupsi Haehyuk momen

"Ah ne, gomawo. Yesung hyung" ucap Eunhyuk pada yesung

"Donghae ah, aku duluan" pamit Eunhyuk pada Donghae, sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan

'Aish..lagi-lagi momenku bersama Hyukkie terganggu. Tapi, siapa Junsu?' tanya Donghae, entah pada siapa

.

.

.

.

.

-Kids Land-

Sebuah mobil mewah, Bentley Continental GT terparkir apik ditempat parkir Kids Land. Seorang pria baruh baya tampan pun keluar dari mobil rancangan Volkswagen Phaeton yang mampu memberikan akselerasi 0 hingga 100 kilometer per jam dalam 4,8 detik itu. Namja tampan yang berstatus suami dari Cho Sungmin ini melangkah pasti menuju pintu masuk Kids Land.

"Oh, Kyuhyun ah. Kau datang?" Sambut seorang wanita paruh baya pada namja tampan, ayah dari Danbi itu

"Ne, noona. Aku ingin mengajak Danbi makan diluar, bolehkah?" tanyanya pada Nari, penjaga sekaligus pemilik dari Kids Land

"Tentu, masuk lah. Dia dan anak-anak lain ada di taman dengan Shindong oppa"

Kyuhyun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Nari. Senyum secara otomatis tersungging dibibirnya melihat buah hatinya sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, berusaha mengeluarkan pasir dari sepatunya. "Pasir nakal!" ucapnya kesal.

"Appaaaaaaa" ucap Danbi riang melihat appa nya datang ke Kids Land, kaki mungilnya pun segera berlari kearah sang appa.

Kyuhyun menjongkokkan dirinya dan merentangkan tangannya, hendak memeluk putri kecilnya yang memang selalu kelewat semangat itu.

"Merindukan appa, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun saat buah hatinya itu memeluk lehernya erat yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran lebar dari putri kecilnya itu.

"Appa tidak kerja?" tanya Danbi pada appanya setelah melepaskan pelukkannya

Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi pura-pura sedihnya "Hari ini eomma tidak membuatkan appa bekal, dan sekarang appa kelaparan" ucapnya

"Eh? Kalau begitu appa makan bekal Danbi aja" jawab Danbi polos, mendengarnya Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Danbi.

"Ish, tangan appa juga nakal" ucap Danbi karena rambutnya diacak sang appa

"Mau makan diluar dengan appa?"

"Eung" Danbi menganggukkan kepalanya semangat

.

.

.

.

.

At a Restaurant

"Danbi ah, pelan-pelan makannya, sayang" ucap Kyuhyun melihat Danbi yang kelewat semangat menyantap spaghetti nya. Sementara si gadis kecil hanya memasang cengiran lucu.

"Danbi ah. Eomma bilang kemarin di kafe Danbi menangis? Wae?"

"Karena ada ahjussi jahat, appa" jawabnya masih sibuk dengan spagettinya yang sudah berceceran kemana-mana

"Ahjussi jahat? Nugu?"

"Itu yang appa bilang ada di foto bersama hyukkie oppa"

"Kenapa disebut ahjussi jahat? Apa dia jahat ke Danbi?"

"Eung, dia mau membawa Hyukkie oppa pergi dari Danbi" Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban polos anaknya itu. 'Sudah kuduga' ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

-SM Highschool-

Bel pulang telah berdentang, semua murid bersorak riang. Nampak namja manis kita berjalan santai kearah gerbang. Sesampainya diluar gerbang sekolah, langkahnya terhenti karena ada sebuah mobil sport, Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 menghadang jalannya. Donghae, si pemilik mobil mobil sport legenda ini keluar dari mobil yang harganya sekitar US$ 430.000 itu dan menghampiri namja manis kita yang kelihatannya sangat kaget.

"Naik lah Hyukkie, biar ku antar kau pulang" Ucapnya sembari memberikan senyum maut andalannya

Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya –kaku-

"Hae, bisa kau antar aku ke Kids Land? Aku mau menjemput Danbi dulu" ucap Eunhyuk setelah Donghae menjalankan mobil mewahnya itu.

Donghae POV

"Hae, bisa kau antar aku ke Kids Land? Aku mau menjemput Danbi dulu" ucap Hyukkieku sesaat setelah aku menjalankan mobil ku

'Aish, kenapa harus bocah itu lagi? Padahal tadinya aku mau kencan dulu dengan hyukkie KU. Dan sekarang semua rencanaku untuk kencan dengan hyukkie hancur karena bocah tengik itu.'

"Baiklah" ucapku singkat, karena moodku yang rusak gara-gara bocah evil itu. 'Tenang..tenang Lee Donghae. Ini kesempatan bagus, setidaknya kau tidak usah repot-repot mencari markas bocah itu kan? Ini sangat menguntungkan' hiburku pada diri kusendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kids Land-

Disinilah aku sekarang, dimarkas musuhku. Aku tak mengira aku akan semudah ini menemukan sarang bocah evil itu. Sekarang Hyukkie sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan seorang ahjumma pemilik tempat ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berpipi tembem yang sedang bermain dikotak pasir, aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Annyeong, kau sedang apa?"

Anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Huaaa dia sangat lucuu. Pipinya tembem dan kulitnya sangat putih.

"Annyeong, ahjussi siapa?" ucapnya. Sigh 'lagi..lagii ahjussi..apa mukaku setua itu?' ucapku dalam hati. Tapi tunggu, kenapa sepertinya aku mengenal bocah ini?

"Ah, aku Donghae. Panggil saja aku Hae hyung, ne?" ucap ku ramah. Eh tapi kenapa anak ini hanya diam?

"Huweeeee..Danbiii..Danbii..Henry ketemu ahjussi jahaaaaaaat.." ucapnya berlari meninggalkan ku sambil menangis dan meneriakkan nama Danbi. Eh? Danbi? Henry? Itukan nama teman si bocah evil itu. Pantas saja aku merasa mengenali wajahnya.

"Aww.." Aku meringis ketika merasa seseorang menginjak kaki ku dengan keras

"Ahjussi jahat! Sana pergi! Jangan ganggu Henry lagi" ucap seorang bocah laku-laki yang telah menginjak kakiku sambil mengacung-acungkan pedang mainan kearahku. 'Apa-apaan bocah-bocah ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"ya..ya..ampun aku pergi..aku pergi" ucapku karena sekarang bocah itu sedang menusuk-nusukkan pedang mainannya ke badan ku.

.

.

.

.

.

-Rumah keluarga Cho, Kyumin bedroom-

Normal POV

"Kyu, apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Danbi tentang Donghae?" tanya Sungmin pada suaminya. Kini mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur. Sungmin menghadap ke Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun dalam posisi terlentang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Heemm" Gumam Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban

"Ish, Kyunnie menyebalkan" sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

_Cup.. _Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin kilat kemudian memeluk Sungminnya.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengannya, dan kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan anak kita" ucapnya sembari menyeringai ketika mengingat kembali obrolannya dengan buah hatinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Donghae's bedroom-

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 23.00, tapi namja tampan kita ini hanya berguling-guling berganti posisi dari satu posisi ke posisi lainnya. Nampaknya dia sedang gelisah. Lihat saja penampilannya. Rambut berantakan, wajah yang kusut, baju piyama yang sama dengan wajahnya, sama-sama kusut :P dan jangan lupa tempat tidur king size miliknya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Aish, ternyata bocah evil itu mempunyai pengawal. Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya hari ini. Tapi dia sudah berhasil membuat hariku menjadi kacaaaaaaau, aaaaargh" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

Dan dengan berat hati namja itu menulis di buku nya: **Mission 1, day 1, BIG FAIL!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**At a restaurant**

"Danbi ah, apa kau sayang hyukkie oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada anaknya yang masih disibukkan dengan mie yang berasal dari Itally itu

"Eung" jawabnya singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat aksi aegyo anaknya itu "Danbi ah, kau tahu? Hyukkie oppa sering sedih karena Donghae. Dulu Donghae dan dan Hyukkie oppa adalah teman baik. Sama seperti mu, Henry dan Changmin. Tapi tiba-tiba Donghae meninggalkan Hyukkie oppa sendirian dan itu yang membuat Hyukkie oppa sering bersedih" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tenang appa, Danbi, Henry dan Changmin akan melindungi Hyukkie oppa. Kalau ahjussi jahat itu datang lagi. Danbi akan memukulnya" ucapnya sembari meninjukkan tangan mungilnya ke udara. Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya itu.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC ^^~

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haloo~..adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan dari fict ini?

*reader: kagaaaak

*me: pundung ke pojokan

Ah iyah, special pertanyaan dari nurul.  aku juga jawab disini, ne.

Sebelumnya aku acungin dulu jempol buat kamu, chingu. Soalnya cuman kamu yang nanyain hal ini XDD.

Dan mungkin reader lain juga punya pertanyaan yang sama XDD.

Jadi gini reader sekalian, Sungmin-Kyuhyun-Eunhyuk dan paman ikan *plak* Donghae maksudnya, mereka itu emang temenan dari kecil. Tapi emang perbedaan usia mereka cukup jauh XD. Hyukkie ama Sungmin ajah bedanya 8 tahun XD.

Dicerita ini Eunhyukkie umurnya 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Begitu pula Donghae yang emang seumuran ama Hyukkie cuman beda kelas ajh. Kalo hyukkie ada di kelas 2-1. Paman ikan ada di kelas 2-3.

Nah karna hyukkie umurnya 17 tahun, reader pasti bisa nebak berapa umur Sungmin? Yup umur Sungmin 25 tahun, sedangkan Kyuhyun disini dibuat lebih tua dari Umin. Kyuhyun berumur 26 tahun. Nah, karena Danbi udah umur 4 tahun, berarti Umin udah punya Danbi sejak umurnya 21 tahun XD.

Dan disini karakter paman ikan aku buat seperti karakternya Tamaki senpai di anime Ouran Highschool Host club. Jadi karakternya itu kadang bisa keren dan cool, tapi suka heboh kalau lihat sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu, unik dan menarik XD

Yosh, sekarang waktunya bales review! Bagi readerdeul yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat PM, ne.

Dan ini balesan review bagi readerdeul yang gak login XD

**Myfishychovy: **ehehehehe semoga seru sampe akhir, chingu XD. Ini next chapnya dengan agak dipanjangin XD. Tapi mian, kayaknya Haehyuk momennya cuman dikit kkkk *ketawa evil bareng Danbi*. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Liaa: **ehehehehehhe *nyengir lebar* dapet dariiii...ngarang XD *ditabok*. Gomawo udah baca n review XD.

**Lee Eun Jae: **aaaa~ mian chingu karena keterbatasan otak dan ilham yang telat datang apdetannya gak cepet *pundung*

Iyah saingan abang ikan emang banyak. Tapi tetep, saingan yang paling berat adalah aku *plak* Danbi maksudnya. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**love haehyuk: **hhe nampaknya perangnya cuman antara Hae dan fikirannya, chingu XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Lee Eun In: **ahahaha iyah emang banyak, biar kerasa susahnya dapetin hyukkie kkk *evil laugh bareng Kyu*. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Anchofishy: **itu udah ada jawabannya diatas, chingu XD. Oh pastiii aku akan amat-sangat-dengan-senang-hati ngasih bang ikan ujian yang susaaaaaah XDDD *ditendang Hae*. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Aiyu Kie: ***me: garuk pala sambil nyengir garing* ehehehehe mian chingu, chap kemaren apdetnya cepet soalnya emang ceritanya udah siap, tinggal di publish. Sementara untuk chap tiga dan empat aku keburu mentok ga da ilham *curhat*.

Aku juga dukung Hyukkie *ikutan ga nyambung* Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Ellizabeth Kim: ***Danbi: Gak mau, Danbi harus ngelindungin hyukkie oppa dari paman ikan XD*

Uh aku dalam mode amat-sangat-siap untuk membuat ikan itu kesusahan chingu XD. *ditendang Hae –lagi-*.

Gomawo udah baca n review XDD

**Kyuqiemin: **ada gak yaaah *sok misterius#ditabok reader*

Kayaknya gada chingu aku kan masih innocent *plakplakplak* eheheheh..tapi liat nanti ajh deh *labil mode

Gomawo udah baca n review XD.

**Nvyptr: **iyah noh chingu, bang ikan dipanggil ahjussi kkk *ketawa evil*. Ini udah lanjut XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XD.

**Ryu: **ne chingu, perjuangan cinta kkk. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

Yosh, sekali lagi, aku ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat semua reader yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan bahkan mem-fave fict ini.

Gomawooooooooo *hugs reader satu-satu

Special thanks, to:

**anggisujuelf/ angelsIto / myhyukkiesmile / ressijewelll / Ryu / Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy / nvyptr/ gdtop / KyoKyorae / Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw/ kyuqiemin/ Ellizabeth Kim/ Aiyu Kie/ anchofishy/ SSungMine/ Lee Eun In/ love haehyuk/ Lee Eun Jae/ DANHOBAKMING1/ Arit291 / nurul. / Liaa/ myfishychovy/ cherrizka980826/ Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy**

Jangan lupa baca juga We, Got Married? Yah~ *ditendang gara-gara promosi

Akhir kata, dichap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~ XDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Main cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Danbi (fictional cast)

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/Typos berterbangan/alur amat lambat dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekarang sedang berada di dek crystal cruises, sebuah kapal pesiar yang terkenal dengan kemewahannya dan termasuk dalam 10 kapal pesiar termewah di dunia. Kedua sejoli itu kini sedang menikmati sore mereka dengan background laut biru dengan ombak kecil ditambah dengan suasana matahari terbenam yang semakin membuat romantis suasana sore itu. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kekasih hati. Sempurna sekali rasanya, suasana romantis, pemandangan yang indah dan Eunhyuk yang ada didalam pelukannya. 'Ahh hidupku sempurna' pikir Donghae. Seakan terbawa suasana, Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk, yang tadinya membelakanginya menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Wajah Eunhyuk bertambah manis seribu kali lipat dengan senyum yang tersungging dibibir cherrynya ditambah pipinya yang merona alami, sadar bahwa jarak dirinya dan Donghae amat-sangat-dekat. Puas memandangi wajah malaikat yang telah menawan hatinya, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk..

Perlahan..

Perlahan..

Perlahan..

Kini jarak mereka hanya sekitar dua sentimeter, Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Donghae ikut menutup matanya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mengecup bibir cherry milik Eunhyuknya itu.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. ada ahjussi jahaaaaaaaaaaaat~..

Mendengar teriakan itu, spontan Donghae membuka matanya. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan didepannya..

Tubuh Eunhyuk..tapi..wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah Danbi?

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Donghae terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat. Eh? Mimpi? Jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi?

'Aish.. bahkan didalam mimpipun bocah itu tetap mengganggu momenku bersama Hyukkie' ucap Donghae frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya.

Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang bertengger di kamarnya.

03.00 AM

Alis Donghae terangkat sebelah. "Baru jam 3? Bukannya aku baru tidur pas tengah malam? Ya sudah, lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja" ucapnya kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk kembali tertidur.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu semenjak namja yang memiliki senyum yang dapat menaklukan hati yeoja itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi sayang, sang dewi mimpi enggan untuk kembali membawanya dalam tidur lelap. Donghae sudah mengubah posisinya mulai dari miring ke kiri, miring ke kanan, kembali terlentang, telungkup, menutup wajah tampannya dengan bantal bahkan menghitung domba pun sudah dilakukannya. tapi rasa kantuk tidak kembali menderanya. Fikirannya kemudian menerawang ketika dia dan Eunhyukknya masih kecil. Bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, makan bersama, melewati hari-hari dengan dia dan Eunhyuk disisinya. Ahh rasanya ingin sekali kembali ke masa itu. Tapi sayang, saat umurnya menginjak 11 tahun, ayah Donghae dipercaya oleh untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan Lee Company di Jepang. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan namja pencinta ikan ini harus mengikuti ayah dan ibunya untuk tinggal di Jepang. Sebenarnya Donghae sempat menolak, tidak mau dipisahkan dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi apa daya? Donghae saat itu masih kecil jadilah dia tidak diizinkan untuk tetap tinggal di Mokpo, kampung halamannya dan harus ikut bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Di Jepang Donghae yang memang ditakdirkan berwajah tampan itu selalu menjadi idola disekolahnya. Tiap hari, lokernya selalu dipenuhi oleh surat dan bingkisan dari para penggemarnya. Sudah banyak sekali yeoja yang berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Senyum terkembang diwajah tampan Donghae mengingat hari-hari di selama dia sekolah di Jepang yang dipenuhi dengan usahanya untuk melarikan diri dari yeoja ataupun namja berstatuskan uke yang tanpa lelah terus berusaha mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Suatu hari, ayahnya bilang bahwa dia dipindah tugaskan untuk memegang perusahaan induk keluarga Lee yang ada di Seoul, karena kakeknya sudah terlalu tua dan memutuskan untuk pensiun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae senang karena bisa kembali ke Korea dan menemui Eunhyuk. Hatinya bertambah senang mendengar kabar bahwa Eunhyuk juga meneruskan sekolahnya di Seoul.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain untuknya. Ketika dia kembali ke Korea, apa yang dia dapat? Jangankan untuk melakukan momen yang tadi ada di dalam mimpinya, mendekati Eunhyuk saja sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan bocah kecil titisan Kyuhyun, Hyungnya yang terkenal evil dan Sungmin, hyungnya yang terkenal dengan aegyo nya yang bisa membuat evilkyu bertekuk lutut.

Sebenarnya, menurut Donghae, Danbi adalah anak yang manis, cantik, pintar dan lucu. Dari luar dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sungmin, teman kecilnya yang sudah ia dan Eunhyuk anggap seperti hyung kandung mereka. Donghae bergidik ngeri membayangkan kelakuan Danbi yang ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin dan amat mirip dengan evilkyu.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu semua benda yang bisa dilihatnya. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kertas, tulisan gilanya yang dia pajang didinding dekat meja belajarnya. Dia memandang kertas itu lekat.

**-WAY TO GET MY HYUKKIE-**

Mission 1 : Lakukan pendekatan pada bocah evil itu, supaya tidak menangis ketika melihat wajah ku yang tampan ini :D

Mission 2 : Lakukan pendekatan –lagi- pada HyukkieKU dan buat dia jauh dari bocah evil itu

Mission 3 : Jauhkan Hyukkie dari lalat penganggu lainnya XD

Mission 4 : Menyatakan cintaku yang amat sangat dalam kepada HyukkieKU

Itulah yang tertulis di kertas itu. Dia menghela nafasnya sudah empat hari dia berusaha melakukan semua misi –gilanya- itu. Tapi hasilnya? Nihil. Danbi gadis kecil yang dianggap musuh besarnya itu, masih menangis jika dia melihat Donghae. Sementara Eunhyuk? Belakangan ini dia sibuk dengan club dance yang diikutinya, karena kebetulan club dance yang terkenal seantero Seoul itu sedang mengikuti kompetensi dance tingkat nasional. Dan disinilah Donghae sekarang, sendiri dikamarnya yang luas dengan udara Seoul dini hari yang dingin. Kehidupannya terasa berbeda, amat-sangat-berbeda jika boleh kukatakan. Ketika di Jepang, ponselnya hampir tidak pernah berhenti berdering, banyak sekali pesan ucapan 'selamat tidur, donghae-kun' atau 'apa kau sudah tidur? Aku tidak bisa tidur karena kau selalu ada di fikiranku' atau ucapan lainnya.

Sebenaranya kepopularitasan Donghae tidak meredup di sekolah barunya di Seoul ini. Tapi sayang, namja yang belakangan memenuhi fikirannya itu sama populer dari pada dirinya. Eunhyuk juga memiliki banyak penggemar baik itu dikalangan yeoja ataupun namja yang kebanyakan berstatus seme.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang mentari kembali menyapa bumi dengan cahaya hangatnya yang kembali menghangatkan bumi dari udara dingin sang dewi malam. Burung-burung berkicau bergantian menyapa seluruh penghuni bumi yang kembali terbangun dari tidur lelap, buayan dewi mimpi.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda" ucap Tuan Kang ramah sembari membungkukkan badannya saat Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan megah keluarga Lee.

"Hey, ikan! Ada apa dengan muka mu? Kusut sekali. Dan apa itu lingkaran hitam dimatamu? Kau terlihat seperti zombie saja." Sidir Heechul, eomma dari namja yang disebut ikan itu.

"Chagi, dia kan anakmu. Jangan terlalu pedas pada anak mu sendiri" ucap Hangeng, suami Heechul sekaligus ayah Donghae

"Appa benar, eomma. Aku ini kan anak mu. Kenapa kau mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu pada anak kandung mu yang tampan ini" rajuk Donghae manja pada eommanya yang memang terkenal dengan ucapannya yang selalu tajam.

"Aku tidak memiliki anak yang sering merajuk seperti seorang uke!" ucap Heechul, masih dengan komentar pedasnya membuat Donghae semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku ini seme, eomma!" ucap Donghae, masih dengan nada merajuknya.

"Mana ada seme yang merajuk?" sindir Heechul yang membuat wajah tampan Donghae semakin ditekuk.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Emm Donghae appa dengar kau satu sekolah dengan Eunhyuk? Apa itu benar?" oh ternyata selama ini Donghae terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan perang nya sehingga lupa mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa Eunhyuk satu sekolah dengannya

"Oh? Jinja? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" ucap Heechul pada Donghae

"Ne appa, aku memang satu sekolah dengan Hyukkie" ucap Donghae dengan wajah suram

Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya 'kenapa dengan ikan ini?' fikirnya. Tentu saja merupakan suatu hal yang aneh apabila seorang Lee Donghae yang dulu ketika di Jepang terus menerus mengatakan ingin kembali ke Korea supaya bisa bersama Eunhyuk sekarang malah mengeluarkan ekspresi muram? Padahal dia satu sekolah dengan Eunhyuk. 'Bukankah harusnya dia senang?'ucap Heechul dalam hati. "Baguslah, kalau begitu cepat suruh dia kemari. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Aaah pasti dia semakin manis" ucap Heechul gemas sambil membayangkan Eunhyuk.

"Dia memang bertambah manis eomma, tapi aku..kesulitan untuk mendekatinya" ucap Donghae pelan

Hanchul mengerutkan kening mereka heran. Bukankah biasanya anak mereka yang dikejar-kejar oleh para yeoja ataupun namja yang berstatus uke? Aneh sekali jika anak sematawayang mereka itu kesulitan untuk sekedar mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Wae?" Tanya Hangeng heran dengan aura suram yang menguar dari Donghae

"Aku..aku.." jujur Donghae malu sekali jika harus mengatakan bahwa ada anak kecil yang baru berumur 4 tahun yang membuatnya kewalahan untuk sekedar mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Jika kau tidak membawa Eunhyuk kemari dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihmu, aku tidak akan menganngap kau anakku!" ucap Heechul yang memang sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri itu

Donghae menghela nafas mendengar perkataan eommanya. Sementara appa nya hanya memandang anak sematawayangnya itu dengan tatapan iba.

.

.

.

.

.

-SM Highscool-

Bisa kita lihat, seorang namja tampan tengah menyendiri diatap gedung sekolah yang dikenal elit itu. Donghae –namja tampan itu- merasa tidak mempunyai nafsu makan walaupun ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Jadi dia putuskan untuk menjernihkan pikiran diatap sekolah.

Diapun merebahkan dirinya dan memandang awan biru diatasnya. Suasana tenang, matahari yang tak terlalu terik, buayan angin sepoi ditambah jam tidurnya yang terganggu mimpi 'buruknya'membuat Donghae memejamkan matanya dan beranjak ke dunia mimpi.

Tak lama setelah Donghae terlelap, tiba-tiba pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan menuju atap sekolah tempat Donghae tertidur terbuka perlahan, menampakkan namja manis bersurai coklat yang dikenal dengan gummy smilenya.

"Ah, disini ternyata" ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Donghae tertidur. Dia tersenyum menampakkan gusi dan deretan gigi putihnya melihat Donghae yang tertidur lelap. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai surai hitam milik Donghae, kemudian tangannya menyusuri wajah tampan Donghae.

"Kau memang tampan" ucapnya tanpa sadar, kemudian terkikik membayangkan Donghae yang selalu membanggakan ketampannya itu. "Aku merindukanmu, hae ah" lanjutnya lagi dan kemudian mengecup pipi namja pencinta ikan itu. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Eunhyuk menyelimuti Donghae dengan jas almamaternya kemudian meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terlelap.

"emm Hyukkie" ucap Donghae, masih tertidur dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajah tampannya. Nampaknya dia sedang bermimpi indah sekarang. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja namja pencinta ikan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kids Land-

"Changmin oppa mau ini?" tanya gadis kecil, musuh bebuyutan Donghae pada namja yang berbeda 1 tahun dengannya itu sambil menyodorkan irisan buah apel yang Sungmin bekalkan untuknya.

"Gomawo" ucap changmin sambil tersenyum lebar

"Changmin hyung juga mau ini?" ucap namja kecil berpipi tembem sambil menyodorkan susu kotak rasa coklat

"Ah ne, gomawo, mochi"

Eh? Jangan memasang ekspresi heran seperti itu melihat Danbi dan Henry memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan hyung atau oppa. Baiklah..baiklah aku akan ceritakan pada kalian. Itu terjadi sejak dua hari yang lalu, saat Eunhyuk meminta Donghae mengantarkannya ke Kids Land untuk menjemput Danbi.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Annyeong, kau sedang apa?" ucap Donghae pada Henry yang sedang asik bermain-main dengan pasir. Anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Annyeong, ahjussi siapa?"

"Ah, aku Donghae. Panggil saja aku Hae hyung, ne?" ucap Donghae ramah. Eh tapi kenapa anak ini hanya diam?

"Huweeeee..Danbiii..Danbii..Henry ketemu ahjussi jahaaaaaaat.." ucapnya berlari meninggalkan Donghae sambil menangis dan meneriakkan nama Danbi.

"Aww.." Donghae meringis ketika merasa seseorang menginjak kakinya dengan keras

"Ahjussi jahat! Sana pergi! Jangan ganggu Henry lagi" ucap seorang bocah laki-laki yang telah menginjak kaki Donghae sambil mengacung-acungkan pedang mainan kearahnya. Merasa tak digubris, maka diapun menusuk-nusukkan pedang mainannya ke badan Donghae

"ya..ya..ampun aku pergi..aku pergi" ucap Donghae kemudian berlari keluar

"Yeeeeey Changmin hebaaaaaaaaat~" puji Danbi sambil mengacungkan jempol mungilnya ke arah Changmin –bocah laki-laki yang sudah mengusir Donghae-

"Nah lihat kan? Aku memang hebat!" Ucapnya bangga sambil menepuk dadanya "Mulai sekarang kalian harus memanngilku hyung/oppa, ara?" tanyanya pada dua anak kecil yang berbeda 1tahun dengannya itu.

"Eung!" ucap dua bocah itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dengan mata yang berbinar

**Flashback End**

.

.

Yup, sejak kejadian itu Henry dan Danbi memanggil Changmin dengan sebutan Hyung dan Oppa karena mereka merasa Changmin sangat hebat bisa mengusir namja tampan yang menurut mereka jahat itu.

"Danbi, eommamu sudah datang sayang" teriak Nari, memanggil gadis cilik kita itu.

"Ne, ahjumma. Oppa, Mochi Danbi pulang dulu, ne? Annyeong!" pamit Danbi pada dua kawannya itu

.

.

.

"Danbi ah, Nari ahjumma bilang, kau menangis tiap melihat Donghae? Wae?" tanya Sungmin pada buah hatinya saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Miracle Kafe. Yah semenjak kejadian itu, Donghae terus-menerus datang ke Kids Land untuk melakasanakan missinya itu.

"Karena dia jahat, eomma"

"Jahat?"

"Dia mau membawa Hyukkie oppa pergi" ucap gadis kecil itu sembari memasang ekspresi sedih, kening Sungmin mengkerut mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut anaknya itu

"Eh? Siapa bilang?"

"Henry dan Changmin oppa"

Kening Sungmin masih mengkerut tapi seulas senyum kemudian terulas dibibirnya. 'Imajinasi anak kecil memang tak terduga' fikirnya.

"Tidak ada yang akan membawa Hyukkie oppa pergi sayang. Jadi kau jangan menangis lagi kalau melihat Donghae oppa, ne?" ucap Sungmin sembari mengelus rambut Danbi

"Eung" Danbi mengangguk lemah "Appa juga bilang begitu"

"Eh?"

.

.

**Flashback**

Kyuhyun dan Danbi telah selesai dengan acara makan siang mereka, dan saatnya Kyuhyun mengantar Danbi kembali ke Kids Land, karena dia masih harus kembali bekerja.

"Appa, Danbi mau ikut appa kerja"

"Aniyo chagi, appa tidak bisa" Danbi mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban appanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat aksi marah anaknya

"Kalau Danbi ikut, nanti Danbi bosan. Lagi pula Henry dan Changmin pasti sudah menunggu Danbi untuk bermain"

"Ah kalau begitu Danbi kembali ke sana saja, ne appa?" tanyanya yang ditanggapi anggukan Kyuhyun

"Chagi, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi kalau melihat Donghae, ne?"

"Eh? Wae appa? Dia kan jahat"

"Hmm, kalau misalnya Henry dan Changmin langsung menangis setelah melihatmu bagaimana?"

"Danbi akan sedih, appa"

"Nah itu kau tahu sayang. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi kalau melihat paman ikan itu, ne?"

"Ne appa, Danbi janji"

"Janji?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan kelingkingnya

"Eung" ucap Danbi sembari menautkan kelingking kecilnya dengan kelingking appanya.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar cerita Danbi. 'Kyuhyun memang ayah yang baik' fikirnya. "Nah itu appa sudah bilang begitu, kenapa Danbi tidak menuruti appa?" tanya Sungmin "atau Danbi mulai jadi anak nakal dan tidak mau menurut pada appa dan eomma?" tanya nya lagi

"Aniyo eomma, Danbi mau jadi anak yang baik" ucapnya kemudian membuahkan senyuman di wajah eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

-SM Highschool-

Donghae POV

"Haaaaaaah" aku menggeliat setelah terbangun dari tidurku. "Jam berapa ini? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" saat aku akan melihat jam, aku tersadar ada sesuatu yang menyelimutiku. "Eh? Jas siapa ini?" aku pun tersenyum melihat nametag yang ada dijas almamater yang menyelimutiku _LEE EUNHYUK_. Aku mengusap nametag itu "Ternyata kau masih memperhatikan aku, Hyukkie" senyumku semakin melebar dan aku pun melihat jam yang ada ditangan kiri ku. 04.00 PM. "Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Aku tertidur lama sekali. Aish" _kriuuuuk _"Kurasa aku kelaparan, ah aku kan belum makan siang. Lebih baik aku ketempat Sungmin hyung saja" ucapku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku dengan senyum terpampang diwajah tampanku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kafe Miracle-

_Kling..klining.. _Terdengar suara bel kecil dipintu kafe Miracle berdenting menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk.

"Selamat datang~" Ucap Sungmin ramah

"Hyung!" ucap Donghae riang sembari menghampiri Sungmin

"Kau senang sekali. Duduklah, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sungmin pada Donghae

.

.

"Ini pesanan mu, Donghae ah" ucap Sungmin sembari menyerahkan pesanan Donghae

"Gomawo, hyung" ucap Donghae, masih dengan senyum lebarnya

"Mau ceritakan padaku kenapa kau sampai tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" ucap Sungmin penasaran dengan tingkah Donghae

"Ini" ucap Donghae sembari menyerahakan jas milik Eunhyuk

Sungmin bingung, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Donghae malah menyerahkan jas Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. Belum sempat menanyakan alasan Donghae menyodorkan jas Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Eommaaaa~.. lihat Danbi dibuatkan ice cream oleh Wookie oppa" ucap suara yang mengintrupsi pembicaraan Sungmin

_Glekk.._ Donghae menelan ludahnya, kemudian terlintas bayangan Danbi yang langsung menangis ketika melihat wajahnya.

.

.

Donghae POV

"Eommaaaa~.. lihat Danbi dibuatkan ice cream oleh Wookie oppa" ucap suara yang sudah amat-sangat-akrab- ditelingaku mengintrupsi pembicaraanku dengan Sungmin hyung. _Glekk.._ aku menelan ludahku, kemudian terlintas bayangan bocah evil itu yang langsung menangis ketika melihat wajahku. Kudengar langkahnya terhenti. Aku memejamkan mataku, bersiap mendengar teriakannya dan tangisnya. 'Apa ini saat nya kita menghitung mundur?' Baiklah kurasa kau tidak usah menjawab pertanyaanku itu..kita mulai

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

Eh? Kenapa tidak terdengar suara tangis? Kubuka mataku, kulihat bocah evil itu menyembunyikan badannya di belakang seorang namja yang membawa ice cream strawberry. Eh? Dia tidak menangis? Ku ulangi DIA TIDAK MENANGIS? Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Aku tidak salah lihat, kan? Aku mengucek mataku untuk memastikan. Dia memang si bocah evil itu. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Kucubit pipiku. Sakit, berarti aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Wookie oppa, Danbi mau makan ice creamnya bersama oppa saja, kajja!" ucapnya sambil menarik orang yang disebutnya Wookie oppa itu

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Kajja" Ucap namja itu.

Sebelum dia pergi dia memeletkan lidahnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dan menarik kelopak matanya dengan telunjuknya :P

'Apa-apaan bocah itu?' fikirku

.

.

Normal POV

"Donghae? Donghae?" ucap Sungmin sembari mengibaskan tangannya pada Donghae melihat Donghae yang tidak elitnya memasang ekspresi cengo

"Eh? Ne hyung?" ucapnya setelah sadar dari kekagetannya. "Hyung, anak mu masih waraskan?" tanya Donghae polos yang dihadiahi jitakan 'lembut' dikepala nya oleh Sungmin

"Tentu saja dia masih waras Donghae ah. Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Tapi dia tidak menangis saat melihatku?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan 'aneh' dari dongsaengnya itu "Itu semua karena Kyuhyun" ucapnya membuat kening Donghae mengkerut tak percaya.

.

.

"Hyung, terimakasih untuk makanannya. Enak sekali" ucap Donghae pada Sungmin. Sekarang keduanya sedang berdiri di tempat kasir

"Ne, Hae ah. Sering-sering kesini, ne?"

_Klining..klining _Bel yang berada di Pintu Miracle Kafe kembali berbunyi, menampakkan seorang namja tampan lainnya. Namja itu pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah Donghae dan Sungmin bediri.

"Oh, Kyuhyun hyung!" ucap Donghae semangat menyambut Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau? Senang sekali" ucap Kyuhyun, aneh dengan tingkah Donghae

"Pokoknya aku berterimakasih pada kalian." Ucap Donghae sembari memeluk kedua hyungnya itu.

"Aneh sekali" ucap Kyuhyun

Tanpa mereka tahu, ternyata ada seorang gadis kecil melihat Donghae memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Ahjussi jahat juga mau mengambil appa dan eomma, otokke?" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

.

.

.

.

.

-09.00 PM, Beranda-

Terlihat Namja tampan kita yang sedang berada di beranda rumah megahnya yang berada di lantai dua. Namja tampan kita ini nampaknya sedang senang sekali. Senyum tak juga lepas dari wajah tampannya mengingat kejadian tadi siang dan kejadian di kafe Sungmin dimana musuhnya sudah tidak menangis lagi ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Kau tampak senang sekali sekarang dibanding tadi pagi" Ucap Hangeng sembari menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Ah ne appa" ucap Donghae, masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang kau, Eunhyuk dan Danbi dari Kang tadi. Cinta itu memang sesuatu yang harus diperjuangkan, Donghae ah. Jangan kalah dengan gadis cilik itu, ne?" Ucapnya menyemangati anaknya itu

Donghae tersenyum mendengar kata-kata appanya. Yah appanya memang berbanding terbalik dengan eommanya. Hangeng adalah orang yang lembut dan penyabar benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan istirnya, Heechul adalah orang yang.. emm.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Dia mengatakan apa adanya tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu, membuat orang yang tak mengenalnya beranggapan dia bermulut tajam dan kejam. Heechul juga bukan tipe orang penyabar. Dia amat disiplin dan tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang membuatnya menunggu dan diapun tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu.

"Ne appa. Gomawo" ucap Donghae.

.

.

Sekarang Donghae telah kembali ke kamarnya, masih dengan senyuman yang terulas dibibirnya. 'Ternyata appa dan eomma sangat mendukungku. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari bocah itu' ucapnya dalam hati. Pandangannya kembali terarah pada sebuah kertas yang dipasang di dinding kamarnya.

Tangannya tergerak dan menuliskan **Mission 1, BIG SUCCES. **Nampaknya malam ini dia bisa tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Sigh~.. *Liat keatas..

Hueeeeeeeeeee miaaan chap ini membosankan yah? *pundung ke pojokan*

Tapi bisa ku pastikan. Walaupun misi gila paman ikan udah berhasil satu, tapi bukan berarti Danbi mengadakan gencatan senjata pada paman ikan. Misi selanjutnya gak semudah ini dia berhasilnya. Kekekekeke *evil laugh

Dan bagi reader yang menunggu lanjutan **We, Got Married?** *emang ada?* Miaaan belom apdet, masih nyari ilham soalnya XD

Yosh, bales review dulu, ne?

Dan seperti biasa, yang login balesan reviewnya lewat PM^^~

**Anchofishy: **Yup chingu. Bummie cuman suka, gak nyampe cinta XD. Biasa resiko punya appa evil kekekekekeke *ditabok kyu

**Love haehyuk: **ahahahahaha gomawo~. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Yura shi : **ini udah dilanjut chingu XD. Moga suka. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Nvptr: **apdet kilat hadiiiiir sesuai permintaan~. Mian kalo gak menarik *pundung*. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Haecha lee:** gomawo~. Yang anak keci? Dua dunya chingu XD. Ini udah apdet. Moga suka XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Ellizabeth Kim :** disini Danbi nya nurut noh chingu XD. Tenang-tenang Kyu cuman buat bang Umin seorang. Itu maa gara-gara otak evilnya ajah lagi kambuh XD *ditendang*

**Liaa:** *me pasang senyum polos ala Danbi#Kabur sebelum diamuk massa* udah lanjut chingu, moga suka XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Lee Eun Jae:** sesuai permintaan~.. sudah agak dipanjangin XD dan apdet kilat XD. Disini juga persaingannya bahkan gak terasa sama sekali chingu *pundung lagi*. Oh tenang chingu saingan paman ikan yang lain sudah aku siapkan, tinggal diketik XDDD. Moga suka chap hambar ini yah chingu XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Lee Eun In:** ahahaha ya iyalah dia dukung Danbi chingu, kan mereka sama-sama evil XD *dilempar ke laut* Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**kyuqiemin :** nih Hanchul nongol no chingu. Kalo buat Kangteuk? Mungkin bakal muncul, belom kepikiran sih chingu hhe *nyengir garing#ditabok. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**dhianelf4ever:** karena mereka sama-sama evil chingu XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Aiyu Kie:** ini lanjutannya chingu XD. Moga suka XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

**Andhisa Joyers:** haloo~ aku nyukkunyuk, reader jadi-jadian XDD. Gomawo udah baca n review XD

Yosh, special thanks to:

**Anchofishy/ love haehyuk/ nurul. / Yura shi / cherrizka980826/ nvyptr/ haecha lee / Ellizabeth Kim/ Liaa/ Lee Eun Jae/ Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy/ Lee Eun In/ Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw/ anggisujuelf/ kyuqiemin/ dhianelf4ever/ DANHOBAKMING1/ Aiyu Kie/ SsungMine/ angelsIto/ sweetyhaehyuk/ Andhisa Joyers/ ressijewelll/ Arit291**

Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaaak~ XDDD *nyengir bareng Danbi*


	6. Chapter 6

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Main cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Danbi (fictional cast)

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/Typos berterbangan/alur amat lambat dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

Lee's Mansion

Normal POV

Sudah dua hari semenjak Donghae berhasil melaksanakan misinya yang pertama yaitu membuat Danbi, musuh bebuyutannya tidak menangis jika melihat wajahnya, yang tentunya tak lepas dari bantuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan sudah dua hari juga Donghae melancarkan misi PDKT alias Pendekatan kepada Eunhyuk, namja manis yang amat-sangat-disayang oleh gadis kecil kita itu. Kini namja berambut hitam yang memiliki senyum childish itu tengah merapikan dirinya didepan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya.

"Donghae ah, kau bertambah tampan. Hyukkie pasti semakin cinta padamu" ucapnya narsis sembari menghadap kan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Seragam rapih, jas oke, buku pelajaran beres, wajah tampan siap. Yosh hari ini, semangat untuk mendapatkan Hyukkie XD" ucapnya lagi sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada cermin didepannya. *me: -_-"*

Setelah acara mari-bersiap-ke-sekolah ala Donghae selesai, dia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan, dimana orang tuanya sudah menantinya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda" Ucap Tuan Kang ramah sembari membungkuk sopan ketika Donghae keluar dari kamarnya

"Pagi, Tuan Kang. Apa hari ini ada kabar baru tentang Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga Lee

"Kemarin Tuan Eunhyuk dan tim dance dari sekolah memenangkan kompetisi dance tingkat nasional, tuan" ucap tuan Kang

"Benarkah? Dia memang hebat, kurasa aku harus memberikannya hadiah istimewa" ucap Donghae dengan senyum terkembang diwajah tampannya

"Pagi appa, eomma" ucap Donghae masih dengan senyum yang terkembang ketika sudah sampai dimeja makan

"Pagi, Hae" ucap Hangeng, appa Donghae singkat sembari membolak balikkan koran yang ada di tangannya.

Heechul, yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan anaknya, lalu menghampiri Donghae dan memegang wajah Donghae dengan satu tangan kemudian membolak-balikkan wajah anaknya itu.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa wajah mu berseri-seri seperti itu?" tanya Heechul masih dengan kegiatannya mari-mengamati-wajah-Donghae-yang-aneh.

"Ish, eomma" ucap Donghae sembari melepaskan tangan eommanya dari wajah tampannya itu. "Kau tidak bisa sedikit saja melihat aku bahagia?" lanjutnya.

"Bahagia? Apa kau berhasil menjadikan Hyukkie kekasihmu?" ucap Heechul penasaran dengan anaknya

"Aku masih belum berhasil, eomma" ucap Donghae sambil memasang ekspresi sedih

"Ah benar juga. Nomber ponselnya saja kau tak punya. Lalu kenapa kau bahagia?" ucap Heechul sambil agak meremehkan Donghae.

Donghae mendengus mendengar sindiran sang eomma tercintanya "Bukan tidak eomma, tapi belum." Ralatnya pada sang eomma

"Aku tak mengira kau sepayah itu sampai nomber ponsel Hyukkie saja belum kau dapatkan, bahkan ini sudah seminggu berlalu" Heechul tetap menyindir Donghae yang katanya bisa menaklukan siapapun dalam waktu singkat. Donghae kembali mendengus mendengar sindiran sang eomma yang semakin gencar. Sementara Hangeng, hanyat tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban istri dan anaknya itu.

"Chullie, jangan goda anakmu lagi. Nah, Hae ah, memang apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" akhirnya sang kepala keluarga mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Aku bahagia karena Hyukkie dan club dance nya berhasil memenangkan kompetisi dance tingkat nasional, appa"

"Oh? Jeongmal? Huaaa Hyukkie ku memang hebat" puji Heechul yang sampai saat ini belum juga bertemu dengan Eunhyuk karena kelambatan anaknya itu. Donghae berdecih mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan eommanya itu 'Sebenarnya siapa anaknya?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Donghae ah, kau harus mengudanngnya makan malam disini, ne? Kita harus merayakannya." Ucapnya Heechul pada Donghae dengan nada semangat "Ah iyah jangan lupa ajak Sungmin-Kyuhyun dan anak mereka. Aaah pasti anaknya imut-imut sama dengan eommanya" Lanjut Heechul sembari membayangkan wajah imut dari pasangan Kyumin. Donghae menekuk wajahnya mendengar musuh bebuyutannya dipuji-puji eommanya.

'Eomma belum tau sebenarnya bocah evil itu' ucapnya dalam hati.

Jangan heran, Hangeng dan Heechul sebenarnya sudah mengetahui mengenai Donghae yang harus berhadapan dengan bocah kecil berumur 4 tahun dalam rangka mendapatkan Eunhyuk, dan tentu saja mereka amat mendukung anak mereka. Walaupun yah, Heechul sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu bocah kecil yang sudah mempersulit Donghae dalam mendapatkan Eunhyuk

.

.

.

.

.

-Cho House-

Sama dengan keluarga Lee yang sedang memikmati sarapan di pagi yang tenang. Keluarga kecil Kyuhyun pun melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka.

"Hyukkie ah, kau harus mengajak club dance mu ke Miracle cafe, ne? Yah setidaknya sebagai perayaan atas kemenangan kalian ditingkat nasional" ucap Sungmin pada namja manis yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya itu.

"Ne hyung, mereka pasti senang sekali"

"Danbi ikuuuut" ucap gadis kecil yang dinobatkan sebagai musuh bebuyutan Donghae itu dengan selai roti yang belepotan dimukanya

"Tentu kau juga, sayang" ucap Eunhyuk gemas dengan tingkah lucu Danbi

.

.

.

.

.

-SM Highschool-

Mobil mewah Bentley Continental GT milik Kyuhyun berhenti didepan gerbang SM Highschool dan turunlah namja manis yang menjadi incaran hampir semua seme di sekolah elit itu.

"Hyukkieeeee~" Ucap Donghae semangat sembari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang berpamitan kepada hyung dan bocah kecil yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

"Hae" ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum manis pada namja ikan itu

"Hi Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun hyung dan..." Donghae menjeda kalimatnya, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata bulat gadis cilik itu. Jika kau lihat baik-baik sebenarnya terkilat sengatan listrik dari kedua pasang mata itu 'bocah evil' itulah sebenarnya yang terucap di dalam hatinya "Danbi" ucapnya sembari tersenyum errr menyeringai mungkin lebih tepat dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Eunhyuk.

"Kajja Hyukkie, kita masuk" ajak Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyung aku pamit, ne. Danbi nanti oppa yang menjemput, ara?" Pamitnya pada kedua keluarga kecil Cho

"Jangan lupa ajak anggota klub ke kafe nanti sore, aku akan menyiapkan makanan yang spesial untuk kalian" ucap Sungmin pada Hyukkie

"Dadah oppa~" ucap gadis kecil itu pada Eunhyuk.

Mobil mewah keluarga Cho kembali melaju, saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan dengan tangan Donghae yang tetap merangkul pundak Eunhyuk setelah beberapa lama melangkah Donghae menolehkan kepalanya dan memeletkan lidahnya kemudian menyeringai ke arah mobil milik Kyuhyun.

Danbi, gadis kecil kita ini yang melihat aksi 'kekanakan' Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya. 'ahjussi jahat ngajak perang' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa, Hae?" tanya Hyukkie pada Donghae yang masih menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gerbang SM Highschool

"Apa? Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa" ucap Donghae salah tingkah. "Hyukkie ah, eomma ku mengajak mu, Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun hyung serta Danbi untuk makan malam dirumahku, otte?"

"Oh? Jeongmal? Baiklah aku akan memberitahu hyung ku dulu" jawab Eunhyuk.

Melihat pasangan Haehyuk yang berjalan beriringan, banyak sekali fujoshi yang menjerit dan memekik tertahan 'Kyaaaaa~..Hyukkie yang imut dan manis bersanding dengan Donghae yang cool dan tampan, cocok sekali' sepertinya akan banyak Haehyuk shipper di sekloah elit itu. Sementara para fujo tengah dilanda kesenangan, para namja yang berstatus seme ataupun para yeoja yang mengincar Eunhyuk tengah melemparkan deathglare mereka ke arah Donghae yang hanya di tanggapi dengan evil smirk andalannya. Tidak hanya itu saja, para namja yang berstatus uke dan para yeoja yang merupakan fans dari Donghae juga melemparkan deathglare mereka kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasa ditatap aneh seperti itu pun hanya bisa lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae, bermaksud bersembunyi dari aura berbahaya yang ditujukkan kepadanya itu. Donghae yang merasakan badannya ditarik Eunhyukpun menggeser tangannya yang asalnya berada di pundak Eunhyuk menjadi dipinggang Eunhyuk dan menarik Eunhyuk lebih dekat dengannya, secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk adalah miliknya. _Blush.. _Muka Eunhyuk berubah semerah tomat yang sudah matang ketika sadar dengan posisinya dan Donghae yang amat-sangat-dekat.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekarang sudah berada di depan kelas Eunhyuk. Sebelum membiarkan Eunhyuk masuk ke kelasnya, Donghae tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk yang membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah beribu kali lipat. Kemudian dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Eunhyuk dan berbisik "Chukkae atas kemenangan mu di kompetisi dance, Hyukkie ah" ucapnya pelan membuat Eunhyuk menggeliat karena geli dengan nafas donghae yang mengenai telinganya. Kemudian Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk dan berkata "Aku ke kelas dulu, ne? Nanti kita pulang sama-sama" ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang kaget hanya terpaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya –kaku- sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Donghae. _Deg..deg..deg.._ rasanya jantung Eunhyuk berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya setelah mendapat perlakuan 'spesial' dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kids Land-

"Danbiiii~ ayo maaiiin~" Ucap Henry semangat sembari menghampiri kawan baiknya itu bersama dengan Changmin

"Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu, Danbi ah?" ucap Changmin sembari mencubit kedua pipi Danbi yang hampir sama dengan Henry itu

"Ahjussi jahat juga mau mengambil appa dan eomma Danbi, otokke oppa" ucap Danbi dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Eh? Benarkah?" ucap Henry kaget dengan penuturan temannya itu

"Eung" Danbi mengangguk lemah. "Ahjussi jahat sering datang ke kafe dan memeluk appa dan eomma" ucapnya sedih

"Hyung, ayo tolong Danbi" Ucap Henry dengan mata berkaca –hampir menangis-

Changmin tak tega dengan dua kawannya itu, diapun memasang pose berpikirnya "Di film-film kalau ada yang mau merebut sesuatu dari mu, kau harus mencegahnya" ucapnya.

"Caranya?" tanya Danbi

"Menggagalkan semua rencananya"

"Jadi kita harus melawan ahjusii jahat itu dan merusak rencananya?" tanya Henry memastikan

"Eung" jawab Changmin mantap

.

.

.

.

.

-SM Highschool-

Bel pulang berdering membuat seluruh murid bersorak kegirangan. Namja manis tokoh utama kita melangkah pasti bersama rekan-rekannya dari klub dance sambil sesekali bercanda. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesosok namja tampan yang tengah bersandar didepan mobil Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 miliknya. Eunhyuk pun pamit kepada teman-temannya sebelum menghamiri namja tampan itu.

"Jangan lupa, nanti sore datang ke kafenya Sungmin hyung, ne! Aku duluan chingundeul!" pamitnya pada rekan-rekan satu klubnya itu kemudian menghampiri Donghae, namja tampan itu.

"Hyukkie, sebelum ke Kids Land, antar aku ke suatu tempat, ne?" ucap Donghae

.

.

.

.

.

-Kids Land, 14.00-

"Ayolah Danbi, Henry, Changmin, terima hadiah dari Donghae" bujuk Eunhyuk pada ketiga bocah yang duduk didepannya. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk membujuk ketiga bocah itu untuk menerima hadiah dari Donghae.

Ketiga bocah itu mendengus dan bersamaan memalingkan wajah mereka ke kanan sembari melipat tangan mereka didada. Tentu saja mereka tidak mau mengingat Donghae yang sudah dianggap musuh oleh ketiga bocah itu tiba-tiba datang dan memberi mereka kado?

'Pasti ini rencana jahat ahjussi jahat' kira-kira itulah apa yang terucap dalam fikiran mereka.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau, Hyukkie tidak mau lagi bermain dengan kalian" Ucap Eunhyuk, Donghae menyeringai karena Eunhyuk kali ini mau membela nya.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa ahjussi memberi kami hadiah?" tanya Changmin

_Glek.._ Donghae menelan ludahnya. 'Anak-anak ini tak sepolos kelihatnnya' fikirnya. "Ii..ini..sebagai hadiah karena kalian sudah jadi anak yang baik" ucapnya dengan senyum andalannya. Sebenarnya Donghae memberikan kado itu karena ketiga bocah itu sudah tidak lahi menangis ketika melihatnya.

"Tapi kenapa mochi diberi robot? Changmin Hyung diberi psp?" tanya Henry dengan ekspresi sedih

"Danbi juga mau psp" ucap Danbi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Aku juga tidak mau menerima ini kalau Danbi dan Henry sedih"

Ooopps nampaknya paman ikan salah memilih hadiah

.

.

30 menit kemudian

"Nah, kalian senang,kan? Semuanya sudah dapat psp" ucap Donghae pada ketiga bocah itu

"hiks..hiks..Danbi dan Mochi dapat dua hadiah. Tapi Changmin hanya dapat satu" ucap Changmin sembari menangis

"Ahjussi jahat! sudah buat Changmin oppa menangis" ucap Danbi dan ikut menangis bersama Changmin

"Mochi juga gak mau nerima hadiah ini! Hueeee" ucap Henry, kemudian mengikuti aksi nangis kedua kawannya itu

Donghae yang melihat ketiga bocah itu menangis malah jadi salah tingkah. 'Aish, padahalkan niat ku baik'. "Eh..eh? jangan menangis..baiklah, baiklah, kalian mau apa? Aku pasti membelikannya" bujuk Donghae pada ketiga bocah itu. Ketiga bocah itu pun dengan ajaib berhenti menangis dan tersenyum err menyeringai, membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri.

"Benarkah?" Ucap ketiga bocah itu serempak yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Donghae

"Mochi mau satu set mobil-mobilan lengkaaaaaaaaaaaap~"

"Danbi mau satu set barbie lengkaaaaaaap juga"

"Changmin mau semua cd game yang ada di Korea"

Uh oh, nampaknya kau salah strategi, Donghae ah.

.

.

.

.

.

-Miracle Cafe 17.00 PM-

Eunhyuk sekarang sedang berada di Miracle Cafe bersama rekan-rekan club dance nya. Disana, Sungmin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya karena telah memenangkan kompetensi dance tingkat nasional itu. Sebenarnya ini bukan kemenangan pertama mereka, klub dance yang diikuti Eunhyuk ini memang sering keluar menjadi juara ditiap kompetisi yang mereka ikuti.

Dari pada mengganggu pesta kecil mereka, lebih baik kita intip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh namja pencinta ikan itu? Dia berjalan mengendap-endap melalui pintu belakang yang ada di dapur di kafe itu. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju kasir, tempat Sungmin sekarang berdiri.

"Sungmin hyung~" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk pundak hyungnya itu.

"Donghae? Kau datang dari mana?" tanya Sungmin kaget dengan kehadiran namja yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

Donghae hanya nyengir ikan *?* menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin. "Hyung, aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Hyukkie, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, hyung" ucap Donghae

"Apa?"

"Jadi begini rencananya.." Donghae pun menceritakan rencana yang menurutnya dapat meluluhkan hati Hyukkie nya itu. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis kecil yang juga ikut mendengarkan rencana –briliant- nya itu. Gadis kecil itu kemudian menyeringai, seringaian yang amat sangat mirip dengan Cho Kyuhyun –Sang Appa-. 'Kita harus menggagalkan semua rencananya' ucapan Changmin tadi terus menerus mengiang di telinganya. "Wookie oppa bantu Danbi" ucap gadis kecil itu sembari berlari ke arah dapur.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan teman-teman satu klub nya masih asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba terdengar dentingan piano dari arah panggung kecil yang memang ada di dalam cafe itu. Spontan eunhyuk dan rekan-rekannya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah panggung untuk mengetahui siapa si pemain piano itu.

Eunhyuk terkejut saat matanya menatap sosok yang amat-sangat ia kenal, seseorang yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Yup, dia adalah Donghae, namja tampan itu dengan lihainya memainkan jari-jemarinya diatas tuts piano.

.

_Nega onjen ga watdon noye olgureul giokhe _

_Momcwo itdon nemameul, mipgedo gojangnan ne gaseumeul _

_Noye hwanhan misoga swipgedo yon-goya _

Eunhyuk semakin terpaku mendengar alunan suara merdu Donghae. _Deg..Degg..Deg.._ Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang melihat si pemain piano yang memjamkan matanya menghayati lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya membuat kadar ketampanannya berlipat-lipat.__

Geure geurotge nega noye sarami dwen-goya  
Motnatdon nechuok deuri ijen giokjocha anna  
Nareul kkokjapeun soni bomchorom ttatteuthaeso  
Ije kkumchorom nemameun  
Geude gyote gamanhi momcwosoyo  
Hansun-gan do kkeji anneun kket omneun kkumeul kkwoyo

Ije sumchorom ne gyote  
Hangsang swimyo geurotge issojumyon  
nothing better nothing better than you Donghae meyanyikan part ini sembari melihat ke arah Eunhyuk dan memasang senyum terbaiknya _  
nothing better nothing better than you _

Jari-jari Donghae masih bergerak lincah diatas tuts piano saat dia ada dibagian interlude dari lagu yang dibawakan oleh Brown Eyed Soul itu. Pandangan Eunhyuk masih tak teralihkan dari namja yang berada diatas panggung itu. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa terharu, merasa spesial entahlah dia merasa Donghae memainkan lagu itu untuknya, hanya untuknya.

Suasana di kafe milik Sungmin sore itu terasa romantis, semua pengunjung kafe seakan terhipnotis dengan permainan piano Donghae. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alunan musik lain dari speaker yang ada disebelah panggung. Alunan musik yang agak menghentak-hentak itu berlomba dengan suara piano yang sedang Donghae mainkan

_Oppan gangnam seutail  
Gangnam seutail_

Kemudian muncul seorang gadis cilik dan menarik Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya

"Oppa ayo nari sama Danbi" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis

_Naje neun ttasaroun ingan jeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeo yureul  
Aneun pumgyeog itneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowo jineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon itneun yeoja_

Donghae menghentikan permainan piano nya karena sekarang semua pengunjung Miracle Cafe tengah menarikan tarian yang sangat booming saat ini, Gangnam Style. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena rencananya digagalkan oleh gadis cilik kita itu. Melihat Donghae yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Danbi memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae 'Danbi menang, yeay!' ucapnya dalama hati, kemudian kembali menari bersama oppanya. *me: tepok pundak Hae, sabar ye bang*

.

.

.

.

.

-Lee's Mansion 20.00 -

Terdengar suara tawa Heechul yang membahana di mansion mewah keluarga Lee. Sementara Heechul masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya, dapat kita lihat namja tampan pencinta ikan kita sedang menekuk wajahnya melihat eomma tersayangnya yang tidak bisa mengehentikan tawanya, sementara sang kepala keluarga hanya terkikik mendengar apa yang diceritakan Donghae.

Sebenarnya, tadi saat Donghae pulang dengan wajah yang tertekuk ditambah aura yang gelap yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat sang eomma memaksanya untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tentu saja merupakan hal yang aneh apabila tadi Donghae berangkat dengan wajah yang berseri sementara saat dia kembali ke rumah wajahnya tertekuk, kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika ditambah aura gelap, pekat yang menguar begitu saja, kan?

Akhirnya, walaupun dengan amat-sangat-berat-hati, Donghae pun menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi sore di kafe milik Sungmin.

"Aish, eomma berhenti tertawa~" bujuk Donghae pada eommanya yang masih belum bisa mengentikan tawanya.

"Ah ne ne..haa..haa..ha.." ucap Heechul, berusaha berhenti dari tawanya *bayangin ajah Sungmin oppa di Intimate Note yang gak bisa berhenti ketawa :P*

"Fiuh~.." Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya masih berusaha agar tawanya terhenti, tapi gagal dia masih tertawa.

"Eomaa~" Ucap Donghae dengan mata memelas

"Ehem, ne.. ne..fiuh.." Heechul kembali mencoba mengatur nafasnya, saking asyiknya tertawa, bahkan air mata sampai mengalir dari sudut matanya.

_Master, I've mail for you _terdengar dering sms dari Iphone 4S milik Donghae

From: Hyukkie~

Message: Donghae, hyungdeul bilang besok kami akan ke rumah mu untuk memenuhi undangan Heechul ahjumma :D

Ekspresi muka Donghae berubah cerah setelah membaca isi pesan dari Eunhyuk itu. Jangan heran seperti itu, tadi saat membeli hadiah untuk tiga bocah itu dia memberanikan diri meminta no handphone Eunhyuk, jadi dia tidak usah berpura-pura untuk salah kirim sms, kan? *me: itu cara jadul oppa*

"Eomma, Hyukkie bilang besok dia dan keluarga Kyuhyun hyung akan kemari" ucap Donghae pada eommanya yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya itu.

"Baguslah, kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka juga ternyata" ucap Hangeng sembari menyeruput teh buatan istrinya

"Jeongmal? Ah akhirnya kau berguna juga. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Hyukkie dan gadis kecil yang pintar itu" ucap Heechul semangat.

Sungguh setelah apa yang Donghae ceritakan dia semakin penasaran dengn gadis cilik yang bisa menghancurkan rencana Donghae. 'Anak pintar' ucapnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Day 15.00

-Lee's Mansion-

Hari ini rumah keluarga Lee terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya, pasalnya mereka kedatangan tamu spesial, yaitu seorang gadis kecil anak pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama dengan namja manis kita, Lee Eunhyuk. Eh jangan heran seperti itu, salahkan Heechul yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Jadilah Eunhyuk dan Danbi pergi duluan ke rumah mewah keluarga Lee sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan menyusul nanti sepulang Kyuhyun dari kantor.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu, Eunhyukkie. Tepat seperti dugaan ku, kau bertambah manis" ucap Heechul sembari memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie oppaaa~" rengek Danbi sembari ikut memeluk oppanya itu. Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat Danbi yang posesif pada oppanya. 'Dasar anak kecil' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ahahahaha mian gadis manis, tapi aku kangen dengan oppa mu ini. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya" ucap Heechul sembari berjongkok, menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Danbi

"Ahjumma siapa?" tanya Danbi sambil beraegyo ria.

'Apa-apaan anak kecil itu?' ucap Donghae dalam hati melihat tingkah laku Danbi

"Aku ibunya Donghae" ucap Heechul sembari tersenyum pada Danbi. "Kau tenang saja, sayang. Aku tidak sama dengan ikan bodoh itu" ucap Heechul membuat senyum dibibir Danbi merekah. Sementara Donghae hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ahjumma. Ahjumma, boleh Danbi ke sana?" ucap Danbi sambil menunjuk ke ruangan lain di rumah mewah itu

"Danbi jangan nakal!" ucap Eunhyuk memperingatkan

"Tidak apa-apa Eunhyukie" ucap Heechul "Ne, Danbi ah kau boleh berkeliling semaumu, sayang" Lanjutnya lagi pada Danbi

Dan Danbi pun berkeliling rumah mewah itu sementara Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Heechul masih bercakap-cakap diruang tamu.

"Eh, ada ikan nemo!" ucap Danbi sembari mendekati sebuah akuarium yang berisi ikan yang berasal dari film Finding Nemo itu.

"Kau mau memberinya makan, gadis manis?" tanya seorang pelayan dan Danbi pun dengan senang hati menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini ikan siapa?" tanya Danbi saat dia sedang memberi makan ikan itu

"Ini ikan tuan muda Donghae" jawab pelayan itu "Nah sudah beres, aku simpan dulu makanannya yah" kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Danbi

"Ish, tangan Danbi kotor, cuci tangan dulu"

.

.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak yah? Bocah evil itu juga kenapa belum kembali juga? Lebih baik aku cari dia saja' ucap Donghae dalam hati kemudian pamit pada ibu dan Eunhyuk untuk mencari Danbi. Kakinya melangkah mencari-cari gadis kecil kita itu. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya

"Yah..yah..yah apa yang sedang kau lakukaaaaaaan?" tanya nya histeris pada gadis kecil itu

"Danbi sedang cuci tangan :P" ucap Danbi yang sedang mengaduk-aduk akuarium dengan kedua tangannya, kegiatan yang disebutnya 'cuci tangan' kemudian dia berlari sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae :P

"Aish, dasar bocah sialaaaan! Nemo ah kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Donghae pada ikan yang tadi diubek-ubek Danbi.

Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan..

"Nonaaaa..nonaaa..saya mohon jangan lakukan itu..awas jatuh" teriak kepala pelayan Kim dari arah kolam renang. Mendengar teriakan itu, Heechul, Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera menghampiri ke sumber suara yang ada di kolam renang di rumah keluarga Lee itu.

"Kasian ikannya ahjumma, rumahnya sempit!" ucap gadis kecil kita sambil membawa sebuah akuarium di sisi kolam renang dan _byurrrrr... _gadis kecil kita yang kelewat pintar itu pun menyiramkan isi dari akkuarium itu ke kolam renang keluarga Lee.

"Ikan kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" ucap Donghae dengan gerakan slow motionnya -_-

"Ikannya berenang bebas!" ucap Danbi sembil merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Donghae pun segera menceburkan *?* dirinya ke kolam renang untuk menangkap ikan-ikan kesayangannya. Reaksi Heechul? Tentu saja dia tertawa karena bisa melihat live aksi Danbi dalam 'menyiksa' anaknya itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mencoba membantu Donghae untuk mengumpulkan ikan-ikannya.

"Wahahahaha ada ikan besaaaar" ucap Danbi saat melihat Donghae berenang untuk menangkap ikannya kemudian gadis cilik kita itu menari-nari sambil memeletkan lidahnya -meremehkan Donghae-. Donghae yang geram pun mencipratkan air ke arah Danbi, dan dimulailah perang air antara kedua 'anak kecil' itu. -_-

Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang melihat nya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, bingung 'kenapa remaja 17 tahun sama seperti anak 4 tahun?' Yah begitulah kira-kira perkiraan mereka.

.

.

-Lee's Mansion, 18.30-

Heechul dan Eunhyuk masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Jangan tanyakan dimana kedua bocah kecil itu, soalnya ku juga tidak tahu.

"Eunhyukkie, coba kau panggil dua bocah itu. Nampaknya mereka ada di kamar Donghae" ucap Heechul yang masih sibuk menata meja makan

"Ne, umma" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua –kamar Donghae-. Ah iyah Eunhyuk memang memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan eomma, begitu pula dengan Donghae. Itu merupakan kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil XD.

_Krieet.._ Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar Donghae perlahan. 'Gelap? Kemana dua orang itu?' ucap Eunhyuk, heran dengan keadaan kamar Donghae yang gelap. Setelah beberapa lama meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar, akhirnya usaha Eunhyuk tidak sia-sia.

_Ctrekk.._ lampu kamar Donghae pun menyala menampakkan dua orang 'anak kecil' yang terlelap dikasur king size milik Donghae.

"Hyukkie.." perkataan Heechul terputus ketika melihat kedua bocah yang tadi sore perang air itu kini sama-sama terlelap dikasur Donghae.

Nampaknya mereka kelelahan setelah perang tadi. Senyum tersungging di bibir Eunhyuk dan Heechul. Kemudian keduanya menutup pelan kamar Donghae dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaan mereka sambil menunggu kedatangan Hangeng, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun.

TBC^^~

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Apdet kilat datang lagiiiiiiiiii~ XDD

Adakah yang nungguu?

Di review chap sebelumnya banyak yang nanya kapan Danbi tobat *?*

Tapi di chap ini justru nakalnya kumat..ckck..

Tapi tenang, Danbi kan anak baek, jadi pasti tobat koq, soal kapannya maa cuman Tuhan yang tau XD *sok misterius

Mungkin FF ini dua-tiga chap lagi juga udahan koq~..

Hhe *nyengir bareng Hyukkie oppa*

Yosh, bales review dulu, ne?

Yang login balesan reviewnya ada di PM masing-masing~  
**kyuqiemin : **hmm..kalo orang tuanya Kyumin couple kayaknya gak akan nongol deh chingu, gak kebagian cerita soalnya. Hhe

**Anchofishy: **kalo nambah benci sih enggak kayak nya chingu, yang ada tambah pinter buat cari cara ngalahin hae XD. Iyah begitulah chullie XDD.

**Lee Eun Jae**:jeongmal? Ah gomawo chingu XDD. Saingan lain paman ikan mungkin akan muncul chap depan chingu XDD

**Nvyptr: **apdet kilat datang sesuai pesanaaaaaaaaaaaaaan XDD

**haecha lee: ***me:ngikut dance* ini haehyuk moment nyah udah agak panjang noh chingu, semoga suka XDD.

**Aiyu Kie:** kayaknya kapan-kapan kalo sempet, chingu XDD *ditabok* ini paman ikan nya udah bisa deket" sama Hyukkie XD

**Lee Eun In: **iyah terbuka lebar chingu, selebar selebar kandang jerry sii tikus XDD *plak. Asli kalem koq chingu. Danbi kan masih polos, gak pura-pura XDD.

**Rieke Ilma : **hha..iyah chingu bang ikan pasti semangat XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDD

Special Thanks to:

**Gdtop/ nurul. / Sora Hwang/ kyuqiemin/ anchofishy/ Lee Eun Jae/ nvyptr/ haecha lee/ SsungMine/ DANHOBAKMING1/ Aiyu Kie/ anggisujuelf/ Arit291/ Lee Eun In/ angelsIto/ Rieke Ilma/sweetyhaehyuk**

Miaaaaaan bagi yang nunggu We, Got Married aku masih belom dapet ilham *bungkuk 90 derajat

Yosh, akhir kata jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak XDDD


	7. Chapter 7

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Main cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Danbi (fictional cast)

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/Typos berterbangan/alur amat lambat dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

Normal POV

Dihari ini pun, sang mentari kembali menampakkan dirinya yang mampu menyingkirkan kegelapan sang dewi malam. Memancarkan sinarnya keseluruh alam raya yang disambut meriah oleh burung-burung yang saling sahut menyahut menyambut kedatangan si raja siang. Walaupun hari sudah beranjak siang, para siswa tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk terbangun dan berangkat ke sekolah seperti rutinitas mereka biasanya. Yah, mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu, mereka bisa mendapat jam tidur lebih panjang dari biasanya tanpa ada tuntutan ataupun teriakan dari orang tua mereka yang menyuruh mereka untuk segera bangun. Aaah~ indahnya hari minggu.

Tapi coba kita mampir ke kediaman keluarga Cho, nampaknya ada yang special di hari ini?

"Kyeoron chukkhae hamnida.. Kyeoron chukkhae hamnida.. saranghaneun Kyumin couple.. Kyeoron chukkhae hamnidaaaa~". Ahh~ nampaknya duo manis kita ini sedang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun pernikahan untuk Kyumin couple. Yup, gadis pintar kita bersama sang oppa –Eunhyuk- sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan Kyumin yang ke 5~. Raut wajah gembira dan senyum lebar pun tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan wajah manis istrinya, Sungmin mendapati adik dan anak tersayang mereka sudah menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk pasangan kita hari ini. Yah ternyata duo manis kita itu menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka menyulap ruang makan menjadi tempat pesta kecil yang sudah dihiasi dengan foto-foto Kyumin couple ditambah dekorasi khas pesta seperti balon dan dekorasi lainnya. Ah, kue ulang tahun berbentuk bulat, yang dihiasi cream berwarna putih, ditambah dengan hiasan miniatur Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berpegangan tangan di tengahnya juga dengan miniatur Eunhyuk dan Danbi disamping kiri dan kanan nya ditambah tulisan besar 'SWEET 5TH ANNIVERSARY' juga sudah berada di tengah meja makan.

.

.

"Danbi sayang, kau yakin tidak akan ikut appa dan eomma?" tanya Sungmin pada putri kecilnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Cho. Kau tanya mereka mau kemana? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Seperti yang kita tahu, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan Kyumin couple, nah Eunhyuk dan Danbi err lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk, mempunyai rencana agar hari ini terasa lebih spesial bagi pasangan itu, yaitu dengan menyuruh mereka untuk berlibur berdua, yah walaupun satu hari. Tapi memang Sungmin ini terlalu khawatir, dia terus saja menanyakan apa putri kecilnya itu tidak ikut akan dengan mereka berlibur.

"Ne, eomma. Danbi tidak ikut, Danbi mau main sama oppa aja" ucap Danbi meyakinkan eommanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, appa dan eomma pergi dulu, ne? Danbi jangan nakal yah?"

"Hyung tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik" ucap Eunhyuk menenangkan hyungnya itu

"Baiklah Eunhyukkie, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, ne?" ucap Sungmin kembali memastikan duo manis kita akan baik-baik saja

"Chagi, berhenti menghawatirkan mereka. Hyukkie pasti bisa menjaga Danbi" ucap sang kepala keluarga menenangkan istrinya.

"Baiklah" ucap Sungmin, mengalah. "Eomma pergi dulu, ne?" lanjutnya sembari mengecup kepala Danbi

"Ne, eomma" ucap gadis kecil kita sembari tersenyum pada eommanya.

"Appa juga pergi dulu, chagi. Kau jangan nakal, ara?" ucap Kyuhyun, menasehati anaknya dan kemudian mengecup kepala Danbi dan berbisik "Kau mau jadi eonni atau noona?" bisiknya sembari menyeringai. Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki mobil mewah Bentley Continental GT milik Kyuhyun itu.

"Dadaaaah appa..dadah eommaaa.. Danbi mau jadi noona saja~" ucap Danbi polos sebelum mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah kediaman Cho. Seringaian khas milik Kyuhyun pun tampak jelas dibibir appa dari gadis kecil kita itu, sementara Sungmin hanya menaikkan alisnya, bingung dengan perkataan putri kecilnya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik pada namja disebelahnya itu yang membuat seringaian nya terkembang lebar

"Nanti juga kau akan tau, minnie" Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil mengemudikan mobilnya itu. 'Danbi ah, appa akan dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaanmu, sayang' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

-Lee's Mansion-

"Appa?" teriak namja tampan kita di rumahnya yang mewah itu. "Eomma?" teriaknya lagi. Aneh sekali, nampaknya rumah keluarga Lee sangat sepi dihari ini?

"Tuan muda, anda sudah bangun?" ucap tuan Kang pada Donghae

"Ah ne, tuan Kang. Kemana appa dan eomma?"

"Mereka pergi sejak sejam yang lalu, tuan. Tuan besar Lee tadi menelpon dan menyuruh tuan dan nyonya untuk menemuinya" ucapnya kemudian merogoh saku jasnya dan mengelurakan sehelai kertas yang sudah terlipat rapih. "Ini ada titipan dari nyonya" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Apa ini surat wasiat dari eomma?" tebak Donghae asal dan kemudian membuka serta membaca tulisan yang ada di dalam surat tersebut

**To: ikan besar XD**

**Hae ah, eomma dan appa harus pergi menemui harabojimu. Kau tidak kami ajak karena kau tertidur seperti mayat saja, susah sekali dibangunkan. Jangan hanya diam di rumah! Sana pergi dan jadikan Hyukkie kekasih ah tidak langsung saja jadikan dia istrimu, aku ingin segera mempunyai cucu seperti anak manis dan pintar turunan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu! Kalau tidak, semua ikan-ikan mu akan ku buang! XD**

Donghae mendecih membaca surat yang lebih mirip seperti surat ancaman dari eommanya itu. "Apa-apaan ini? Lama-lama aku merasa dia bukan eomma ku saja." Ucapnya sembari melipat kertas itu lagi. Kemudian dia bergidik ngeri saat kembali membaca surat itu. 'mempunyai cucu seperti bocah evil itu? Yang benar saja' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

-Times Square Shopping Mall –

Tampak dua tokoh utama kita tengah berjalan-jalan melalui jejeran toko yang ada di mall yang terkenal di Korea itu. Yup, mereka adalah Danbi dan Eunhyuk. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di mall daripada harus menghabiskan waktu di hari minggu ini dengan diam dirumah. Nampaknya gadis kecil kita sangat bersemangat hari ini, lihat saja dia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan senyum yang juga tak lepas dari bibir imutnya. Melihat Danbi yang begitu semangat, senyum pun terkembang dibibir Eunhyuk. Ternyata keputusannya untuk mengajak Danbi berjalan-jalan memang tidak salah, sudah hampir satu jam mereka berkeliling mall besar itu, tapi Danbi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan sedikit pun.

.

.

Disisi lain, tampak seekor err maksudku seorang namja yang mendapat julukan baru, yaitu ikan besar XD sedang duduk bersandar di depan sebuah toko besar yang ada di Times Square. Jika dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya tampak kusut sekali -_- padahal semua yeoja yang melewati dan melihat paras tampannya saling berlomba untuk memikat perhatian dari namja tersebut yang sama sekali tidak digubris olehnya. Ada apa kiranya? Mari kita hampiri namja tampan tersebut.

"Aku bosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~" ucap namja itu. "Ternyata datang kesini bukannya membuatku lebih naik, malah membuatku tambah bosan" ucapnya sambil menggerutu. "Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik disini?" ucapnya lagi sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

Iris coklatnya menangkap dua sosok yang amat-sangat-ia kenal, melihat dua sosok itu emm lebih tepatnya melihat pada sosok yang sudah mencuri hatinya dari semenjak mereka kecil itu, otomatis seringaian pun nampak di bibirnya. Tak menunggu lama, dia pun menghampiri kedua sosok tersebut.

"Hyukkieeeeeeeeeeeeee~" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya Hyukkie itu.

"Oh Hae, kau juga ada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk pada namja itu

"Ne, aku bosan di rumah, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk jalan-jalan ke sini" ucapnya berbasa-basi "Hyukkie ah, temani aku mencari sesuatu, yah?" pintanya pada Eunhyuk

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan bertiga" ucap Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile yang terkembang di bibir cherry nya.

.

.

Donghae POV

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan bertiga" ucap Hyukkie ku.

Apa? Bertiga? Ah nampaknya aku melupakan bocah evil yang selalu menempel dengan Hyukkie ku itu. Aish, aku tidak akan membiarkannya merusak kencan ku dengan Hyukkie ku kali ini. Tapi apa ya yang bisa menarik perhatiannya?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Aha, aku mendapat tempat yang tepat untuk bocah itu. Aku pun menjongkokkan diriku dan mensejajarkan tinggi ku dengan bocah itu.

"Danbi ah, apa kau mau mandi bola?" tanyaku padanya. Ku lihat matanya berbinar dan dia pun mengangguk semangat. Ah ternyata dia mudah sekali dirayu.

Kami pun mendekati tempat penitipan anak yang memang dilengkapi dengan semua jenis permainan yang dapat membuat anak yang dititipkan disana betah berlama-lama disana. Yup, kau benar tempat mandi bola yang tadi ku katakan itu ada di tempat penitipan anak yang ada di mall ini.

"Danbi ah, main lah sepuasmu, ne?" ucapku padanya yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi olehnya. Aish, dasar bocah jika sudah asyik dengan dunianya dia melupakan semua yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi baguslah, jadi aku bisa berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Hyukkie ku kan? Kekekekeke

"Kajja, Hyukkie kita pergi"

"Tapi Hae, Danbi bagaimana?" tanyanya. Aish bocah itu lagi yang dia pikirkan

"Tenang saja Hyukkie, dia sedang asyik dengan dunianya. Lagi pula akan ada yang menjaganya disini" ucapku sembari menangkupkan kedua tanganku diwajahnya yang manis. Kulihat pipinya memerah dengan perlakuan ku. Aku pun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Akhirnyaaa~ aku bisa berduaan dengan Hyukkie ku XD.

Sudah hampir satu jam kami berjalan-jalan BERDUA, kau lihat? BERDUA! Ternyata mengikuti saran eomma memang lebih baik dari pada diam dirumah. Jari jemari kami masih bertautan, tangannya memang sangat pas dengan tanganku, seolah Tuhan memang sudah membuat kami sebagai sepasang kekasih.

_Dong deng dong deng.. "Pehatian..perhatian..berita kehilangan. Bagi anda pengunjung Times Square Shopping Mall yang merasa melihat seorang anak dengan tinggi 170 cm, berambut coklat, berwajah manis mengenakan kaus putih dengan cardigan berwarna hijau dan celan jeans berwarna hitam, bersama dengan seorang ahjussi jahat yang mengenakan kaus putih, harap segera membawanya ke sumber informasi di lantai 5. Terimakasih "_

Eh? Apa tadi katanya? Kenapa semua orang memandang ke arah ku dan Hyukkie? Lalu aku pun mengecek bajuku dan Hyukkie. Ternyata benar yang dimaksud anak yang hilang itu..Hyukkie dan ahjussi jahat itu...aku?

Grrrrrrrrrr.. pasti bocah evil itu. Nampaknya Hyukkie pun sepikiran denganku kemudian dia menarik tanganku menuju lift terdekat.

Saat kami hampir sampai di sumber informasi itu, ternyata benar disana bocah kecil itu sepertinya sedang menangis.

"Danbii~" ucap Hyukkie ku sembari menghambur ke arah bocah itu

"Oppa, gwaenchana?" tanya bocah itu. Apa-apaan bocah itu? Memangnya dia pikir aku akan menculik Hyukkie?

"Ne, sayang. Danbi kenapa menangis?" tanya Hyukkie ku pada bocah itu

"Habis tadi oppa pergi, ninggalin Danbi sendiri, Danbi kira oppa diculik ahjussi itu " ucap bocah kecil itu sembari menunjukkan jarinya ke arah ku.

Sigh~ nampaknya dugaan ku tepat.

.

.

Normal POV

Tak lama setelah itu, Donghae pun mengajak Danbi dan Eunhyuk untuk makan siang, yah maksudnya untuk menghibur Danbi karena tadi dia ditinggal sendirian.

"Danbi ah, kau boleh memesan apapun sesukamu, ne?" ucap Donghae pada Danbi

"Jeongmal?" tanya gadis kecil kita itu dengan semangat yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Donghae. Donghae bersumpah dia melihat seringaian Cho Kyuhyun terpampang diwajah kecil Danbi.

"Ahjussi, Danbi mau makan ikaaaaaaaaaan~" ucapnya pada Donghae, masih dengan seringaian yang terpampang diwajahnya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae hanya membatu pun mencoba membujuk gadis kecil kita untuk memilih makanan lain. "Danbi ah, lihat! Danbi mau pilih yang mana?" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan daftar menu ke gadis kecil kita itu.

"Danbi mau makan ikan, oppaaa~" rajuknya pada Eunhyuk

"Baiklah, baiklah Danbi makan ikan, makan Soondubu Jiggae saja, ne?" Eunhyuk akhinya mengalah dan memilihkan sup kental yang terbuat dari ikan segar, daging sapi, tahu sutra dan telur.

"Eung!" Danbi menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Sementara Donghae, kembali menekuk wajahnya karena hewan kesayangannya akan dimakan oleh gadis kecil kita itu.

.

.

"Oppa..oppa ayo kita ke Lotte world" ajak Danbi pada Eunhyuk. Saat ini mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan restoran tempat mereka makan.

"Ide bagus, Danbi ah. Ayo kita kesana!" Ucap Donghae Semangat, yah setidaknya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan Eunhyukkan?

"Kalo begitu, ayo!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyunggingkan gummy smilenya melihat betapa semangatnya Danbi dan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

-Lotte World-

Singkat cerita, sampailah ketiga tokoh utama kita ini di salah satu taman indoor yang terkenal di dunia dan masuk ke dalam guiness world of record sebagai taman indoor terbesar di dunia. Ratusan wahana permainan tersedia di sana, baik yang ada diluar gedung maupun didalam gedung. Sebut saja, Adventure of Shinbad, Pharaoh's Fury, Camelout carousel yang tersedia di dalam gedung atau yang sering disebut sebagai wahana adventure.

Eunhyuk, namja manis kita hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat 'dua anak kecil' yang menyeretnya kesana kemari dengan semangat plus mata yang berbinar. Kau bisa lihat, Danbi dan Donghae sangat bersemangat untuk menaiki semua permainan yang ada disana. Setelah menaiki satu wahana, mereka langsung melesat ke wahana lainnya. Persis seperti dua anak kecil yang seumuran. Bahkan mungkin mereka lupa bahwa mereka adalah musuh. Lihat saja Danbi yang sekarang menyeret tangan Donghae untuk memasuki gelanggang es untuk bermain ice skating. Nampaknya 'dua anak kecil' itu sudah melupakan bahwa ada Eunhyuk disana, buktinya Eunhyuk harus berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar langkah 'dua anak kecil' itu. senyum kembali tersungging diwajah manis Eunhyuk melihat sekarang Donghae sedang mengajari Danbi untuk berskating, puas memandangi mereka akhirnya Eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung.

.

.

_Duk.. _ah nampaknya Eunhyuk menabrak seorang ahjumma, dia pun membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf. Tapi sang ahjumma hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan "Gwaenchana, kalian terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmonis" ucap ahjumma itu kemudian menepuk pundak Eunhyuk dan tersenyum "Kau mempunyai anak yang lucu dan suami yang baik" ucapnya lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang mematung.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

_Blush _muka Eunhyuk memerah setelah dia berhasil mencerna kata-kata ahjumma tadi. 'Keluarga yang harmonis? Anak dan suami?' Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika perkataan ahjumma tadi terngiang kembali di telinganya.

"Hyukkie? Gwaenchana?" ucap Donghae sembari menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya "Apa kau kedinginan?" ucapnya lagi sambil membelai wajah Eunhyuk. Mata mereka bertemu, nampaknya pandangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah terkunci, mereka masih dalam posisi itu. saling memandang dengan tangan Donghae yang masih menangkup wajah Eunhyuk.

Perlahan..

Perlahan..

Perlahan..

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Ahjussiiii~! Kajja! Danbi ingin naik balon udara!" teriak gadis kecil kita itu. Mendengar panggilan dari gadis kecil kita, Donghae melepas tanggannya dari wajah Eunhyuk dan mereka pun segera mengampiri Danbi.

"Kajja!" ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan kemudian menggandeng tangan Danbi. Mereka semakin terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia, seorang gadis manis yang lucu dengan kedua tangannya yang digandeng oleh kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Dewi malam mulai menampakkan dirinya, meyelimuti bumi dengan gelapnya malam, mempersilahkan sang raja siang untuk beristirahat dari tugasnya. Ketiga tokoh utama kita, setelah puas mengelilingi lotte world dengan balon udara, mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut di kedai makanan yang ada disana. Setelah itu, disinilah mereka sekarang, menyaksikan parade dan laser show yang terkenal sering memukau banyak pengunjung yang datang ke lotte world. Setelah puas, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena gadis kecil kita sekarang sudah terlelap di gendongan sang ahjussi, Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Cho

Mobil Bentley Continental GT milik Cho Kyuhyun sampai di gerbang rumahnya. Dahi pasangan Kyumin Couple berkerut, aneh karena rumah mereka gelap, sangat gelap. 'Kemana Hyukkie dan Danbi?' ucap mereka dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah mobil sport mewah Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil Kyuhyun. Lalu keluarlah namja manis kita dari mobil itu.

"Hyukkie? Kau dari mana?" tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Eunhyuk berjalan menghampirinya sementara Kyuhyun memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi.

"Aku dan Danbi juga Donghae tadi bermain ke lotte world, hyung" ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum

"Danbi dan Donghae?" ulang Sungmin merasa tak percaya

"Kenapa dengan Donghae dan Danbi?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai memasukkan mobilnya

"Iya, kenapa dengan aku dan Danbi, hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil menggendong Danbi

"Eh? Putri kecilku sudah tidur?" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil Danbi dari Donghae. "Nampaknya ada yang melakukan gencatan senjata hari ini" Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Donghae ah, gomawo sudah menjaga Danbi" ucap Sungmin

"Ne, cheonma hyung. Dia pasti kelelahan" ucap Donghae sembari mengacak rambut Danbi

"Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu, ne. Kalian juga masuklah" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggandeng tangan istrinya kemudian meninggalkan pasangan HaeHyuk.

"Hae ah, kajja kita masuk!" ajak Eunhyuk. Donghae kemudian menahan langkah Eunhyuk dengan memegang tangannya.

"Kurasa lain kali saja, sudah malam. Lebih baik aku pulang" ucap Donghae.

"Oh begitu? Emm ya sudah kau pulang lah dan emm.." _Cupp.._ Eunhyuk mengecup pipi Donghae "Terimakasih untuk hari ini" lanjutnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kau tanya aku bagaimana reaksi Donghae? Kurasa dia sedang memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium Eunhyuk sambil memasang senyum bodohnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk masuk ke kamarnya setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya. Dia pun segera menutup pintu setelah ia masuk ke kamar itu.

_Deg..deg..deg.. _Rasanya Jantung Eunhyuk kembali berdetak dengan cepat mengingat tadi dia telah mencium pipi Donghae.

Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya

_New message.._

From: Donghae

Selamat malam, Hyukkie. Tidur yang nyenyak dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku XD

Eunhyuk berdecih membaca sms dari Donghae itu. "Kau itu kapan dan dimana pun tetap saja narsis" ucapnya. Kemudian jari-jari panjangnya membuka galeri dan melihat foto-foto tadi saat mereka bermain di lotte world. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat foto dirinya, Danbi dan Donghae yang sedang berpose di depan balon udara. 'Kau mempunyai anak yang lucu dan suami yang baik' kata-kata ahjumma yang tadi ditabraknya kembali terngiang di telinganya membuat rona merah dipipi Eunhyuk.

"Selamat malam, Donghae ah" Ucapnya lirih sebelum menuju ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

TBC

**Chap Depan^^**

Kenapa kau marah? Padahal kita kan hanya... teman

Kau benar Hyukkie, kita... hanya teman

.

.

_And I love you so, and I want you know, that i'll always be right here_

Itu lagu apa, hyung?

.

.

Ahjussi kenapa?

Kau, mau membantu ku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nyukkunyuk area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaloooooooooo ooooo~ aku datang lagiii XD

Miaan gak sempet apdet kilat, terlalu banyak urusan jadi gak bisa apdet..ckckck

Maap juga chap ini lebih pendek u.u

Jadi sebagai hadiah ada preview chap depan~..

Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi? kekekekekeke

Dan emm... di chap kemarin banyak yang minta Hae dideketin ama Danbi dan Voilaaaa~ .. Danbi dan paman ikan disini perangnya cuman diawal ajh kesonohnya malah udah kayak temen deket yang seumuran..ckckckckck *geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan dua anak kecil itu..ckckck

Yosh waktunya bales review~..

Buat chap ini semua review dibales disini, ne?

**DANHOBAKMING1** : kekekeke Danbi kagak nyiksa ikan nemonya koq. Cuman mau dibebasin ajh ikannya wkwkwk. Ini udah lanjut XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Liaa:** kekekeke ibarat peribahasa chingu, buah gak jauh dari poonnya kekekekeke. Ini udah dilanjut XD Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Sora Hwang:** hmm ide nyah boleh dicoba chingu, mungkin di chap depan bisa kekekeke. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Lee Eun Jae :** jeongmal? Bagus deh kalo bisa menghibur chingu XD dan huwaaaaaaaa mian chingu aku kagak apdet kilat kali ini Gomawo **udah baca n review XDDD**

**nurul. :** ini aku bales disini, hhhe :D. Iyah Danbi emang tengil di chap kemaren. Tapi chap ini maa enggak XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Aiyu Kie :** huweeeeeeeeee mian chingu, gak apdet kilat kali ini. Tapi chap depan diusahakan deh XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Kyuqiemin:** emm kyumin moment yah chingu? Ntar diusahain yah XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Elza orizhuka :** *tangkep flying kissnya XD* disini gimana haehyuknya? Tapi perasaan banyak Hae-Danbi nya yah? Ckckck. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**SsungMine:** iyah bentar lagi end mungkin chap depan atau chap depan nya lagi L. Kangteuk eh? Ntar diusahain yah chingu, kalo dapet idenya, atau mungkin chingu punya ide? Kekekekeke. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**anchovyy imutt udah logout:** ahahahaha bagus lah kalo gitu maa chingu XD. Oh kalo masalah Hyukkie maa hae kgak bakal nyerah, ching XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Aurelsparkyutyw: **miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan gak apdet kilat kali ini L. Tapi semoga suka XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Nvyptr:** ahahaha namanya juga turunan evil Cho chingu XD. Miaaaan gak bisa apdet kilat L. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Myhyukkiesmile:** iyah gpp. Nyantei ajh chingu XD. Gennya kyu nurun banget yah ke Danbi kekekekekeke. Ini udah lanjut XDD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw:** huoooo daebak bisa nebak kekekeke. Yupp di chap ini Danbi ama Hae emng gak berantem lagi chingu XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**myfishychovy :** kekekeke iyah chingu lagi romantis romantis malah ada gangnam style kekekeke. Miaan gak kilat apdetnya chingu L. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Lee Eun In :** Danbi bukan ngebuang ikannya chingu. Tapi ngebebasin ikannya XD. Ini udah lanjut Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**alint2709:** sesuai permintaaan~ disini paman ikan akrab sama danbi XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**anchofishy **: ahahahaha bener tuh chingu. Haenya ajh yang ribet pake deketin danbi segala XD *ditendang Hae*. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**audrey musaena:** *Donghae : jadi kamu suka aku menderita?* Tuh chingu dibales langsung ama paman ikan XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Rieke Ilma :** kekekekeke ini udah lanjut chingu XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Andhisa Joyers :** *Danbi: huaaaa appa kepala Danbi mau dipites~* nah loh chingu Danbi nangis ckckckckck. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy:** disini tambah baikan lagi chingu XD. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**HaeHyukLove:** kekekeke emang Danbi mirip apanya ama Hae, chingu? Dan emm lebih bener kalo Kyu yang menurunkan gen evilnya ke Danbi XD. ini udah dilanjut chingu XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**haecha lee:** kekekekeke disini malah gencatan senjata chingu XD. Ini udah apdeeeeeeeet XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**love haehyuk:** cup..cup..cup jangan nangis chingu XD. Bagus deh kalo bisa ngehibur chingu XD. Ini udah apdet XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**suzume saezuri:** salam kenal juga~.. gak usah pake embel-embel sshi biar akrab, ne? Idenyaaa dateng gitu ajh setelah liat kelakuan ponakan XD. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

**sweetyhaehyuk: **ini udah lanjut, chingu XD. Gomawo udah baca n review XDDD

pokoknya special thanks to:

**DANHOBAKMING1**/**Liaa**/**Sora Hwang**/**Lee Eun Jae** /**nurul. p. Putri**/**Kyuqiemin/Aiyu Kie/Elza orizhuka/SsungMine/anchovyy imutt udah logout/Aurelsparkyutyw/Nvyptr/Myhyukkiesmile/Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw/myfishychovy/Lee Eun In/alint2709/anchofishy/audrey musaena/Rieke Ilma/Andhisa Joyers **/**Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy/HaeHyukLove/haecha lee/love haehyuk/suzume saezuri/Arit291/sweetyhaehyuk**

Di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaaaak ~ *kedip mata XD*


	8. Dibuang sayang

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Main cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Danbi (fictional cast)

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/Typos berterbangan/alur amat lambat dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

-Kids Land-

Normal POV

"Apaaa? Kemarin Danbi dan Changmin hyung Times Square?" Ucap kedua bocah kecil, sahabat Danbi

Yang ditanya hanya memasang cengirannya "Eung, kemarin Hyukkie oppa ngajak Danbi ke sana~ terus di tempat bermain ketemu Changmin oppa" ucapnya riang

Bocah laki-laki berpipi tembem pun mempoutkan bibirnya "Jahat~, Mochi gak diajak" gerutunya kesal karna tidak diajak ke Lotte world

"Tapi kita tidak sengaja bertemu, ya kan Danbi?" ucap Changmin

"Eung, untung disana aku ketemu Changmin oppa, kalau tidak, paman ikan pasti sudah membawa Hyukkie oppa pergi" jelas Danbi panjang lebar

**Flashback**

Gadis kecil kita masih asyik menikmati permainan yang ada di penitipan anak yang ada di Lotte World, dia terlalu antusias dengan semua permainan yang ada di sana sampai-sampai melupakan bahwa musuhnya aka Donghae sedang mengajak oppa tersayangnya pergi berjalan-jalan

"Danbi?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Danbi. Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis kecil kita pun membalikkan badannya menghadap anak yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Eh, Changmin oppa!" ucapnya riang melihat sahabatnya juga sedang bermain di sana

"Danbi sama siapa ke sini?" tanya bocah laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Danbi itu

"Danbi sama Hyukkie oppa" ucapnya masih dengan nada riang.

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya, bermaksud mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie hyungnya dimana?"

"Itu disan.. eh? Mana Hyukkie oppa?" ah ternyata gadis kecil kita tidak sadar bahwa Donghae sudah membawa oppa tersayangnya dari sana. "Oppaa~ hyukkie oppa diambil ahjussi jahaat~" ucapnya kemudian dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aish, kan sudah ku bilang, kita harus menggagalkan rencana ahjussi jahat" ucap Changmin dengan nada kesal. Tapi melihat Danbi yang menangis dia jadi tak tega. "Ya sudah, ayo kita lapor" ajaknya sembari menarik tangan Danbi

"Noona, tolong kami~" ucap Changmin pada Agassi yang ada di sumber informasi

"Kenapa adik kecil? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Hyukkie hilang, dia dibawa ahjussi jahat" ucapnya pada agassi itu

"Kau ingat ciri-cirinya?"

Lalu mereka pun menjelaskan ciri-ciri Eunhyuk pada agassi yang menjaga sumber informasi itu. Apa? Kau tanya kenapa Changmin tidak menyertakan embel-embel hyung saat menyebut nama Eunhyuk? Tentu saja alasannya agar tidak ketahuan, lagi pula dia pikir yang hilangkan hyungnya, bukan dia. Maka jadilah pengumuman yang disebarkan oleh agassi itu.

_Dong deng dong deng.. "Pehatian..perhatian..berita kehilangan. Bagi anda pengunjung Times Square Shopping Mall yang merasa melihat seorang anak dengan tinggi 170 cm, berambut coklat, berwajah manis mengenakan kaus putih dengan cardigan berwarna hijau dan celan jeans berwarna hitam, bersama dengan seorang ahjussi jahat yang mengenakan kaus putih, harap segera membawanya ke sumber informasi di lantai 5. Terimakasih "_

**Flashback End**

"Oh, jadi gara-gara bertemu Changmin hyung, akhirnya Hyukkie oppa bisa ketemu?" ucap Henry mengambil kesimpulan cerita dari Danbi dan Changmin

"Eung, Changmin oppa memang hebat" puji Danbi

"Tapi nanti janji, ya? Kalau ke Lotte World lagi jangan lupa ajak Mochi" ah, rupanya mochi kecil masih kesal karena tidak diajak ke Times Square

.

.

.

.

.

Lee's Mansion

"Yah! Lee Donghae! berhenti tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti itu atau aku kirim kau ke Rumah Sakit jiwa sekarang juga!" Ucap Heechul pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang bersantai sambil menonton televisi.

"Eomma, anak mu yang tampan ini sedang senang~" ucap Donghae sembari duduk didekat eommanya

"Paling-paling juga besok muka mu itu kusut lagi" Ucap Heechul sinis

"Tidak akan Eomma, karena sekarang aku sudah bisa menundukkan bocah itu"

"Jinja? Aku ragu"

"Aish, aku serius eomma, kemarin aku dan bocah itu bermain seharian di Lotte World dan dia sama sekali tidak menjahiliku"

"Mungkin kemarin kau hanya beruntung. Lalu kapan kau akan menjadikan Eunhyukkie kekasih mu? Kau itu lambat sekali"

"Lusa, aku akan melakukannya Lusa, eomma. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sangat spesial untuknya"

"Yah, aku harap Eunhyukkie memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mu"

"Eomma~, kau jangan bilang begitu! Harusnya eomma menyemangati ku"

"Setelah kau meninggalkannya selama selama hampir 6 tahun?" tanyanya pada Donghae, semetara yang ditanya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas "Baiklah..baiklah..aku do'akan dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mu, Donghae ah." Lanjutnya lagi

.

.

.

.

.

Miracle Cafe

_Klinning..klinning _bel yang dipasang di pintu Miracle cafe berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung datang.

"Oppaa~" ucap pengunjung itu sembari menghampiri Sungmin yang ada di menja kasir.

"Oh, Boa ah. Kau datang?" ucap Sungmin ramah

"Ne oppa, mana Danbi?" tanya nya

"Dia ada di dapur, bersama Wookie" ucap Sungmin. Boa pun segera melesat menuju dapur menemui gadis kecil kita.

"Daaanbi ah~.." ucapnya masih dengan nada riang saat memasuki dapur yang ada di Miracle Cafe.

"Boa eonni!" ucap Danbi saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya kemudian segera menghambur ke pelukan yeoja cantik itu

"Kenapa eonni baru datang lagi?" tanya Danbi

"Ah, mian sayang. Kemarin eonni sakit, jadi eonni tidak bisa bermain dengan Danbi" ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut Danbi

"Eh? Eonni gwaenchana?" tanya Danbi khawatir setelah mendengar penuturan Boa

"Sekarang aku sudah sembuh, sayang. Mau temani eonni makan waffle?" tanyanya yang ditanggapi anggukan semangat dari gadis kecil kita itu.

.

.

Apa? Jangan memasang ekspresi bingung begitu. Baiklah.. baiklah aku jelaskan, ne. Boa atau Kwon Boa adalah sahabat Eunhyuk semenjak mereka memasuki SM Highschool. Boa juga merupakan salah satu member dari klub dance, dia juga sekelas dengan Eunhyuk. Ah satu lagi dia juga amat sangat dekat dengan Danbi dan keluarga Cho, itulah mengapa Danbi sangat senang ketika bertemu lagi dengan yeoja cantik, partner dance Eunhyuk itu.

"Eonni, apa eonni sayang Hyukkie oppa?" tanya Danbi tiba-tiba yang membuat yeoja cantik itu tiba-tiba tersedak. "Eonni gwaenchana?" tanya Danbi lagi saat melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya eonni itu tersedak.

Boa pun langsung meneguk lemon icenya. "Gwaenchana, kenapa Danbi bertanya seperti itu?" tanya nya heran

"Soalnya ada ahjussi jahat yang mau mengambil Hyukkie oppa dari Danbi" ucapnya dengan nada sedih

Kening Boa mengkerut "Ahjussi jahat? Nugu?"

"Donghae ahjussi, teman kecil Hyukkie oppa" ucap Danbi lemah

'Donghae? Apa maksudnya Lee Donghae dari kelas 2-3 yah?' ucap Boa dalam hati. Yah sebenarnya Boa tidak terlalu kenal dengan Donghae, apalagi dia kemarin-kemarin izin dari sekolah karena sakit. Yang dia tau, Donghae itu adalah orang yang disukai oleh Jessica Jung, salah satu temannya.

"Eonni bantu Danbi selamatkan Hyukkie oppa, ne?" ucap Danbi dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah, eonni akan bantu Danbi" ucapnya yang berhasil menghasilkan senyum lebar dibibir gadis kecil kita itu.

.

.

Saat ini gadis kecil kita sedang berada di dapur Miracle Cafe, bersama dengan salah satu chef terbaik disana, Ryeowook. Setelah Boa pamit pulang, Danbi kembali ke dapur untuk bermain dengan Ryeowook.

"Danbi ah~" panggil Ryeowook pada gadis kecil kita yang sekarang sedang sibuk mencetak kue kering dengan cetakan berbentuk bunga

"Ne oppa?" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatannya

"Apa kau suka Boa eonni?"

"Eung! Danbi sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaat suka Boa eonni"

"Geuraeyo? Lalu apa kau suka Donghae oppa?"

"Ani~. Danbi tidak suka Donghae oppa"

"Jinja? Kemarinkan kau bermain dengan Donghae"

"Danbi suka Donghae oppa" Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar jawaban ambigu Danbi. "Kau sayang Hyukkie oppa?"

"Danbi saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat sayang Hyukkie oppa" ucapnya

"Oh, Danbi sangat sayang Hyukkie oppa ternyata. Lalu kau suka Boa eonni dengan Hyukkie oppa?"

"Eung! Danbi suka Boa eonni dengan Hyukkie oppa"

"Ah~ lalu apa Danbi suka Donghae oppa dengan Hyukkie oppa?"

"Aniyo~ Danbi tidak suka~" ucapnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook

"Karena paman ikan gak suka Danbi"

"Eh? Jinja?"

"Eung! Paman ikan mau misahin Danbi sama Hyukkie oppa" Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos Danbi.

"Tapi Danbi juga sayaaaaaaaaaaaang Wookie oppa" ucap Danbi, mau tak mau senyum di bibir Ryeowook tambah lebar.

"Wookie oppa juga sayang Danbi" ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang terulas dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-SM Highschool, keesokan harinya-

Donghae, mantan musuh bebuyutan Danbi –menurut Donghae- sekarang sedang berjalan riang menuju sekolahnya. Yah, kau tahu kan, sekarang namja penyuka ikan ini sedang dalam tahap mempersiapkan sebuah acara yang sangat penting. Dan ups kurasa ini masih rahasia :P

Ketika memasuki wilayah sekolah elit itu dia mengedarkan pandangannya, siapa tahu targetnya sedang ada dalam jarak jangkauannya. Dan ah, ternyata Donghae kali ini sedang beruntung, tak jauh darinya sedang berdiri namja manis kita, mengahap ke lokernya dan sibuk dengan kegiatan entah apa itu. Seulas senyum terkembang dibibir namja tampan kita ini, membuat yeoja-yeoja yang ada disekitarnya ke ge-eran, yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Donghae. Langkah Donghae terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang mendekati Eunhyuknya. Gadis itu, bertubuh kecil, berambut panjang. Gadis itu menepuk pundak Eunhyuk dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk? Dia malah tersenyum melihat gadis itu dan dia... memeluknya? Omo~ Donghae yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya mengucek matanya, berharap dia salah lihat. Tapi sial, gadis itu nyata dengan lengannya yang masih melingkar di pundak Eunhyuk, sekarang mereka sedang berbincang, akrab sekali kelihatannya dan apa itu? sekarang tangan Eunhyuk lah yang melingkar di pundak gadis itu dan mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Donghae yang mematung dan amarah yang meluap-luap. 'apa-apain ini?' pikir Donghae. Jika cerita ini adalah anime, kurasa sekarang muka Donghae sudah merah padam dengan asap yang mengepul dari hidung dan kedua telinganya plus dengan aura api yang menguar dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

_Puk.._ tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hae ah, kenapa kau?" Ah, ternyata itu Kibum, teman sebangku Hae, ingat?

Merasa tak digubris oleh si lawan bicara, Kibum pun mengguncang pelan bahu Donghae. "Hae?" ucapnya lagi. Sayang, Kibum tak juga mendapat balasan. Heran dengan Donghae yang mematung seperti ini, Kibum memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah tatapan Donghae. 'Ah~ pasti ikan ini cemburu' ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian sebuah emm smirk pun tercipta dibibirnya.

"Dia itu bernama Boa" ucapnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya ke kelasnya

Donghae yang sayup-sayup mendengar Kibum menebutkan nama seseorang memutuskan untuk mengejar Kibum

"Boa? Nugu?" ucapnya

"Yeoja yang tadi bermesraan dengan Eunhyukkie" ucapnya santai seakan tak ada beban

Mendengar kata 'bermesraan', kilatan api cemburu kembali menguar dari Donghae. "Apa maksudnya bermesraan?" ucap Donghae tajam dengan nada mematikan

Kibum mendecak, tapi kilatan api yang menguar dari diri Donghae sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya *me: es lawan api -_-*

"Mereka itu sering disebut couple dari klub dance. Tahun kemarin saja mereka berdua menjadi juara umum di festival sekolah dengan couple dancenya. Selain itu aku dengar Eunhyuk dan Boa memang bersahabat sejak masa ospek di sekolah ini. Keduanya sangat dekat, selain disebut couple dari club dance, mereka juga sekelas, dan banyak yang bilang Boa sangat akrab dengan Danbi dan keluarga Eunhyuk" ucap Kibum panjang lebar.

Mata Donghae terbelalak, mendengar penjelasan Kibum 'Hebat sekali yeoja itu, bahkan dia dekat dengan bocah evil itu?' ucap Donghae dalam hati.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini, seorang Lee Donghae, penerus keluarga Lee yang menjadi incaran semua yeoja di sekolahnya, mematung dengan tidak elitnya sehingga Kibum harus menyeretnya untuk masuk ke kelas mereka karena yang akan mengajar di jam pelajaran pertama adalah Kim Seongsaeng yang dikenal Killer itu.

'Hyukkie ah, kenapa rasanya kau semakin jauh saja' yah itu lah yang diucapkan Donghae, walaupun dalam hati, sesaat sebelum dia memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV *me: akhirnya*

Aku sedang mencari buku paket biologiku di loker, saking asyik nya mencari kurasa aku tidak sadar dengan adanya sosok seseorang didekatku.

"Hyuk ah" ucap seseorang sembari melingkarkan tangannya pundak ku. Merasa dipanggil, aku pun menolehkan wajahku kearah orang yang menyebut namaku. Otomatis, senyum terpampang dibibirku "BOAAAAAAAAAA~" ucapku kemudian memeluk yeoja yang tadi memanggilku. "Kau sudah sehat? bogoshippo" ucapku padanya. Sungguh aku merindukannya. Ah, aku perkenalkan dulu yah. Yeoja cantik yang ada disebelahku ini dia bernama Boa, Kwon Boa. Dia ini sahabatku sejak kelas 1. Karena kami ada dalam satu klub, maka kami pun menjadi lebih dekat, dan seminggu kemarin dia sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia juga sangat dekat dengan Danbi, sampai kadang aku jadi cemburu karena sering diacuhkan oleh mereka jika keduanya sudah bertemu.

"Ne, aku sudah sehat" ucapnya dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajah cantiknya. "Kemarin aku ke cafe Sungmin oppa, tapi kau tidak ada disana" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku terkekeh dengan tingkah aegyonya itu kemudian aku melingkarkan tanganku dibahunya dan mengajaknya ke kelas kami. "Kemarin aku kerja kelompok di rumahnya Amber" ucapku padanya. Saat kami memasuki kelas, seisi kelas berteriak riuh "The Dancing Couple is baaaaaaack~" ucap mereka antusias yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh ku dan Boa. Yah, kau tahu? Kami sering disebut dengan Dancing couple karena Boa sering menjadi partner dance ku. Apalagi ketika kami memenangkan perlombaan saat di festival sekolah yang rutin diadakan tiap tahun, makin banyak yang menyebut kami sebagai couple.

.

.

.

.

.

-Atap SM Highschool-

Donghae POV

Grrrrrrrrrrrr aku kesaaaaaaaaaaaaaal~..

Apa-apaan yeoja itu?

Melingkarkan tangannya seenaknya dipundak Hyukkie ku? Dan apa maksud Kibum dengan mereka sering bermesraan? Tidak..tidak akan kubiarkan

"Eunhyukkie hanya milikkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" teriak ku dari atap sekolah. Masa bodoh jika ada yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan ku itu. Ternyata eomma benar, aku harus bertindak cepat. Yah benar, besok aku akan menjadikan Eunhyukkie milikku seutuhnya.

"Donghae Ganbatte~" ucapku pada diriku sendiri

.

.

-Cho House-

Normal POV

Saat ini, gadis kecil kita sedang sibuk menggambar di ruang TV, sementara Sang eomma sedang sibuk di dapur untuk keluarga kecilnya, dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di kamarnya.

Merasa puas dengan hasil karya nya, yaitu menggambar anak kecil yang sedang memegang ikan, dia pun ingin menunjukkan hasil karya nya pada sang oppa tercinta. Gadis kecil kita berlari dengan semangat menuju kamar sang oppa yang ada di lantai dua.

"Hyukkie oppa~, lihat gambar Danbi!" ucapnya riang ketika dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang memang dalam keadaaan terbuka. Tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk sedang melakukan aktivitas lain, kita lihat untuk lebih jelas

"Ne? Kau mengajakku ke Hi Seoul Festival?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Mendengarnya mata Danbi langsung berbinar senang 'Asyiiiiik main lagi' ucapnya

"Eh? Hanya berdua? Kenapa Hae?" uh oh Danbi langsung mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. 'paman ikan memang gak suka Danbi' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian terlintas kata-kata Changmin lagi 'kita harus menggagalkan rencana ahjussi jahat' yah, kata-kata itu lah yang kembali terngiang. Kaki kecilnya kembali berlari tapi dengan arah berbeda, lariyaitu Dapur

"Eomma~ Danbi ingin telpon Boa eonni~" teriaknya sembari berlari ke arah sang eomma

"Baiklah Hae, sampai besok" Eunhyuk memutus sambungan ponselnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya

"Kenapa tadi ada suara Danbi?" ucapnya

.

.

.

-Keesokan harinya, Miracle 04.00 PM-

"Danbi oppa pergi dulu, ne?" pamit Eunhyuk pada Danbi dan Sungmin.

"Eung! Oppa hati-hati!" ucap gadis kecil kita sembari tersenyum manis. Eunhyuk merasa heran dengan tingkah Danbi hari ini. Biasanya, Danbi akan merengek ingin ikut pergi, tapi apa? Sekarang Danbi dengan sukarela membiarkannya pergi. Tapi ya sudah lah, mungkin Danbi sedang ingin bersama eommanya. "Hyung aku pergi dulu" ucapnya pada Sungmin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe milik keluarga Sungmin itu.

Tak lama setelah Eunhyuk pergi, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang memasuki cafe itu.

"Boa Eonnie!" ucap Danbi semangat kemudian segera menghambur ke arah gadis cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hi Seoul Festival-

Hi Seoul Festival adalah sebuah festival yang diperuntukkan bagi siapapun yang tengah berada di Seoul. Festival yang dimulai sejak tahun 2003 ini, dihelat pada musim semi yang jatuh antara bulan Mei dan April. Hi Seoul Festival menggambarkan kehidupan yang dinamis, sejarah, keragaman budaya dari berbagai negara. Di dalam Hi Seoul Festival, kalian juga bisa melihat Hi Seoul Food Festival dan Seoul Magic Festival. Pengunjung bebas menentukan, pameran mana yang ingin ia lihat. Selama Hi Seoul Festival, kota Seoul akan selalu dihiasi lampu dan perayaan. Pusat kota adalah tempat utama festival ini digelar. Beberapa parade yang sangat menarik adalah kompetisi hewan peliharaan, pertunjukan tradisional Jepang, pertunjukan melawan banteng, parade Jongmyo Jerye, dan barongsai. Selain itu, pengunjung juga dapat menikmati kontes tari serta pertunjukkan perkusi khas Korea. Seni-seni tradisional Korea lain yang biasanya menjadi pengisi Hi Seoul Festival adalah Namsadangpae, Salpuri, Nongak dan Hangul Calligraphy.

"Hae!" ucap Eunhyuk semangat melihat sosok namja tampan yang sedang menyender ke tembok yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hyukkie~" ucap namja itu kemudian menghampiri namja manis yang tadi memanggil namanya. "Kau datang sendiri, kan?" tanya nya penuh selidik

"Ne, Danbi tidak ikut" ucap Eunhyuk, meyakinkan Donghae. Senyuman lebarpun menghiasi wajah tampan Donghae mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia merasa sedikit janggal karena bocah kecil yang biasanya menempel pada Eunhyuk tidak ikut. 'Bagus! berarti dia tidak akan merusak acaraku kali ini' begitulah kira-kira apa yang ada di benak namja pencinta ikan itu.

"Kajja, Hyukkie~" ucapnya sembari menggandeng lembut tangan Eunhyuk. Kalian tahukan? Hari ini namja ikan ini akan menyatakan cintanya pada namja manis kita. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Jadi begini rencananya. Tepat saat matahari sudah tenggelam, dan lampion-lampion cerah mulai menghiasi jalan, dia akan membawa namja manis yang sekarang ada disebelahnya ke sungai mini Cheonggyecheon yang melingkupi patung Laksamana Yi Sun Shin yang dilingkupi dengan pilar dan air mancur yang memancar tiap jamnya. Jadi nanti dia akan membawa namja manis kita itu ke patung Laksamana itu sesaat sebelum air mancur itu memancar, yang berarti mereka akan berada di tengah-tengah sungai Cheonggyecheon dan saat air mancur itu berhenti memancar, akan ada seperti rangkaian bunga dalam ukuran besar yang bertuliskan I LOVE YOU, MY EUNHYUKKIE. Yah begitulah yang direncanakan Donghae.

Langkah Donghae dan Eunhyuk terhenti, mendapati 3 orang yang sedang tersenyum dan melambai ke arah mereka.

"Hai, Eunhyukkie, Donghae shii" ucap salah seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang menggandeng tangan anak kecil yang sedang err menyeringai? Ke arah Donghae

"Boa? Danbi, Jesicca? Sedang apa kalian disini" ucap Eunhyuk agak terbata. Ah~ ternyata 3 orang tadi yang ada di hadapan Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah Boa, si kecil Danbi dan juga Jesicca. Kau heran kenapa mereka mengajak Jesicca? Nanti kau akan tau sendiri

"Kami ingin melihat Hi Seoul Festival, ini kan acara paling meriah yang ada di Seoul, Eunhyukkie~" ucap Boa dengan senyum manis yang terpasang di bibirnya. Tapi Donghae bersumpah, senyum itu lebih mirip dengan seringaian. "Tapi karena kita bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama sajamenikmati festival ini?" usul Boa dan Donghae? Dia merutuki kedatangan tiga orang itu yang menurutnya akan mengganggu acara spesial yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Ide bagus!" ucap Eunhyuk semangat yang membuat Donghae ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai mini itu.

Dan jadilah mereka berlima mengelilingi Hi Seoul Festival itu, Danbi semangat sekali menarik Eunhyuk dan Boa ke sana kemari, sementara dia dan Jesicca di tinggalkan berdua di belakang mereka. Nampak Danbi, Boa dan Eunhyuk yang sangat menikmati semua yang disuguhkan dalama festival ini, mulai dari parade kembang api, upaca adat dan world street parade juga atraksi-atraksi lainnya, berbeda sekali dengan Donghae yang sejak kedatangan mereka menekuk mukanya, kesal.

Donghae melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, ini sudah hampir waktunya dia mengajak Eunhyuk ke mini sungai Cheonggyecheon.

"Hyukkie, kajja kita kesana" ajaknya pada Eunhyuk

"Donghae shii, kita kan berlima, kenapa hanya mengajak Eunhyukkie saja?" ucap Boa sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Eunhyuk yang memang dasarnya terlalu polos pun mengajak mereka semua ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Donghae.

Kini mereka berlima dan beberapa pengunjung lain sudah berada di dekat patung Laksamana Yi. Donghae kembali mengecek jamnya, seulas senyum akhirnya terkembang di bibirnya kemudian dia menghitung mundur

"10..9..8"

"Eh?" keempat orang itu aneh dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba mengitung mundur. Sementara Danbi, gadis kecil kita ikut menghitung "9..12..7..2..5" ucapnya ngaco, dasar anak kecil.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Jesicca pada Boa dan Eunhyuk yang hanya di tanggapi dengan gedikan bahu.

"3..2..1" dan byuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur~ tiba-tiba mereka dikelilingi air mancur, semua yang ada disana tertegun dengan keindahan air mancur yang memancar itu. air mancur itu terlihat berwarna biru, terkena sinar lampu yang menghiasi sekeliling mini sungai itu. gadis kecil kita memainkan tangannya dengan air yang memancar itu.

"Kyeopta~" ucap Eunhyuk, Boa dan Jessica berbarengan, tertegun dengan keindahan air mancur yang mengelilingi mereka. Mendengar itu, Donghae kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dan saat air mancur itu mulai berhenti memancar Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk melihat ke arah sungai mini yang mengelilingi mereka. "Hyukkie, lihat kesana" ucapnya sembari kembali menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah rangkaian bunga yang beukuran besar mengambang di sungai itu dengan tulisan _I LOVE MY NEMO_

Eh? Bukannya Eunhyuk yang kaget, malah Donghae yang kaget dengan rangkaian bunga itu. Kenapa bisa berubah, dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang, tampak Boa dan Danbi sedang memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae. Sementara Jesicca berusaha menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Kemudian Danbi dan Boa segera menarik Eunhyuk dari sana. Meninggalkan Jessica yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya dan Donghae yang mematung karena acaranya yang gagal.

Poor you, Hae~..

TBC^^~

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Gyaaaaaaaaaaah mohon jangan siksa akuu

Ne, ne aku tahu ini tidak sesuai dengan preview yang kemarin aku janjikan~

Tapi chap ini melintas begitu saja di otakku yang memang miskin ide ini~

Preview yang ada di chap sebelumnya adalah preview untuk ending dari FF ini, tapi itu berubah setelah aku baca sebuah artikel tentang air mancur di sungai mini Cheonggyecheon itu~.. dan jadilah chap ini~..

Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae, dan kurasa chap depan adalah chap penutup~.. yang previewnya ada di chap kemarin :D

Semoga suka dengan chap ini~ :D

Bales review dulu, ne?

Yang login, dibales lewat PM, ne? XD

**love haehyuk :** berdamai sementara kayaknya ching XD. Ini udah lanjut XD moga suka chap dadakan ini XD

**kyukyu:** ini udah lanjut XD

**myfishychovy:** hha iyah sih ching, tapi emang dasar otak anak kecil itu terlalu pinter XD. Mian chap ini gak sesuai ama previewnya *bow

**Lee Eun Jae:** ini saingannya satu muncul ching, di chap depan masih ada lagi XD.

**Kyuqiemin:** bantuin kagak yah? *plak* kalo menurut chingu gimana? Bantuin jangan? XD

**anchofishy : **huaaaaaaaaaah miaan ching *bow* chap ini gak sesuai ama preview kemarin, paling itu munculnya di chap depan XD

**Andhisa Joyers**: ahahaha iyah semantara ajh ching XD. Hha untung ngerti yah maksudnya Kyu wkwkwkwkwk

**Lee Eun In:** mian ching XD itu preview buat chap depan ajh, ne? *kedip-kedip mata #plak

**nvyptr :** itu ada sedikit rintangan menghadang, ching XD hehehehe XD

**Aiyu Kie:** ini udah lumayan dipanjangin ching, moga chap depan juga bisa panjang XD. Huah mian soalnya kemarin ngelanjutin dulu yang WGM hhe XD. Tapi ntar diusahain apdet kilat, ne XD

**Rieke Ilma:** hueeeee mian ching, chap ini kagak sesuap previewnya *bow*

**HaeHyukLove:** akurnya kemaren ajh ching *digeplak Hae* miaaaaaaaan yang ini kgak sesuai previenya *bow* chap depannya diusahain apdet kilat deh, hhe XD

**nurul. :** ahahahah iyah tebakan kamu bener, ching XD. Ini udah nembak, tapi biasa malah gagal, chap depan Hae berjuang laggi koq ching, do'akan sajah XD

Yosh, big thanks to:

**suzume saezuri/ audrey musaena/ Arit291/ love haehyuk / kyukyu/ myfishychovy / nurul. p. Putri/ kyuqiemin/ sweetyhaehyuk/ anchofishy / Andhisa Joyers/ Lee Eun In/ nvyptr / Sora Hwang/ Aiyu Kie/ SsungMine/ Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw/ suzume saezuri/ Rieke Ilma/ HaeHyukLove / myhyukkiesmile/ DANHOBAKMING1/ AiNeko-chan/** **Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy**

di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak XD *nyengir bareng Danbi*


	9. End?

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Main cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Danbi (fictional cast)

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/Typos berterbangan/alur amat lambat dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

-Hi Seoul Festival-

Normal POV

Danbi dan Boa segera menarik Eunhyuk dari air mancur itu. Meninggalkan Jessica yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya dan Donghae yang mematung karena acaranya yang gagal.

"Jessica shii kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan merusak rencanaku?" ucap Donghae sembari berusaha meredam amarahnya karena rencananya yang gagal

"Karena ada 3 hal yang menjadi alasanku" ucap Jessica singkat-padat-dan tak jelas bagi Donghae

"Tiga?" ulang Donghae

"Ne, yang pertama, karena aku menyukai mu" ucapnya enteng "Kedua, karena aku adalah pendukung BoaHyuk couple" lanjutnya yang membuat kening Donghae mengkerut "Itu sebutan lain untuk Boa dan Eunhyuk" jelas Jessica "Dan yang ketiga, karena aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Danbi" ucapnya lagi sembari tersenyum manis dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Boa, Eunhyuk dan Danbi.

'Grrrrrrrrrrr dasar bocah eviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil' Donghae berteriak dalam pikirannya.

.

.

-Kids Land, Keesokan harinya-

"Huooooo Danbi ke Hi Seoul Festival?" tanya kedua teman dari gadis cilik kita itu

"Eung!" jawabnya sembari menganggukkan kepalanya "Danbi kesana nyelametin hyukkie oppa dari paman ikan" lanjutnya lagi

"Eh? Paman ikan lagi?" ulang Changmin

"Ne oppa, kemarin paman ikan ngajak Hyukkie oppa ke sana" jelas Danbi "Tapi Danbi gak diajak" ucapnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

"Eh? Terus gimana Danbi bisa ke sana?" tanya Henry heran

"Danbi sama Boa eonni" ucapnya sembari tersenyum

"Tapi apa gak apa-apa gagalin rencana paman ikan terus?" tanya Mochi polos

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Mochi?" tanya Changmin, heran dengan sikap Henry yang tiba-tiba membela paman ikan

"Kalo paman ikan jahat, kenapa dia sering ngajak kita main sama kasih hadiah?" Tanya Henry pada dua rekannya itu. Danbi dan Changmin diam, mungkin mereka pikir perkataan Henry itu ada benarnya juga. Donghae amat sering berkunjung ke Kids Land, dia sering sekali bermain dengan anak-anak yang ada disana. Bahkan kadang dia mentraktir makan anak-anak yang dititipkan di tempat penitipan anak kelolaan pasangan Shindong dan Nari itu. Tak jarang juga dia datang dengan membawa hadiah, tidak hanya untuk Danbi, Changmin dan Henry saja, tetapi juga untuk semua anak disana.

"Paman ikan juga pernah ngajak Danbi main ke Lotte world" ucap gadis kecil kita

"Tuh kan, paman ikan gak jahat berarti" ucap Mochi yakin dengan perkataannya

"Aniyo~ itu cuman bohong aja, biar paman ikan bisa ngambil Hyukkie hyung dari kita" ucap Changmin, masih tetap dengan pendiriannya

"Tapi hyung.."

"Ish Mochi!" ucap Changmin kesal. "Jadi kau mau Hyukkie hyung dibawa pergi ahjussi itu?" lanjutnya lagi. Sementara Henry dan Danbi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

-SM High School, kelas 2-3-

Normal POV

Saat ini, Kim Seongsaeng tengah berada dikelas 2-3 yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kelas dari namja tampan, tokoh utama kita, Donghae. Nampaknya beliau sedang menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Anak-anak, sebentar lagi sekolah kita akan merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, akan diadakan festival sekolah. Tetapi tahun ini agak berbeda dengan tahun-tahun kemarin, karena tahun ini pihak sekolah yang menentukan apa yang akan di tampilkan oleh tiap-tiap kelasnya." Ucap Kim seongsaeng, wali kelas 2-3 yang terkenal killer itu. Mendengar penjelasan dari Kim seongsaeng, murid-murid dikelas itu rasanya ingin protes dengan perubahan yang terjadi ditahun ini, tetapi mengingat gelar kim seongsaeng, mereka membatalkannya. Emm, jika kau bingung, kurasa aku harus menjelaskan terlebih dahulu mengenai festival sekolah ini :D.

SM High school, salah satu sekolah elit terkenal yang ada di Seoul, ditiap hari jadinya akan mengadakan festival sekolah selama seminggu penuh sebagai perayaan ulang tahun. Biasanya, sekolah akan disulap menjadi lebih mirip seperti pameran yang di meriahkan juga oleh stand-stand makanan, minuman, ataupun souvenir-souvenir lainnya dan sekolah akan dibuka untuk umum, mengingat biasanya hanya orang–orang tertentu yang diperbolehkan memasuki sekolah elit ini. Difestival ini juga akan diadakan berbagai macam perlombaan. Diantaranya, dibidang olahraga diadakan perlombaan marathon, voli, basket dan sepak bola. Sedangkan dibidang seni, biasanya para siswa diberikan kebebasan untuk menampilkan kebolehan mereka seperti bermain musik, drama, dance atau bakat-bakat lain yang mereka miliki. Selain itu, pertunjukkan dibidang seni ini biasanya ada dibagian puncak acara dan biasanya diadakan di aula sekolah yang luas dan megah itu. Tetapi mendengar penjelasan dari Kim seongsaeng tadi, nampaknya tahun ini pihak sekolah menentukan apa-apa yang harus ditampilkan oleh para siswanya. Ah iyah tentunya karena ada perlombaan, pasti ada hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada juara-juara di tiap perlombaan. Biasanya untuk juara-juara di tiap bidang akan diberikan piala, tetapi untuk kelas yang menjadi juara umum dari semua perlombaan, selain diberikan piala sebagai bentuk penghargaan, juga akan diberikan pula hadiah liburan ke pulau jeju selam 3 hari 2 malam.

"Lebih baik kalian simpan tenaga kalian untuk berlatih dari pada untuk protes" ucap Kim seongsaeng saat melihat murid-muridnya tampak tidak setuju dengan aturan baru difestival kali ini. "Dan setelah tadi dikocok di ruang guru, kelas kita akan menampilkan dance parodi" ucap Kim seongsaeng datar. "Kwon Jiyong, sebagai ketua kelas kau atur bawahan mu untuk mempersiapkan diri di festival ini!" ucap Kim seongsaeng sembari menunjuk Jiyong, ketua kelas 2-3.

.

.

-Kelas 2-1-

Berbeda dengan kelas 2-3 yang diliputi dengan suasana yang tegang, di kelas 2-1 yang merupakan kelas dari namja manis tokoh utama kita nampak lebih santai. Park seongsang, wali kelas sekaligus guru idola di SM High school sedang berdiri di depan kelas dan menjelaskan mengenai festival sekolah yang akan diadakan tiga minggu lagi. "Seperti yang kalian tahu anak-anakku sekalian, seminggu lagi akan diadakan festival sekolah" ucap Park seongsaeng yang disambut dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan dari murid-muridnya. "Sebenarnya tahun ini ada peraturan baru, yaitu pihak sekolah yang menentukan kreasi seni apa yang akan ditampilkan, tetapi karena kita adalah juara umum festival tahun lalu, jadi kita diperbolehkan menentukan apa yang akan kita tampilkan" ucap Park seongsaeng yang membuat murid-murid didikannya tambah antusias. "Jadi apa yang akan kita tampilkan?" tanyanya saat murid-muridnya kembali tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau dance?" usul Eunhyuk

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, sudah ada dua kelas yang akan menampilkan dance" jawab park seongsaeng

"Drama?" usul jessica singkat

"Hmm, kurasa ide yang bagus" ucap Park seongsaeng sembari tersenyum. "Tapi tentang apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Romeo juliet?" usul amber asal

"Itu terlalu biasa Amber ah" ucap Boa

"Kau punya usul, Boa?" tanya Park seongsaeng

"Ne, seongsaengnim. Aku punya cerita yang lebih hebat dari romeo juliet" ucap Boa sembari tersenyum

"Geuraeyo? Kalau begitu aku percayakan semua padamu" ucap Park seongsaeng yang di tanggapi anggukan mantap dari Boa

"Ne seongsaengnim, aku punya rencana yang brilian" ucap Boa penuh keyakinan

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang sejak kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu, namun namja tampan yang memiliki angelic smile kita ini baru keluar dari kelasnya. Salahkan Kwon Jiyong, ketua murid 2-3 yang mengadakan rapat untuk persiapan festival nanti. Dengan langkah terburu-buru namja tampan kita ini berjalan ke arah kelas Eunhyuk, berharap sang pujaan hati masih ada di kelasnya.

"Yo! Amber ah, apa Hyukkie ada?" tanyanya pada Amber, rekannya di klub basket yang juga sekelas dengan Eunhyuk

"Hi bro!" ucap Amber sembari melayangkan*?* high five ke arah Donghae. "Eunhyukkie sudah pulang" lanjutnya.

Donghae menghela nafas, poor you Hae, sejak kejadian di Hi Seoul Festival kemarin, dia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudahlah, aku duluan, ne?" ucapnya kemudian sembari menepuk pundak Amber.

.

.

Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya tak tentu arah, rasanya malas sekali untuk pulang. Apalagi jika eommanya melihatnya pulang dengan muka kusut seperti ini, pasti eommanya akan mengintrogasinya habis-habisan. Sigh~ Donghae menghela nafasnya ketika mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah cafe. Cafe yang belakangan ini sering dikunjunginya, Miracle Cafe.

_Klinning..klinning.._bel kecil yang ada dipintu Miracle cafe berbunyi dan masuklah namja tampan kita ini ke cafe milik Sungmin itu.

"Kau datang, Donghae ah?" ucap Sungmin ramah disertai senyum tulus yang terulas dibibirnya yang juga dibalas oleh senyuman oleh Donghae.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin melihat Donghae yang tidak bersemangat. "Mau berbagi cerita denganku?" tanyanya lagi.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela, tempat favorit Donghae di cafe itu.

"Hyung, apa aku memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin

Alis Sungmin bertaut, aneh sekali melihat dongsaeng yang biasanya ceria dan narsis ini menjadi putus asa seperti ini, kan? "Maksudmu?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan lebih jauh dari maksud pertanyaan Donghae tadi

"Apa ini balasan yang harus aku terima karena aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama dan sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar?" tanya Donghae lagi sembari mengaduk ice vanilla miliknya.

'Balasan? Balasan apa maksudnya?' ucap Sungmin dalam hati. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dan membiarkan Donghae kembali bercerita

"Anakmu, dia nampaknya sangat benci padaku. Dia berhasil menggagalkan semua rencana yang kususun untuk mendapatkan Hyukkie". Ucap Donghae bermonolog, kemudian dia berdecih, "Bahkan dia kemarin menggagalkan rencanaku untuk menyatakan perasaan ku pada Hyukkie. Apa memang aku tidak boleh bersama Hyukkie, hyung?" ucap Donghae lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum miris melihat dongsaengnya ini. Orang yang biasanya penuh percaya diri itu, sekarang bahkan terlihat lebih seperti layangan putus yang hanya mengikuti kemana angin membawanya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Donghae ah" ucap Sungmin akhirnya "Danbi, dia hanya terlalu menyayangi Hyukkie. Dari kecil dia sudah bersama dengan Eunhyukkie, dia sudah menganggap Hyukkie seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dia sama seperti mu, terlalu posesif terhadap Hyukkie. Dia tahu, kau dan Hyukkie adalah teman sejak kecil. Dia juga tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling ingin Hyukkie temui, dan mungkin dengan kedatanganmu ini, dia merasa kau akan membawa Hyukkie pergi dari sisinya dan kurasa yang harus kau lakukan adalah menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau tidak akan membawa Hyukkie pergi dari sisinya" ucap Sungmin panjang lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

-SM High school, keesokan harinya-

"Ikaaaaaaan!" teriak Kibum pada Donghae yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya di halaman sekolah mereka

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Donghae pun membalikkan badannya mendapati Kibum yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku ikan!" ucap Donghae kesal. Sementara Kibum hanya memasang cengirannya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan ditampilkan kelas 2-1?" tanya Kibum, misterius.

"Molla, memangnya apa?" tanya Donghae

"Mereka akan menampilkan drama"

"Oh" ucap Donghae singkat

"Aish, kau ini dasar! Kau tahu, Hyukkie yang menjadi tokoh utamanya!"

"Ah, jinja? Huaaaah Hyukkie ku memang hebat!" ucap Donghae sumringah

"Oh, jadi kau senang?" tanya Kibum sembari memasak smirknya

"Tentu saja" ucap Donghae masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah~" Kibum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Jadi kau senang jika Hyukkie mencium orang lain~" ucap Kibum kemudian berjalan mendahului Donghae.

Donghae mematung, berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Kibum..

0%..

.

.

25%..

.

.

100% loading complete~..

"MWO?"

.

.

_Brakk.._ Donghae membuka paksa pintu kelas 2-1, semua murid yang ada dikelas itu kaget dengan perbuatan Donghae tersebut, tanpa peduli dengan para yeoja centil yang tengah berusaha menarik perhatiannya, Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seisi kelas itu dan nampak olehnya, Eunhyuk, Boa, Jessica dan Amber tengah mengobrol. _Target Lock..._ tanpa babibu lagi Donghae berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk dan kemudian menarik paksa Eunhyuk keluar dari kelas itu, meninggalkan teman-teman sekelas Eunhyuk yang masih terpana dengan kejadian yang baru terjadi itu.

.

.

"Hh..Hae lepas" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih ditarik paksa oleh Donghae. Tapi sayang, Donghae tidak memperdulikan perkataan Eunhyuk, dia malah mengertakan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

_Brakk.._ terdengar pintu yang dibuka paksa. Pintu kedua yang dibuka dengan cara yang 'halus' oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk terkesiap melihat Donghae yang membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan cara menendang pintu itu.

Donghae menghempaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan segera mencengkram pundak Eunhyuk.

"Batalkan! Batalkan drama itu!" ucap Donghae dengan agak menaikkan suaranya tepat di depan muka Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mematung, terkejut dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba membentaknya dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Seingatnya, Donghae tidak pernah marah apalagi membentak Eunhyuk seperti ini. Donghae yang menyadari reaksi terkejut Eunhyuk, segera merutuki kebodohannya karena telah bersikap kasar pada namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya bahkan sejak kecil itu, dengan segera, dia memeluk tubuh namja manis itu.

"Mian, mianhe Hyukkie ah" ucapnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja pemilik gummy smile itu. Donghae merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar, kemudian terdengar isakan yang berasal dari Eunhyuk. Donghae semakin merutuki perbuatan yang sudah menyakiti Eunhyuknya itu, dia mengelus punggung Eunhyuk lembut, bermaksud menenangkan namja yang kini tengah menangis akibat perbuatan bodohnya itu.

"Hiks, kenapa kau hiks. Kenapa marah-marah seperti ini? hiks" tanyanya disela-sela isakannya. Donghae tak menjawab, dia memilih mengusap punggung Eunhyuk sembari berulang-ulang mengucapkan 'mianhe'

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, tangis Eunhyuk sudah tak terdengar, dia sudah berhenti menangis. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk diatap gedung sekolah. Keduanya masih terdiam, larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyukkie"/ "Hae" ucap keduanya berbarengan

"Kau duluan" ucap mereka kembali berbarengan

"Kau saja duluan, Hae" ucap Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Donghae untuk berbicara duluan

"Hyukkie...apa benar kelas mu akan menampilkan drama di festival nanti?" ucap Donghae

"Ne Hae, kami akan menampilkan drama"

"Lalu..apa benar..kau jadi..pemeran utamanya?" tanya Donghae ragu yang ditanggapi anggukan mantap dari Eunhyuk. Donghae menghela nafasnya melihat Eunhyuk yang menangguk mantap.

"Lalu...apa benar..kau akan mencium lawan mainmu?" tanya Donghae ragu, dan berharap Eunhyuk mengatakan tidak.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Lalu dia tampak mengingat-ingat naskah cerita yang diberikan Boa tadi "Seingatku tidak ada" ucapnya kemudian.

Fiuh~ Donghae mengehmbuskan nafas lega 'ternyata Kibum salah' ucapnya dalam hati. "Jinja?" tanyanya lagi sekedar untuk memastikan

"Iya, di skenario memang tidak ada adegan putri mencium si Ksatria, yang ada paling ksatria... yang... mencium putri" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhirnya.

.

.

Donghae POV

"Iya, di skenario memang tidak ada adegan putri mencium si Ksatria, yang ada paling ksatria... yang... mencium putri"

Eh? Putri tidak mencium ksatria? Tapi ksatria mencium putri?

Hyukkie tidak mencium lawan mainnya

Jika Hyukkie = putri, lawan mainnya= ksatria

Berarti...

1 detik...

2 detik..

3 detik..

"MWO?" mataku terbelalak saat menyadari apa maksud perkataan Hyukkie. "Apa...kau...jadi putri?" tanyaku ragu

"Ah ne" ucapnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakini tidak gatal. "itu ide Boa, agar diadakan cross dress. Jadi, para namja di drama nanti akan menjadi yeoja, begitu pula sebaliknya" ucapnya lagi yang semakin membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Jadi artinya...kau akan dicium...lawan mainmu?" ucapku dengan terputus-putus, tak yakin dengan apa yang kusimpulkan

"Sepertinya...begitu" ucapnya pelan

APA? Tidak! Hyukkie hanya milikku! Dan itu artinya setiap bagian dari tubuhnya hanya milikku! Dan aku tidak mau membaginya dengan orang lain! Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!

"ANDWAE!" teriakku spontan. "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Hyukkie" ucapku sembari mencengkram pundaknya. Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi dan tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi. "Kau harus membatalkan drama itu, Hyukkie" Kulihat dia agak meringis karena cengkramanku, tapi tidak! Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, Hyukkie.

"Wae?"

Apa? Kenapa dia bertanya? Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk menyentuhnya selain aku!

"Karena aku..." aish pabo kau Donghae, apa yang harus kukatakan agar dia mau mengerti? "Karena aku akan marah jika kau melakukan itu!"

Kulihat Hyukkie terkejut, mata kami bertemu selama beberapa detik, kemudian Hyukkie melepaskan kedua tanganku dari pundaknya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Seperti kecewa? Sedih? Tapi kenapa? Kemudian dia tersenyum, senyum yang ku tahu sangat dipaksakan "Kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya. Oh ayolah Hyukkie, kau mengerti maksudku kan? "Bukankah kita...hanya teman?" lanjutnya sembari memandangku masih dengan pandang itu. Aku menghela nafasku, bagaimanapun perkataan Hyukkie itu benar. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku belum berhasil mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Aku menghela nafas kemudian menundukkan kepalaku "Kau benar Hyukkie, kita...hanya teman" tidak! Bukan itu yang harusnya kukatakan! Aish, dasar mulut pabo! Aku masih menundukkan wajahku, tak sanggup lagi rasanya melihat Hyukkie dengan tatapan itu. aku terus menundukkan wajahku sampai ku dengar langkah Hyukkie yang berlari menjauh meninggalkan ku sendiri diatap sekolah yang sepi ini.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Aku berlari, meninggalkannya di atap sekolah. Ternyata benar.. dia menganggap ku hanya sebagai teman..

Semua nya percuma saja, 6 tahun bodoh!

_Tess..tess. _kuusap kasar air mata yang mengalir dipipiku

_'Kau benar Hyukkie, kita...hanya teman'_ kata-katanya kembali terngiang di telingaku.

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

_'Kau harus berjanji, kau tidak boleh pacaran dan menikah dengan orang lain selain aku!' _kembali terngiang ditelingaku kata-katanya 6 tahun lalu, saat dia akan pergi meninggalkan ku ke Jepang.

Bukankah dulu kau yang menyuruhku untuk menunggu mu?

Aish, rasanya dadaku sesak.

_Brugg.._aku menutup pintu ruang klub dance dengan keras, berharap sesak yang kurasakan ini berkurang. Tapi aku salah, sama sekali tak berkurang ternyata.

Aku berjalan menuju cd player yang memang disediakan di klub kami, menyalakannya dengan volume maksimum dan mulai menggerakkan badanku, menari.

.

.

Normal POV

Sudah hampir 30 menit Eunhyuk menari, tapi dia belum berhenti kau bisa lihat baju yang dikenakannya sekarang sudah bersimbah keringat, tapi nampaknya dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan tetap menari.

Pintu masuk klub dance terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang yang merupakan partner dance Eunhyuk. Kening yeoja cantik itu mengkerut melihat keadaan partnernya. 'Pasti sedang ada masalah' pikirnya. Yah, tidak aneh jika Boa yang notabene sahabat dekat Eunhyuk mengetahui kebiasaan namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan menari tanpa memperdulikan apapun dan siapapun ketika dia sedang ada masalah.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Boa pada Eunhyuk yang masih menari. Sigh~ Boa menghela nafasnyan ketika Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mengiraukannya dan tetap menari "Mau berbagi dengan ku?" tawar Boa.

Bukannya menjawab, Eunhyuk malah menarik Boa supaya ia ikut menari bersamanya dan yah, itu lah yang dilakukan Boa, dia ikut menari bersama Eunhyuk itulah cara yang dilakukannya untuk menghibur Eunhyuk.

Gerakan mereka sungguh kompak, seirama, sesuai dengan alunan musik yang nyaring terdengar. Keduanya sangat kompak, bahkan nafas keduanya pun terkoordinasi dengan baik. Keduanya tenggelam dalam alunan musik, seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti bahkan mereka tak menyadari adanya orang ketiga disana yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka yang semakin terlarut dalam irama lagu.

"Apa karena dia kau hanya menganggapku teman, Hyukkie?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum miris, menertawakan nasibnya sendiri.

.

.

-Lee's Mansion-

Sekarang namja tampan pencinta ikan kita ini sedang berada di beranda kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafasnya. Matanya memandang langit hitam yang bertaburan bintang. Kemudian kejadian yang tadi terjadi diatap terputar lagi dalam otaknya.

_'Bukankah kita...hanya teman?'_ ucapan Eunhyuk di atap sekolah tadi terus mengiang ditelinganya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi nihil, kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi terus saja berputar diotaknya.

_'Mereka itu sering disebut the dancing couple. Selain itu aku dengar Keduanya sangat dekat'_ kata-kata Kibum tentang Eunhyuk dan Boa pun ikut melintas dipikiran Donghae.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa hari ini kau mendadak jadi pendiam, Donghae ah?" ucap Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sigh~ kembali, Donghae menghela nafasnya. Sungguh saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan eommanya itu. "Eomma, aku sedang tidak ingin..."

_Greepp _kata-kata Donghae terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Heechul memeluknya.

"Ara~ aku tidak akan menyindir mu kali ini" ucap Heechul masih memeluk Donghae. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihat anakku putus asa seperti ini" lanjutnya lagi sembari mengelus lembut punggung Donghae. Gadis cilik itu hebat sekali sampai membuatmu kewalahan seperti ini" ucapnya lagi setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Jangan menyerah Hae ah, anak kecil itu bukan harus kau tundukkan, tapi dapatkan kepercayaanya dan jadilah teman baginya, dengan itu kau pasti bisa menghadapinya" ucap Heechul lagi sembari merangkul pundak Donghae, bermaksud untuk mengalirkan semangat pada anak satu-satunya itu. Seulas senyum akhirnya tercipta dibibir Donghae.

"Ne eomma, tapi sekarang masalahnya bukan bocah itu" ucap Donghae lemah

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Donghae. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Heechul

Donghae menghela nafasnya lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Heechul "Eomma benar, ternyata Hyukkie tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku" jelasnya

Mendengar itu, Heechul hanya tersenyum miris, kemudian mengusap lembut punggung namja yang berstatus anaknya itu.

"Pabo" ucap Heechul singkat, membuat Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah eommanya itu. "Sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu bahwa Eunhyukkie memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mu, Hae ah" jelasnya. "Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku takut ada orang lain yang mendahului mu dan mendapatkannya"

"Tapi eomma, ini berbeda. Hyukkie sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia...kami...hanya teman" ucap Donghae pelan

"Lalu kau percaya?" tanya Heechul

"Tentu saja tidak" ucap Donghae sembari melihat ke arah Heechul

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Heechul sembari tersenyum manis pada anaknya itu. "Kejarlah dia dan dapatkan cintanya. Aku tidak akan merestui hubungan mu dengan siapapun selain Hyukkie" ucap Heechul tegas

Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan eommanya itu "Gomawo eomma" ucapnya sembari memeluk eommanya itu.

"Kelihatannya aku ketinggalan informasi" ucap Hangeng yang baru datang

"Appa!" ucap Donghae riang seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu dengan appanya. Kemudian dia menarik appanya dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

END?

TBC deh, TBC~ hhey~.. *plak

* * *

** Nyukkunyuk area:**

Halooo~ *lambai sapu tangan

Miaaaaaaan chap ini gak banget kayaknya :'(

Hueeeeeeee miaaaaaaaan, ne? *nangis sesenggukan*

Tadinya mau End ajh, tapi gantung kayaknya.. jadi next chap ajah endingnya *dirajam readers

Uh oh, nampaknya Mochi mau menyadarkan gadis kecil kita, masalahnya bakal sadar gak tuh Danbi ama omongannya Henry? Apa lagi diancam Changmin kayak gitu..ckckckck. terus Hae ama Hyukkie nya bersatu gak niih?

Hadiah deh hadiah, hayuk main tebak-tebakan!

Siapa yang bakal jadi lawan mainnya Hyukkie di drama festival nanti?

Dua orang yang bener pertama dijadiin cameo deh~..jadi sebutin juga nakor nya, ne? *kedip-kedip mata#plak

Yosh, bales review dulu, ne?

**Kyuqiemin: **wahahahaha chingu parah~. Tapi bagus deh kalo suka Danbi XD. Miaaan kagak apdet kilat u.u

**Aiyu Kie: **huaaah jangan nangis chingu u.u kan Boa ama Sica bala bantuannya Danbi XDD, bersatu gak yah? Bingung aku juga *plak

**Myhyukkiesmile: **iyah noh, tambah bandel ajah tu titisan evilkyu. Ini udah lanjut XD moga suka :D

**myfishychovy : **next chap, next chapnya lagi ching XD *plak* iyah noh padahal udah bikin strategi bagus, tapi tetep diancurin bocah kecil n bala bantuannya. Miaaan gak apdet kilat u.u

**alint2709: **ahahaha, iya yah. Moga Danbi dapet pencerahan dari Mochi China XD

**Arit291: **ehehehehe jadi malu ching XD. Kan biar berasa Koreanya hhe :D

**nurul. p. putri: **hueee iyah kasian T.T iyah kerjaannya Danbi n bala bantuannya, jelasnya ada di chap depan XD

**syifa1807SungAh: **kan udah nembak di chap kemaren, cuman gagal *plak* ini udah agak dipanjangin walo masih berasa pendek *sadar diri* kalo terlalu panjang takut pusing yang baca hhe XD. Panggil ajah aku Orien, ne? Hhe :D

**Lee Eun In: ** iyah bener ching, lama-lama jadi kasian ama paman ikan u.u

**Sora Hwang: **ehehehehe *nyengir garing* iya yah sampe chap kemaren masih ajah ngebahas kenakalan Danbi..ckckck. nyok berdo'a ching biar Danbi insyaf..kekeke

**audrey musaena: **gak terlalu panjang juga sih, chap depan juga udahan hhe XD. iyah bener, dari luar Umin banget dalemnya evilkyu banget..

**anchofishy: **jawabannya ada di chap depan ^^~

**kyukyu: **jangankan kamu ching, aku juga sama u.u haduh gimana dong? Ini malah mereka ribut hueeee miaaan~

**SsungMine: **belom ching, chap depan asli tamat. Sequel eoh? Tar kalo ada idenya yah, hhe :D

**love haehyuk: **ahahaha ada yang suka juga ternyata ama tingkah danbi yang ngerusak acara specialnya Hae :D

**Lee Eun Jae: **beloooom ching, chap depan baru asli udahan, hhe :D. Uh oh ada juga ternyata yang bakal ngangenin Danbi XD. huaaaaaaah mian kagak apdet kilat T.T

**Nvyptr: **ahahahaha sabar ching XD. ini udah lanjut, moga suka XDD

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **aku juga mikirnya kayak gitu ching, cuman Danbi duluan nyogok aku *loh?*

**Anggisujuelf: **ini apdet asap bukan yah? *pasang muka innocent

**Rieke Ilma: **ehehehehe, ini dilanjut, moga suka XDD

**Ressijewelll: **jangankan eon, aku juga heran kenapa tuh bocah kayak gitu *loh?* XD

**umi. julianti. 9: **huaaaa Danbi dibilang sadis u.u tenang ching, Hae masih mu usaha koq XD

**Ellizabeth Kim: **ne ching, ga papa, nyantei ajh :D. Huaaah jangan ditelen tar Kyu ngikut nelen situ kan ribet nantinya *plak* itu yang di chap kemaren dapet idenya dari anime ouran high school host club ching, kekekeke. Makan apa? Aku juga gak tau *plak* hha itu Boa ama Sica pan berkomplot ama Danbi ching XDDDDD

**DANHOBAKMING1: **ahahahaha, ne ini udah lanjut. Moga suka XD

**haecha lee: **ehehehehe, mumpung bisa apdet, jadi apdetnya kilat XD. hha *ikutan ngedance* akakakak bener banget noh ching stuju~. Gomawo review 'singkat'mu membuat semangat membara *?*

**vi-H2: **ahahaha baca review mu koq aku malah inget tuyul dan mba yul yah? *plak* hadududududu jangan dibunuh ching, do'ain ajah biar cepet tobat XDD

big thanks to:

**Kyuqiemin**/**Aiyu Kie**/**Myhyukkiesmile/myfishychovy/alint2709/Arit291/nurul. p. Putri/syifa1807SungAh/Lee Eun In/Sora Hwang/audrey musaena/anchofishy**/**kyukyu/SsungMine/love haehyuk/Lee Eun Jae/Nvyptr/Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw/Anggisujuelf/Rieke Ilma/Ressijewelll/umi. julianti. 9**/**Ellizabeth Kim/DANHOBAKMING1/haecha lee/vi-H2**

Dichap yang garing nan datar ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaah~ *pasang muka memelas


	10. Chapter 10 a

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Main cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Danbi (fictional cast)

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/Typos berterbangan/alur amat lambat dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

Normal POV

SM High school

Sang surya kembali menyapa bumi dengan sinar hangatnya, mengantikan sang dewi malam. Burung-burung berkicau menyapa setiap umat manusia yang akan melaksanakan aktivitasnya kembali. Langit biru membentang dihiasi beberapa gerombolan awan, ah cerahnya hari ini.

Murid-murid SM High school mulai memenuhi kawasan sekolah elit itu, mengingat 15 menit lagi dipastikan bel masuk akan berdentang. Tampak namja tampan kita berjalan santai, tidak tidak. Kau salah jika sekarang dia sedang bersama dengan namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu seperti hari-hari biasanya. Karena sejak kejadian di atap itu, dia sama sekali belum bertemu lagi dengan sang pujaan hati. Salahkan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka yang membuat namja tampan pemilik angelic smile itu susah menemui orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. yah, kurasa begitulah. Sejak kejadian di atap itu, Donghae berusaha menemui Eunhyuk lagi, bermaksud menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, tentang perasaannya pada namja manis bersurai coklat itu. Tapi sayang, Eunhyuk masih belum dapat ditemui. Padahal Donghae sudah datang ke Kids Land tempat yang paling sering Eunhyuk kunjungi, tapi sayang Shindong si pemilik Kids Land mengatakan Eunhyuk dan Danbi sudah pergi saat dia sampai di sana. Tak sampai disitu, Donghae juga pergi ke Miracle cafe milik Sungmin, tapi nihil Eunhyuk tidak juga berada di sana. Donghae juga mendatangi rumah milik Cho Kyuhyun yang juga merupakan tempat tinggal Eunhyuk, dua jam dia disana, tapi rumah minimalis itu tetap tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya Eunhyuk atau pun sikecil Danbi disana. Berulangkali Donghae juga berusaha untuk menghubungi ponsel Eunhyuk, tapi yang menjawabnya bukan lah si pemilik ponsel, melainkan mesin penjawab otomatis, nampaknya Eunhyuk menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Kini sudah hampir tiga hari Eunhyuk seperti menghilang dari hidup Donghae. Jika mereka tak sengaja bertemu, Eunhyuk akan buru-buru memutuskan kontak mata antara dia dan Donghae, kemudian segera pergi menjauh dari Donghae. Donghae? Tentu saja dia berusaha mengejar Eunhyuk walaupun pada akhirnya dia masih tidak bisa menemui namja manis penyuka strawberry itu. Entah lah, tapi Donghae merasa Eunhyuk menjauhinya.

"Yo! Ikan!" ucap Kibum kemudian merangkul pundak Donghae. Donghae tak menjawab, pandangannya kosong, sungguh bukan Donghae yang biasanya. Kibum mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah namja tampan yang menjadi idola para yeoja di sekolah elit itu, tapi Donghae tak berespon juga.

"Yah yah! Kau masih hidup?" tanya Kibum sembari menggoyang-goyang pelan bahu Donghae.

Donghae pun menjitak 'sayang' kepala Kibum "Tentu saja aku masih hidup, pabo! Mana mungkin aku sekolah jika aku sudah mati?" ucapnya dengan penuh emosi.

"Ow ow ow, kau kenapa? Galak sekali" ucap Kibum jujur "Ah! Jangan bilang kau gagal membujuk Eunhyuk untuk membatalkan drama itu?" tanya nya lagi yang membuat Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya" ucap Kibum sembari menepuk pelan pundak Donghae. Donghae tersenyum –miris- dan kemudian juga menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kibum ah, ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dari mana kelas 2-1 akan mengadakan drama?" tanya Donghae setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya diam.

"Amber" jawab Kibum singkat.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa kau tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan main Hyukkie?" ucapnya kemudian

"Ya, aku tahu" ucap Kibum singkat-padat-dan tak jelas membuat Donghae gemas dengan tingkah sahabatnya

"Yak! Beritahu aku siapa lawan mainnya!" ucap Donghae kesal

"Amber" ucap Kibum santai

"MWO? Jadi orang yang akan berciuman dengan Hyukkie itu Amber?" ulang Donghae

"Nampaknya begitu" ucap Kibum santai dan berjalan mendahului Donghae

"Yah yah! Kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu...Kibum ah!" teriak Donghae kemudian menyusul Kibum

.

.

.

.

.

-Kelas 2-1-

"Nah, disini Amber muncul, kau memakai topeng dan menyelamatkan Hyukkie dari para bandit itu" terang Boa yang sedang menjelaskan naskah drama buatannya. Ah~ rupanya mereka sedang memanfaatkan jam pelajaran yang kosong dengan membahas naskah drama yang akan ditampilkan untuk festival nanti. Cerita yang Boa sebut sebagai cerita yang lebih baik dari pada romeo dan juliet.

"Apa disini aku boleh memainkan pedangku?" tanya Amber pada Boa

"Tentu saja, pabo! Kau melawan para bandit itu dengan menggunakan pedangmu!" ucap Boa. "Ah iyah sica, bagaimana dengan gaun yang akan dipakai Eunhyukkie?" tanyanya pada Jessica yang mengurusi masalah kostum untuk para pemain drama itu.

"Sudah siap, tinggal di coba" ucap Jessica riang. "Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik, Hyukkie" goda jessica pada Eunhyuk. Sementara yang digoda hanya diam dan melihat ke arah luar jendela kelasnya.

"Hyukkie ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Jessica pada teman sekelasnya itu, heran dengan Eunhyuk yang belakangan ini menjadi lebih pendiam.

"Ah ne, gwaenchana tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Jessica, sementara Jessica mempoutkan bibirnya karena Eunhyuk telah mengacuhkannya. Boa yang berada tak jauh dari mereka melihat ke luar jendela yang tadi dipandangi Eunhyuk, dan yang terlihat olehnya adalah Donghae yang sedang mengobrol bersama Kibum. Seulas senyum –walaupun samar- tercipta dibibirnya.

.

.

-Miracle Cafe -

"Danbi mau waffle?" tanya Ryeowook pada gadis kecil kita yang ajaibnya hanya diam saja sedari tadi

"Aniyo oppa, Danbi gak mau" ucapnya. Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan gadis kecil yang barusan menolak strawberry waffle yang biasanya tak akan pernah ditolaknya.

"Danbi kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook

"Oppa, apa paman ikan gak jahat?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Changmin oppa bilang paman ikan jahat, tapi Mochi bilang paman ikan baik" jawab Danbi

Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumnya "Kalau menurut Danbi gimana?"

"Paman ikan suka kasih Danbi hadiah, paman ikan juga suka main sama Danbi" ucapnya

"Boa eonni suka kasih Danbi hadiah?" tanya Ryeowook yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Danbi. "Boa eonni juga suka main sama Danbi?" tanya Ryeowook lagi yang kembali dijawab dengan anggukan dari gadis kecil itu. "Lalu apa Boa eonni jahat?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini gadis kecil kita menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku percaya, paman ikan pun seperti Boa eonni" ucapnya sembari tersenyum kearah Danbi.

.

.

SM High School

Bel pulang memang sudah berdentang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, namun kebanyakan dari mereka masih berada di sekolah elit itu, yah karena festival sekolah akan diadakan sebentar lagi, maka mau tak mau mereka harus berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil dalam festival itu.

Ayo, kuajak kau ke kelas 2-3. Sekarang kelas itu masih sibuk berlatih dance karena harus menampilkan dance parodi. Sebagai perwakilan dari kelas itu adalah Kwon Jiyong, Choi Seunghyun, Sandara Park, Gong Minji, Kim Kibum, dan tentunya namja tampan tokoh utama kita, Lee Donghae.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini" ucap Kwon Jiyong, si ketua kelas 2-3

Ke enam orang perwakilan kelas itu pun bersorak, 'akhirnya selesai juga' ucap mereka yang memang tenaganya cukup terkuras untuk latihan tadi.

"Donghae ah, kau kenapa? Gerakan mu dari tadi salah terus?" tanya Kibum sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae

"Aku tidak bisa fokus, Kibum ah" jawab Donghae

"Apa ini karena Eunhyuk?" tebak Kibum tepat sasaran

"Kau tahu kan? Belakangan ini Hyukkie menghindari ku. Jangankan untuk menyatakan perasaan ku, untuk mendekatinya saja aku tidak bisa"

Kibum menepuk pundak Donghae, bermaksud untuk menyemangati orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu "Kurasa, jika kau tidak berhasil membujuk Eunhyukkie untuk membatalkan drama itu, lebih baik kau bicara pada Boa" ucapnya yang membuat Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Karena Boa yang membuat naskah drama yang akan di tampilkan kelas 2-1" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat sebuah senyum merekah di bibir namja pencinta ikan itu.

.

.

Donghae keluar dari kelasnya setelah mengganti bajunya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas 2-1. Bukan, bukan untuk mencari Eunhyuk karena pasti namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya. Sesuai dengan saran Kibum, dia mencari Boa, yeoja cantik yang merupakan sahabat dari namja manis kita itu. _Gotcha_ dia menemukan Boa yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruangan klub dance. Donghae mengikutinya dan ternyata dewi fortuna kali ini sedang berada dipihaknya, karena di ruang klub dance itu hanya ada Boa.

_Ceklek _Donghae menutup pintu ruang klub dance itu yang membuat Boa terlonjak kaget dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadinya membelakangi Donghae menjadi menghadap namja tampan kita itu.

"Ada perlu denganku, Donghae shii?" tanya Boa

"Aku tidak akan berbelit-belit Boa shii. Aku minta kau batalkan drama itu!" ucap Donghae tegas langsung ke pokok pembicaraan

"Wae?" tanya Boa dengan senyum yang menurut Donghae adalah senyum meremehkan. "Karena di drama itu ada adegan Eunhyuk yang berciuman dengan Amber?" tebak Boa tepat sasaran yang ditanggapi anggukan mantap oleh Donghae. "Kenapa kau keberatan? Hyukkie saja tidak keberatan dengan adanya adegan itu" lanjut yeoja cantik itu lagi.

"Karena..."

"Karena kau mencintai Eunhyukkie? Atau karena kau adalah temannya?" ucap Boa memotong perkataan Donghae dan membuat Donghae mematung.

"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintainya" ucap Donghae dengan penuh keyakinan sembari menatap Boa. Selama beberapa detik, mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, Boa nampaknya sedang mencari kejujuran Donghae lewat tatapannya itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibir yeoja cantik itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membatalkan drama itu, kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang" ucapnya santai. Membuat amarah Donghae naik. "Dari pada kau disini dan mencoba membujukku untuk membatalkan drama itu, lebih baik kusarankan kau untuk bergerak cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat" ucapnya lagi sembari berjalan ke arah Donghae. "Jika kesempatan tak juga mendatangi mu, ku sarankan kau untuk membuat peluangmu sendiri" ucapnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, "Ah satu lagi" ucapnya sembari menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Donghae yang kini ada dibelakangnya. "Ku sarankan, jika kau merencanakan sesuatu, carilah tempat yang lebih aman untuk mendiskusikannya" ucapnya kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Boa yang menurutnya ambigu itu.

.

**Flashback**

"Eunhyukkie hanya milikkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" teriak Donghae dari atap sekolah. Dia kesal apalagi mendengar penjelasan Kibum tadi mengenai The Dancing Couple, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pasangan Boa dan Eunhyuk.

"Besok! Aku harus menjadikan Hyukkie sebagai namjachinguku, Donghae Ganbatte!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya menekan beberapa angka dan tak menunggu lama sambungan telepon pun sudah tersambung

"Tuan Kang, aku punya rencana bagus untuk besok.." ucap Donghae pada orang yang sedang di telephonnya itu. Dan kemudian dia menceritakan mengenai rencana brilian yang akan dilakukannya dalam rangka menyatakan cinta kepada namja manis kita itu. Kelihatannya namja tampan kita itu terlalu serius mendiskusikan rencananya dengan Tuan Kang, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa disana ada seorang yeoja yang secara tak sengaja mendengarkan rencana Donghae. Seulas senyum kemudian menghiasi paras cantiknya "Mungkin aku bisa membantu Danbi" ucapnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Donghae yang masih sibuk mendiskusikan rencananya.

**Flashback End**

**.**

Setelah beberapa lama, Donghae mematung di ruang klub dance itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ketika Donghae hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang, dia melihat Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang berjalan beriringan ke arah taman sekolah. Karena penasaran, dia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua orang itu.

"Eunhyukkie, maaf kalau ini terasa mendadak bagi mu. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang akan ku katakan ini" sayup-sayup Donghae mendengar ucapan Siwon, kini dia sedang bersembunyi di bawah pohon besar yang ada di taman itu, mencoba menyimak apa yang akan terjadi diantara Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Alisnya bertaut mendengar ucapan Siwon yang menurutnya mengarah pada pernyataan cinta.

"Saranghae" ucap Siwon sembari memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk. Donghae berdecih, ternyata perkiraannya benar. Dia melihat Siwon mengatakan sesuatu tapi sayang, karena tiba-tiba ada segerombolan murid yang melewati taman itu, membuat Donghae tidak bisa mendengar apa isi percakapan Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Ketika dia membalikkan badannya lagi untuk melihat ke arah Eunhyuk dan Siwon, matanya terbelalak, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, perih, melihat Siwon yang sekarang sedang memeluk Eunhyuk. 'Apa Hyukkie menerima Siwon sebagai namja chingunya?' ucapnya dalam hati. _'Dan kusarankan kau untuk bergerak cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat'_ perkataan Boa tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya 'Apa ini maksud yeoja itu?' tanyanya entah pada siapa, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dengan membawa rasa sakit dihatinya.

.

.

-Mobil Kyuhyun-

Kali ini, Kyuhyun dan keluarga kecilnya sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah mereka. Tadi Kyuhyun menjemput Danbi dan Sungmin di Miracle Cafe.

"Ah iyah, Hyukkie bilang hari sabtu ini akan ada festival sekolah lagi" ucap Sungmin

"Jinja? Apa hyukkie oppa akan menari bersama Boa eonni lagi, eomma?" tanya gadis kecil kita

"Tidak sayang, kali ini mereka akan memainkan sebuah drama" jelas Sungmin sembari mengelus lembut rambut anaknya itu

"Drama?" ulang Kyuhyun

"Ne, dan dia akan menjadi pemeran utama drama itu bersama Amber. Hanya saja dia akan berperan menjadi putri karena akan diadakan cross dressing di drama itu dan katanya drama itu adalah buatan Boa. "

"Nampaknya menarik, Danbi kau mau nonton?" tanya Kyuhyun pada putri kecilnya yang ditanggapi anggukan semangat oleh Danbi

"Eomma, paman ikan tidak akan bawa Hyukkie oppa pergi, kan?" tanya Danbi tiba-tiba

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum ternyata anak mereka sangat takut Donghae akan membawa Eunhyuk pergi dari sisinya.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang" ucap Sungmin sembari tersenyum pada anaknya itu

"Hyukkie oppa mu tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Danbi" tambah Kyuhyun

"Berarti paman ikan orang baik yah appa?" tanyanya lagi yang ditanggapi anggukan mantap dari Kyuhyun

.

.

-Donghae's room-

Donghae, sekarang berada di kamarnya. Jari-jari panjangnya menyusuri tulisan disebuah kertas yang dipajang didekat meja belajarnya.

**-WAY TO GET MY HYUKKIE-**

Mission 1 : Lakukan pendekatan pada bocah evil itu, supaya tidak menangis ketika melihat wajah ku yang tampan ini :D

Mission 2 : Lakukan pendekatan –lagi- pada HyukkieKU dan buat dia jauh dari bocah evil itu

Mission 3 : Jauhkan Hyukkie dari lalat penganggu lainnya XD

Mission 4 : Menyatakan cintaku yang amat sangat dalam kepada HyukkieKU

Yah, itu lah yang tulisan yang tertera dalam kertas itu. Rencana gila yang Donghae susun untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk.

Dia tersenyum miris ketika membaca kembali rencana gilanya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu hingga bisa menyusun remncana seperti ini hanya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada namja manis pemilik gummy smile kita itu. Semua usahanya selama ini ternyata hanya akan menjadi sia-sia saja. Bahkan memory ketika Danbi menjungkir balikkan hari-harinya saat dia berusaha mendekati Eunhyuk saling berkelebatan dalam ingatannya. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, bahkan Eunhyuk sekarang malah menjadi milik orang lain. _Nyuut.._ hatinya kembali terasa sakit ketika kejadian di taman tadi terulang kembali diotaknya. Hyukkie nya telah bersama orang lain, ah apa masih pantas dia menyebut Hyukkie sebagai miliknya?

_Nyuut _dadanya terasa sesak, hatinya terasa perih ketika mengingat ada namja lain yang memeluk Eunhyuknya, ketika ada namja lain yang memiliki Eunhyuknya. Dia menyesal, menyesal karena telah gagal mendapatkan kembali Eunhyuknya. Menyesal karena dia telah meninggalkan Eunhyuk selama hampir 6 tahun. Dan dia menyesal karena sampai saat ini, dia belum bisa menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Eunhyuk, perasaan yang telah ada sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk ke Jepang. Dan yang tertinggal sekarang hanyalah penyesalan yang mendalam dan rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi, kembali menerangi kota Seoul, membagi kehangatannya dari udara dingin si Dewi Malam. Hari ini nampaknya merupakan hari yang cerah, lihat saja, udara yang hangat, langit biru yang terbentang luas, burung-burung yang saling berkicauan riang. Sayangnya cerahnya hari ini tak secerah wajah namja tampan kita yang sedang diliputi awan mendung yang suram. Hangatnya sang mentari tak sanggup membuat aura dingin yang menguar dari tubuh namja pencinta ikan itu, singkat kata Lee Donghae namja tampan kita sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Appa, eomma, aku berangkat!" ucapnya singkat ketika dia melalui ruang makan di rumahnya

"Yah, Hae ah, Kau tidak makan dulu?" tanya Heechul pada anaknya itu

"Aku tidak lapar eomma" ucapnya singkat kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah megah itu

"Hae tunggu!" teriak Heechul, tapi sayang Donghae sudah keluar dari rumah itu

"Biarkan saja dulu, Chullie" ucap Hangeng menenangkan istrinya itu

"Tapi dari kemarin dia belum makan, Hannie"

"Dia sudah besar, yeobo. Kalau lapar dia pasti akan makan. Sementara biarkan saja dulu" Dengan berat hati, Heechul pun menuruti perkataan suaminya

'Kenapa lagi dengan dia' ucap Heechul dalam hati

.

.

.

.

TBC^^

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Sigh~ *liat ke atas

Pendek? Iya tahu..

Ini Final chap nya kepanjangan, makannya jadi dibagi dua..

Lanjutannya bentar lagi juga di post koq..

Dan yosh~ selamat pada **Lee Eun Jae** dan **Anchofishy**

Jawaban kalian benaaaaaaaar~.. jadi, sebutin nama koreanya dong!

Kan hadiahnya jadi cameo XDDD

Amber yang jadi lawan main Eunhyuk di drama nanti~. Apa jadinyaaaa?

Huaaaaa paman ikan galau~

Hyukkienya ditembak Wonwon duluan..

padahal Danbi ada niatan tobat tuh

Gimana dong? *plakk

Mian gak bisa bales review sekarang~..

Next chap ajh yah?

Hhe :D

Pokoknya big thanks to:

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw/ syifa1807SungAh/ SsungMine/ lytaimoet812/ itri jewel hyukkie/ myfishychovy / love haehyuk/ Lee Eun Jae/ kyukyu/ kyuqiemin/ Andhisa Joyers/ cheyzee/ Lee Eun In/ nurul. p. Putri/ Arit291/ HaeHyukLove / Rieke Ilma/ DANHOBAKMING1/ Aiyu Kie / hana ryeong9/ AYU /sweetyhaehyuk/ Ellizabeth Kim/ vi-H2**

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaak XDD


	11. Chapter 10 b

**Donghae VS Little girl**

Main cast: **Eunhyuk, Donghae, Danbi (fictional cast)**

Starring: **Lee Eun Jae - Lee Sunhee (anchofishy)**

Genre : Family, Drama

Rating : T

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/Mpreg/Typos berterbangan/alur amat lambat dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

Normal POV

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, jam yang ada dipergelangan tangan Donghae menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Kau salah jika sekarang kau mengira namja tampan pemilik angelic smile itu sedang berada di kelasnya karena sekarang dia berada di taman kecil yang ada di Kids Land. Dia memilih untuk bolos dari sekolah dan berniat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia merasa belum siap jika Eunhyuknya bermesraan dengan namja lain selain dirinya, dia tidak sanggup melihat senyum Eunhyuk harus ditunjukkan kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Dia belum siap melihat kebersamaan Eunhyuk dan namja lain. Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sekaleng cola padanya. Ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat Shindong yang sedang tersenyum dan dia pun mengambil cola itu."Gomawo" ucapnya

"Kenapa jam segini kau sudah kemari?" tanya Shindong pada Donghae. Jangan heran kenapa Shindong yang notabene adalah pemilik dari Kids Land bisa akrab dengan Donghae. Itu karena Donghae memang sering datang kesana dan dia jadi akrab baik dengan Shindong maupun Nari.

Donghae hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Shindong. Kemudian dia meneguk cola yang tadi Shindong berikan padanya.

"Kulihat belakangan ini Hyukkie seperti menghindar dari mu, apa itu benar?" tanya namja yang dijuluki King Of Children itu

"Ne hyung, kau benar. Hyukkie..dia memang menghindar dari ku" ucapnya lemah

"Wae?" tanya Shindong dan kemudian Donghae menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dia dan Eunhyuk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada tiga orang bocah kecil yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan

"Lihat, paman ikan sedang sedih" ucap seorang anak yang berpipi tembem pada dua temannya

"Ahjussi, kenapa?" tanya Changmin

"Iya, kasian paman ikan" ucap gadis cilik kita. "Changmin oppa, kemarin appa, eomma dan Wookie oppa bilang kalau paman ikan bukan orang jahat" jelas Danbi yang disetujui oleh Mochi.

"Tapi paman ikan kan mau ngambil Hyukkie hyung dari kita" ucap Changmin tetap pada pendiriannya

"Aniyo~ eomma bilang paman ikan gak akan ngambil Hyukkie oppa" ucap Danbi

"Benarkah?"

.

.

"Hae ah, kurasa setidaknya kau harus meluruskan dulu kesalah pahaman mu dengan Hyukkie" ucap Shindong pada Donghae. "Dan yang kutau, selama ini aku belum pernah mendengar Hyukkie memiliki pacar" lanjut Shindong

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae memastikan

"Ne, selama ini yang sering ke sini hanya kau dan Boa. Dan tiap kali aku menanyakan soal namja/yeoja chingu padanya dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau dia menunggu sesorang" ucapnya panjang lebar. Donghae membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan dari Shindong itu

"Apa hyung? Kau bilang Hyukkie menunggu seseorang? Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran, sesungguhnya ia berharap orang yang ditunggu Eunhyuk itu adalah dirinya

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, Hyukkie bilang dia itu pindah ke Jepang ketika mereka masih kecil" dan yah, kau pasti dapat mengira reaksi Donghae sekarang seperti apa? Baiklah akan ku coba deskripsikan. Matanya kembali berbinar, awan mendung suram yang dari tadi melekat pada tubuhnya menghilang seketika, ekspresi mukanya berubah ceria, seceria anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Aura dingin yang tadi menguar dari tubuhnya pun menghilang.

"Gomawo, hyung" ucapnya sembari memeluk Shindong.

"Ne, ne. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau orang yang ditunggu Hyukkie itu adalah kau" ucap Shindong yang membuat senyum di bibir Donghae semakin merekah.

"_And I love you so, and I want you know, that i'll always be right here_" tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak-anak kecil yang sedang menyanyi.

"Eh, itu lagu apa hyung?" tanya Donghae

"Masa kau tak tahu?" ucap Shindong "Itu lagu cuppy cake" lanjutnya lagi sementara Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari mendengarkan anak-anak yang sedang menyanyi itu.

_'Jika kesempatan tak juga mendatangi mu, ku sarankan kau untuk membuat peluangmu sendiri' _tiba-tiba kata-kata Boa kemarin kembali terngiang di telinganya. 'Baiklah Boa shii, aku terima saran mu. Aku pasti akan membuat Hyukkie menjadi milikku!' ucap Donghae dalam hati. Sepertinya semangatnya sudah kembali.

.

.

Saat ini, semua anak-anak yang di Kids Land sedang bermain di taman kecil yang ada di penitipan anak itu. Donghae masih disana, sembari mengawasi anak-anak itu bermain.

"Ahjussi" ucap seorang anak berpipi tembem yang disebut Mochi itu. Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban

"Ahjussi kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" tanyanya. Donghae tersenyum dan kemudian mendudukkan Henry disebelanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Ahjussi, ahjussi tidak akan membawa Hyukkie hyung pergi, kan?" tanyanya lagi yang membuat kening Donghae mengkerut

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membawa Hyukkie kemana-mana" ucapnya lagi masih dengan tersenyum

"Danbiiiiiii~ Changmin hyuuuuung~ lihat kan? Ahjussi tidak akan bawa Hyukkie hyung pergi" tiba-tiba Henry berteriak memanggil kedua rekannya itu.

"Jinjaaa?" tanya Changmin dan Danbi bersamaan

"Tentu!" ucap Donghae sembari mengangguk mantap

"Yeay! Paman ikan gak akan bawa hyukkie oppa/hyung pergi" ucap ketiga bocah itu bersamaan kemudian ketiganya memeluk Donghae.

'Jadi selama ini mereka pikir aku akan membawa Hyukkie pergi? Aish dasar bocah, pikirannya sungguh tak terduga' ucapnya dalam hati

.

"Jadi sekarang kita teman?" ucap Donghae pada ketiga bocah mantan musuhnya itu. sekarang mereka, Donghae, Danbi, Changmin dan Henry sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di taman kecil di Kids Land itu.

"Eung!" ucap ketiganya kompak

"Baiklah, kalau begitu...mau membantuku?" ucap Donghae sembari tersenyum manis

.

.

-Keesokan harinya, SM High School-

Hari baru, semangat baru. Nampaknya kata-kata itu sangat cocok sekali dengan namja tampan penyuka ikan nemo ini. Hari ini, dia melangkahkan kakinya pasti di halaman sekolah SM High School. Senyum angelic nya sepertinya tidak pernah lepas dari paras tampannya semenjak obrolannya kemarin dengan Shindong dan hal itu membuat para yeoja-yeoja centil itu berebutan untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Donghae masih melangkahkan kakinya, sekarang dia sudah berada di dalam gedung sekolah dan akan menuju ke lokernya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar obrolan para siswi yang ada didekat lokernya.

"Kau tahu? Siwon sunbae sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk sunbae" ucap salah seorang yeoja itu. Dari perkataan yeoja yang bername tag Lee Sunhee itu nampaknya mereka adalah murid kelas 1.

"Ne, aku tahu. Ah sayang sekali, padahal kurasa Eunhyuk sunbae itu cocoknya dengan Donghae sunbae" ucap yeoja yang bernametag Lee Eun Jae itu. Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, ternyata ada juga yang mendukung dia dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aish, aku belum selesai bicara" ucap Sunhee. "Yang kudengar Eunhyuk sunbae menolak Siwon sunbae" lanjutnya lagi

"MWO?" nampaknya Eun Jae kaget, begitu juga dengan Donghae. "Benarkah? Bahkan Eunhyuk sunbae menolak Siwon sunbae?" ulang Eun Jae

"Iya, aku serius. Itulah yang kudengar" ucap Sunhee

"Huaaah baguslah, berarti Donghae sunbae masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk sunbae" ucap Eun Jae semangat

"Iya, kau benar. Aku juga mendukung Donghae sunbae dengan Eunhyuk sunbae" ucap Sunhee lagi

"Terimakasih" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua yeoja itu kaget

"Ddonghae..Ssunbae?" ucap mereka berbarengan

Donghae tertawa melihat dua yeoja yang merupakan adik kelasnya itu tampak kaget dengan kedatangannya "Tidak usah kaget seperti itu" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum, membuat kedua yeoja itu berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak memekik kagum. "Tenang saja, aku akan berjuang supaya Hyukkie menjadi milikku" lanjutnya lagi kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kedua yeoja itu.

"Donghae sunbae, fighting!" ucap kedua gadis itu yang ditanggapi acungan jempol dari Donghae.

.

.

Donghae kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini di koridor dia bertemu Eunhyuk dan Boa. Donghae memasang senyum terbaiknya pada sepasang sahabat itu. sayang, Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Boa dan Donghae. Boa melipat tangannya di dada semetara Donghae mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Sepeti saran mu, Boa shii. Aku akan menciptakan peluangku sendiri" ucap Donghae yakin dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke kelasnya.

Boa masih dikoridor itu, sesaat setelah Donghae sudah tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya, seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya

"Semoga kau beruntung"

.

.

.

-SM High School, 03.00 PM-

Singkat cerita, hari ini adalah hari puncak dari festival sekolah yang diadakan di SM High School. Yah, seperti yang sudah ku ceritakan sebelumnya, hari ini sekolah elit itu lebih mirip pameran dari pada sekolah. Aula megah SM High School sudah dipenuhi oleh penonton yang memang ingin menyaksikan kreasi seni yang akan ditampilkan oleh murid-murid dari sekolah elit itu. Park Seongsaeng dan Jaesuk Seongsaeng ditunjuk sebagai pembawa acara di acara pentas seni itu. Acara pentas seni dibuka oleh shuffle dance dari kelas 2-2 yang diketuai oleh Junsu, kemudian setelah itu dari kelas 2-3 yang menampilkan dance parodi yang berhasil membuat semua penonton tertawa, membuat suasana menghangat sampai akhirnya giliran tampil paling akhir yakni dari kelas 2-1 yang menampilkan drama yang berjudul "Shuffle Romance". Saat setting panggung sedang disiapkan, Eunhyuk dan Boa mengintip melalui tirai yang ada dibackstage.

"Apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali penonton yang hadir saat giliran kita tampil?" ucap Eunhyuk, tersirat rasa gugup disana

Boa hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk "Ceritanya memang sudah populer duluan, soalnya ku umumkan bahwa ini adalah roman cinta super yang lebih seru dari pada Romeo dan Juliet!" ucap Boa antusias

.

.

"Sebentar lagi giliran Hyukkie oppa!" ucap Danbi antusias yang ditanggapi anggukan semangat dari Changmin dan Henry. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terkikik melihat kelakukan ketiga bocah kecil itu.

"Penonton sekalian, sebentar lagi kita akan menyaksikan kreasi seni yang terakhir di festival tahun ini" ucap Jaesuk seongsaeng

"Ya benar sekali, kalau begitu kita sambut saja penampilan dari kelas 2-1 Shuffle Romance, selamat menyaksikan!" sambung Park seongsaeng

.

.

Tirai panggung terbuka, menampilkan seorang putri berkulit seputih susu, bibir merah yang begitu menggoda, rambut hitam panjang yang terurai rapih hingga kepunggungnya jangan lupa mahkota cantik yang bertengger dengan manisnya diatas kepalanya itu. Kecantikan sang putri bertambah berlipat-lipat dengan gaun berwarna biru, khas kerajaan Eropa yang membalut tubuh langsingnya. Putri itu ada disebuah kerajaan, kedua tangannya bertemu didadanya, nampak seperti seseorang yang sedang berdo'a.

Para penonton yang ada di aula itu tampak takjub melihat kecantikan sang putri yang sebenarnya adalah seorang namja itu. Ya, ini drama cross dressing, kan? Dan putri yang dari tadi kusebutkan tentunya adalah Eunhyuk, siapa lagi, kan?

"Oh..Dewa Zeus yang Maha Tahu, kenapa Kau perlakukan aku seperti ini?" ucapnya memulai dialognya. "Ataukah Kau ingin aku menyerahkan diri pada pernikahan terkutuk yang tak kuharapkan ini?" lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh penghayatan.

.

"Huaaa, Hyukkie hyung cantiik!" teriak Changmin saat melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berakting diatas panggung. Karena anak kecil itu berteriak, otomatis para penonton melihat ke arahnya.

"Ah mianhamnida, dia hanya tertarik dengan putri itu" ucap Sungmin meminta maaf atas ulah Changmin, sementara si pelaku hanya memasang cengiran tak berdosanya

.

Kemudian scene di panggung menampilkan sang putri yang sedang menaiki kereta kuda yang dikawal oleh pengawal kerajaan. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa bandit yang menghadang jalannya.

.

"Cepat ke posisimu, Amber ah, sebentar lagi giliranmu. Lekas naik dan segera bersi...ap" kata-kata Boa terputus saat dia melihat si ksatria yang berdiri membelakanginya, dia memandangi punggung si ksatria..

.

"Si..siapa kalian?" tanya pengawal kerajaan sembari memasang posisi siaga. "Kalian tahu, kan? Ini adalah kereta kuda putri Hati dari negeri Bridge" lanjut si pengawal

"Kami tahu, tapi kami mendapat perintah untuk membunuh putri dan mengacaukan pernikahan!" ucap salah satu bandit itu. "Bagi kaisar kami, lebih baik negeri kita tetap bermusuhan seperti sebelumnya" lanjutnya lagi. Kemudian bandit-bandit itu pun melakukan penyerangan terhadap pengawal kerajaan itu. Salah seorang dari bandit itu menangkap sang putri.

.

"Hyukkie hyung! Lawan mereka! Tendang! Pukul!" teriak Henry heboh yang membuat penonton disekitarnya kaget. Kyuhyun menutup mulut anak berpipi tembem itu dengan permen lolipop, kemudian meminta maaf atas keributan yang dibuat oleh Henry

.

Saat para pengawal tengah bertarung dengan bandit-bandit itu, tiba tiba ada sebuah bulu gagak yang jatuh.

"Eh? Bu, bulu gagak?" ucap si bandit heran. "Mustahil!" ucapnya kemudian.

_Brett.._tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka sang ksatria dengn jubah hitam dan topeng menutupi seluruh kepalanya kecuali mulutnya, dia menebaskan pedangnya pada salah satu dari bandit itu.

"Sial! Mundur! Mundur!" ucap salah seorang bandit pada rekan-rekannya.

"Tidak hanya sekali, kau telah menolongku. Siapakah kau sebenarnya?" tanya sang putri pada si ksatria. "Tuan ksatria berbaju hitam tak bernama, jika kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku, tolonglah.."

_Greepp.._kata-kata sang Putri terputus karena sekarang si ksatria malah memeluknya erat. Eunhyuk –sang putri- merasa heran karena apa yang dilakukan si ksatria tidak ada dalam naskah.

"Ya, Amber ah, kenapa berbeda dengan skenario?" bisiknya pada si ksatria. Bukannya menjawab, sang ksatria malah tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Eunhyuk kemudian melihat ke arah Boa yang memang ada di pinggir panggung. Bukannya mendapat jawaban atas keganjilan cerita, Eunhyuk malah mendapati Boa sedang mengacungkan tulisan 'TERUSKAN SAJA!' Eunhyuk memandang Boa yang mengangguk ke arahnya, kemudian dia pun balas menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau adalah Spade? Pangeran dari negeri kartu yang dahinya dilukai oleh ayahku dan kabur dari taman itu?" tanya sang putri. "Ooh, jika kau masih belum lupa janji kita sewaktu kecil, berikanlah buktinya.." ucap sang putri sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher si ksatria "Dibibirku" lanjutnya lagi.

Sang putri menutup matanya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si ksatria itu. Begitu pula dengan si ksatria dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang sang putri. Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat, dan mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut, ciuman yang merupakan bukti bagi sang putri betapa besarnya cinta si ksatria terhadapnya.

.

Hampir semua penonton disana berdecak kagum dengan adegan yang bisa dibilang romantis itu. Oh jangan khawatir, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menutup mata ketiga bocah itu dengan penutup mata yang memang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Ehem!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdehem cukup keras untuk didengar semua penonoton di aula itu karena memang saat itu suasananya sedang hening.

.

Mendengar deheman yang lebih seperti peringatan mematikan itu, akhirnya si ksatria menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang putri, tetapi keduanya tetap dalam posisi berpelukan. Eunhyuk, sang putri terlihat kaget, pasalnya di skenario dia tidak akan benar-benar berciuman dengan Amber, dia mematung untuk beberapa saat. Terimakasih pada Boa yang sudah menyadarkannya kembali dengan peringatan yang dibuat olehnya.

"Ternyata kau benar adalah Spade-ku, jika kau mau mengabulkan permintaan ku, tolonglah lepaskan topeng itu dan perlihatkan wajahmu." Ucap sang putri kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas topeng si kstatria. Si ksatria hanya diam, dan membiarkan sang putri melepasnya topengnya perlahan.

_Brugg.._Topeng si ksatria terlepas dari tangan Eunhyuk –sang putri- dia tampak mematung melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

Si ksatria tersenyum pada sang putri "Apakah wajahku ini sebegitu cacatnya sehingga kau tampak kaget sepeti itu, putri?" Ucap si ksatria.

"Dd..Donghae?" ucap Eunhyuk terbata, kaget ternyata orang yang tadi menciumnya adalah Donghae. Donghae –si ksatria- berlutut di hadapan sang putri kemudian mengambil tangan kanan sang putri dan menciumnya. "Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, putri. Aku harap perasaan mu padaku tidak berubah" ucapnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pentas seni telah selesai, kini Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya berada di belakang panggung.

"Selamat Eunhyukkie, akting mu bagus!" puji Boa

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari sahabatnya itu. "Boa ah, tadi itu...Donghae kan? Bukan Amber?" ucap Eunhyuk ragu. Ya, Donghae dan Amber jika dilihat sekilas memang mirip. Dan sebagai info bagimu, sebenarnya di drama tadi Donghae hanya datang saat adegan ciuman itu. Setelah adegan itu, yang menjadi ksatria adalah Amber. Tentu saja tidak hanya Eunhyuk yang menyadari bahwa tadi Donghae yang menyamar menjadi amber karena walaupun dari segi wajah mereka bisa disebut mirip, tapi jelas-jelas dari postur tubuh mereka sangat berbeda.

Boa hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Cepat ganti bajumu" ucapnya singkat kemudian meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih mematung dengan pikirannya.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah lokernya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika membaca sebuah note yang tertempel dilokernya.

'**Aku tunggu kau ditaman, D2CH **'

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya 'D2CH? Siapa itu?' tanya nya dalam hati, ia menggedikkan bahunya kemudian mengambil bajunya dari loker.

.

.

Eunhyuk kini tengah berjalan menuju taman SM High school. Setelah dia membersihkan make up dan mengganti gaun yang tadi dikenakannya saat drama tadi dengan kemeja berwarna abu dengan sweater tanpa lengan bermotif kotak dengan warna senada dengan kemejanya, yang dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna gelap. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula megah itu dan menuju taman yang ada di sekolah elit itu, yang tak jauh dari aula tempat diadakan pentas seni tadi.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak yang menuntunnya ke taman SM High school, terimakasih kepada lampu-lampu taman yang menyinari jalannya berhubung sang raja siang telah kembali ke peraduannya.

Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir cherry Eunhyuk ketika iris coklatnya menangkap tiga sosok bocah kecil yang amat dikenalnya. Ketiganya berjejer rapih, senyum terkembang dibibir mungil mereka ketika mereka menangkap sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan mendekati ketiga bocah itu.

Tapi alis Eunhyuk terangkat sebelah ketika melihat pakaian formal yang dikenakan ketiga bocah itu. Lihat saja, Changmin yang merupakan bocah tertua diantara ketiganya memakai kemeja biru bermotif garis-garis memanjang dengan rompi hitam dan celana gelap. Henry, si bocah berpipi tembem memakai kemeja putih dengan rompi pendek, tangan panjang berwarna hitam dan dasi hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dan gadis kecil kita, memakai gaun dengan rok berwarna biru safir selutut dengan sebuah pita besar yang melingkar dipinggangnya ditambah dengan bando berpita yang ada dikepalanya.

'Kenapa mereka berpakaian seperti itu?' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Ketiga bocah itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi putih yang berjejer rapih.

"Hana...dul...set.." ucap Changmin memberi aba-aba.

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie  
You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop  
Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye  
And I love you so and I want you to know  
That I'll always be right here  
And I love to sing sweet songs to you  
Because you are so dear_

Eunhyuk tersenyum saat mendengar ketiga bocah itu menyanyikan lagu cuppy cake yang diajarkan Shindong dan Nari di Kids Land. Ah, nampaknya kejutan belum selesai sampai disitu karena setelah selesai bernyanyi, Changmin berlari ke arah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin, bocah kecil itu tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga tulip putih pada Eunhyuk, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung berlari ke posisinya semula. Setelah si kecil Changmin, bocah berpipi tembem yang mendapat panggilan Mochi juga melakukan hal yang sama yang tadi dilakukan Changmin, bocah kecil yang amat menyukai biola itu berlari ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih berjongkok, kemudian menyerahkan sebuket bunga bunga daisy yang berwarna putih, merah dan orange dengan senyum yang lebar. Eunhyuk menerima buket bunga itu. Sama seperti Changmin, Henry juga kembali ke tempat semula setelah menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya. Setelah itu, gadis kecil kita juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kedua rekannya, dia berlari mendekati Eunhyuk dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dan putih. Setelah menyerahkan buket bunga mawar itu, gadis kecil itu memeluk Eunhyuk kemudian mencium pipi orang yang sudah dianggap oppa kandungnya itu dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia pun berlari ke posisinya semula.

Eunhyuk menatap ketiga buket bunga yang diserahkan oleh ketiga bocah itu, sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ketiga buket bunga yang berbeda ini. Ayolah, mana dia tahu apa arti dari ketiga bunga itu? Setelah puas memandangi ketiga buket bunga yang ada di tangannya, Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang ketiga bocah tadi. Keningnya berkerut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ketiga bocah itu berdiri tetapi dengan pose yang berbeda, Changmin menunjuk dadanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sementara gadis kecil kita, Danbi menyilangkan tangannya didada nya dan Mochi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Eunhyuk. 'Apa lagi ini?' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Ketiga bocah itu memasang senyum terbaiknya kemudian terdengar dentingan piano, sayang Eunhyuk tidak dapat melihat siapa yang memainkan piano itu karena memang mentari sudah tak terlihat lagi.

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie  
You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop  
Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye  
And I love you so and I want you to know  
That I'll always be right here  
And I love to sing sweet songs to you  
Because you are so dear_

Ah, rupanya ketiga bocah itu kembali menyanyikan lagu cuppy cake, hanya kali ini diiringi oleh piano dan suara seseorang. Eh? Nampaknya suara itu tak asing lagi di telinga Eunhyuk, malah dia sangat mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Ketiga bocah itu berlari menuju grand piano berwarna putih yang kini diterangi oleh lampu taman yang tiba-tiba menyala, menampilkan si pemilik suara yang tadi mengiringi ketiga bocah itu bernyanyi. Kemudian dentingan piano kembali terdengar tetapi dengan nada yang berbeda.

_Nan geudaemanui oppa geudaen namanui yeoja_

_Hangsang ne gyeote isseo julge_

_Nan geudaemanui oppa dalkomhan uri sarang_

_oppan neoman saranghallae_

Suara merdu Donghae pun terdengar mengalun lembut diiringi oleh suara piano yang dimainkannya

_2006nyeon 2wor2il naege on geu nal hayan nuncheoreom_

_Geu moseup gieokhaeyo nan jageun geu tteollimmajeodo_

_Naege gidaeeoseo jamdeun geudae dalkomhan immatchumeul_

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk yang masih mematung di tempatnya, dia tersenyum, memamerkan angelic smile miliknya.

_u~~~u~~~ nol saranghae_

Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk, masih tetap juga dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari paras tampannya

_Saranghae i mal bakken saranghae i mal bakken_

_Jul ge igeotppuninde_

_Chang bakke nuni naeryeo garodeung bulbit arae_

_Geu ane neowa naega isseo_

_Nan geudae manui oppa_

_Geudaen namanui yeoja_

_Oppan neoman _

_Saranghallae~_

"Yeay paman ikan hebat!" ucap Henry riang ketika Donghae selesai menyanyikan lagu first love. Donghae tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut bocah berpipi tembem itu.

"Kalian juga hebat!" ucapnya sembari mengacungkan jempolnya pada ketiga bocah itu. Ketiga bocah itu memasang cengiran mereka dan kemudian berlari ke arah sebuah pohon, dan Eunhyuk bersumpah dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disana.

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tertegun melihat Donghae. Donghae memakai kemeja berwarna abu yang dilengkapi dengan dasi kupu-kupu dengan jas dan celana hitam, ah jangan lupa dengan rambutnya yang diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga kadar ketampanannya bertambah berlipat-lipat. Donghae kembali tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya mematung disana.

"Kau tahu, Hyukkie? Bunga tulip putih bermakna permohonan maaf" ucap Donghae yang sedang berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk. "Bunga Daisy orange memiliki arti kehangatan dan suka cita, sedangkan bunga Daisy merah berarti kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya dan bunga daisy putih berarti kepolosan dan ... cinta setia." Lanjutnya lagi masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Eunhyuk memandangi ketiga bunga yang ada di tangannya itu sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae. "Dan untuk mawar putih, artinya cinta sejati. Sedangkan mawar mewah artinya..." Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae. Donghae tersenyum "Aku cinta padamu" ucapnya sembari memperagakan kembali ketiga gerakan yang tadi digunakan oleh ketiga bocah itu.

_Degg..degg.. _kau dengar itu? itu adalah suara detak jantung Eunhyuk. Nampaknya jantung namja manis kita itu berdetak dengan cepat setelah apa yang Donghae katakan barusan.

"Jika mawar merah dan putih itu disatukan, itu akan menjadi sebuah simbol. Simbol penyatuan" ucap Donghae lagi. Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Mereka saling memandang, Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum "Aish, aku bukan orang yang romantis" gumamnya, mendengar itu mau tak mau seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Eunhyuk.

"Kau.. bagiku kau sama dengan bunga daisy itu, polos, cantik dan penuh dengan kehangatan." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum tulus yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Aku..sama seperti arti dari tulip putih itu, aku ingin meminta maaf pada mu, Hyukkie." Ucapnya dengan wajah serius, sementara Eunhyuk masih tak bergeming "Aku minta maaf atas semuanya, terutama karena membuatmu menunggu lama" lanjutnya lagi, membuat mata Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dan dengan mawar merah itu, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku...cinta padamu" Eunhyuk masih mematung dan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya "Bahkan sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, kau sudah menempati tempat yang spesial dihatiku, sejak 6 tahun yang lalu aku sudah menganggap mu lebih dari sekedar teman, dan sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, kupastikan bahwa kau lah satu-satunya orang yang ku cintai karna bagiku kau adalah mawar putihku, cinta sejati ku." Ucap Donghae panjang lebar. Eunhyuk masih terpaku disana, entah lah medadak mulutnya terasa kaku bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Donghae kembali memamerkan angelic smilenya kemudian dia mengambil kain berwarna merah dan dengan sedikit trik sulap, tiba-tiba sebuket anyelir bergaris ada di tangannya. Eunhyuk takjub dengan trik sulap Donghae, tak menyangka Donghae bisa melakukannya kemudian iris coklatnya bertemu dengan iris coklat Donghae.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie. Would you be mine?" tanyanya yang membuat jantung Eunhyuk semakin berdetak kencang. "Jika kau bersedia, maka buanglah bunga anyelir ini, tapi jika kau menolakku, ambillah bunga anyelir ini. Karena anyelir bergaris berarti penolakan." Ucap Donghae

Eunhyuk? Selama beberapa detik ia mematung, menimang-nimang keputusannya dan akhirnya, dengan tangan yang gemetar dia mengambil bunga anyelir itu dan memegangnya dengan ketiga bunga tadi. Donghae tersenum miris melihat jawaban yang Eunhyuk beikan.

"Jadi itu keputusan mu Hyukkie?" ucap Donghae dengan suara yang bergetar karena Eunhyuknya telah menolaknya. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

.

.

End.

.

.

Boong deh, lanjut yah~..

.

.

"Pabo" ucap Eunhyuk ketika melihat Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dan menjauhi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membuang bunga anyelir itu kemudian berlari ke arah Donghae

_Brug..Greeppp.._ Donghae merasakan ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. "Nado, nado saranghae" ucap orang yang memeluknya itu. Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan iris coklatnya bertemu dengan iris coklat Eunhyuk. "Itu jawabanku" ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat senyum dibibir Donghae merekah, kemudian dia memeluk Eunhyuk.

_Prok..prok..prok.. _terdengar suara tepuk tangan, tetapi Donghae tidak memperdulikan itu, matanya masih memandang wajah manis Eunhyuk, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk? Refleks dia menuttup matanya, merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Donghae akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir cherry milik Eunhyuk. Tidak, tidak ada lumatan disana, tidak ada saling mendominasi, hanya dua bibir yang menempel lembut, brusaha menyalurkan betapa dalamnya rasa cinta yang selama ini terpendam untuk orang itu.

"Yak! Kalian, ada anak kecil disini" ucap Kyuhyun kesal

Kedua insan yang baru meresmikan hubungan mereka pun menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka dan kemudian tertunduk malu. Ketiga bocah itu menyeret tangan Donghae yang membuat namja yang sekarang resmi menjadi namjachingu Eunhyuk itu terjatuh ke tanah. Kemudian ketiga bocah itu menyerbu Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat, "Hyukkie oppa/hyung milik kami :P" ucap ketiganya sembari memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae kemudian menarik Eunhyuk untuk menjauh dari Donghae yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengejar mereka.

.

.

~End~

.

.

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhu~ akhirnya tamat XDDD

Ada yang merasa familiar dengan drama scene yang ditampilkan Eunhyuk dkk?

Soalnya itu diambil dari detective conan ep. 189~ XD

Yosh sesuai permintaan..happy End~

Bales review dulu, ne? Dari chap 9-10~

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **hiyaaa~ tebakannya di chap 9 emang salah, tapi tebakan drama scene nya beneeer *lempar bunga*

**syifa1807SungAh: **iyah gapapa manggil rien juga ching~ XD. ini udah End XD. moga suka~

**SsungMine: **hha.. itu Donghae ditolongin gak cuman sama Danbi ajah, Henry n Changmin juga ngikut tuh XDD. Sekuel? Kalo ada ide, ne? Mau request? Boleh.. kirim lewat Pm ajh, ne?

** lytaimoet812: **ini udah lanjut, udah end pula XD. iyah kasian Hae, tapi disini udah seneng koq Hae-nya XD

**fitri jewel hyukkie : **huaaaa chingu miaaan, kemaren F nya gak kecopy u.u ini udah dijelasin, hyukkienya gak nolak wonwon XD

**myfishychovy:** ini udah apdet XDD. Moga suka XD

**love haehyuk:** *pukpuk chingu* sudah dilanjut, moga suka XD

**Lee Eun Jae:** yosh ching, nama mu udah muncul, mian kalo gak suka u.u

**Kyukyu: **ini HaeHyuk nya udah bersatu, moga suka XD. hha jangankan kamu ching, aku juga kasian liat paman ikan gagal mulu u.u

**Kyuqiemin: **tebakannya salah ching XD. tapi emang sih paman ikan muncul di drama itu XD.

**Andhisa Joyers: **ehehehehehe, kenapa TBC? Karena kepanjangan kalo disatuin XD

**Cheyzee: **wakakakakak *ngakak gulung-guling baca review kamu ching* kekekeke ini udah kissu..kisuu XD

**Lee Eun In: **iyah malah jadi salah paham ching, tapi udah diselesain koq XDD

**nurul. p. Putri:** ahahahaha iyah Hae sok tau banget XD. gak usah dibilangin juga hati Hyukkie maa cuman buat Hae seorang ching *eaaa*

**Arit291: **bukan Boa ching XD, Amber XD atau Donghae? *loh* XD

**HaeHyukLove: **ahahaha, gpp ching nyantei ajh XD. yah ching tebakannya salah XD. ini udah end ching XD

**Rieke Ilma:** eheheheh tapi di chap ini maa end ching XDDD. Moga suka XD

**DANHOBAKMING1: **wahahaha iyah hae udah gak galau ataupun merana koq ching XD. iyah nih trio bocah udah bantuin paman ikan XDD

**Aiyu Kie: **ehehehehe *nyengir garing* di chap ini bahagia koq..bahagia..XD

**Anchofishy: **iyah tebakannya bener ching, noh udah muncul, mian kalo gak suka u.u *pundung ke pojokan* iyah noh Danbi udah bantuin paman ikan XD. moga suka XD

**hana ryeong9: **ahahaha, ga papa ching, nyantey ajh XD. ini udah lanjut, plus udahan ceritanya XDD

**AYU:** ahahaha, ini udah lanjut ching, moga suka XD

**Sweetyhaehyuk: **jeongmal? Ahahaha ini udah lanjut ching, moga suka XD

**Ellizabeth Kim: **iyah ching, mereka kagak jadian. Oh iya di scene yang nari bareng emang biar yang baca jadi inget only one, aku juga kurang suka siih, kekekeke.

**vi-H2: **huaaah jangan ambil hyukkie nya ching XD. we, got married nya belom dapet ilham nih ching u.u

**HaeHyukLove: **hha iyah ching, hyukkie gak jadian koq ama wonwon, kan jadiannya ama hae XD. ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Myhyukkiesmile: **ehehehehe ini udah end ching, moga suka XD. Hoo tenang ching, Danbi, Mochi dan Changmin udah sadar koq ^^. Ahahaha bener Hae itu gak jahat cuman mesum XD

**Tnrilyanaa: **ahahaha, ne ga papa ^^. Ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Haecha lee: **akakakak sumpah ye~ seneng banget baca review 'singkat' mu ching. Iyah ni, mumpung bisa apdet kilat XD. hueee mian disini penuh kebahagiaan buat Hae dalam versi yang berbeda XD. Sibum? Hmm, disini sii kagak tampil, tapi ntar deh kalo ada ide dibikinin side storynya mungkin? Tapi gak janji loh yah XD. iyah dipanggil nyuk, kunyuk, nyuknyuk juga boleh ching XD.

Fiuh~ *elap keringet*

Akhirnya selesaaaai~..

Makasih buat reader yang memfolow, memfave dan reader yang selalu mereview ff ini~ *hugs reader satu-satu* Semua ide jail Danbi sebenerya justru muncul dari review kalian XD. Baca review kalian itu seneeeeeng banget, apalagi kalo ada yang sampe kesel gara-gara tingkah Danbi XD. Ah pokoknya makasih banyak buat semuanya yaah~

Dan maap kalo di chap ini kurang bisa memuaskan, maap juga karena aku gak terlalu bisa romantis-romantisan, jadi ajah pake cara 'Say it with Flowers' kekekeke *plak

Dan yang nunggu lanjutan '**We, Got Married?**' *semoga ada, amien* miaaan belum bisa update, soalnya mu nyelesain dulu ff ini~ hhe XD *plak

Yosh, sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo buat semua readers yang udah mau baca ff ini apalagi readers yang selalu mereview ff ini ^^~.

Sampai jumpa di ff yang lain *amien*

Bye bye^^~ *lambay tangan sama seluruh cast XD

n.b. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah XD

_Nyukkunyuk_


End file.
